A puppy's crazy Valentine!
by The Blonde Midget
Summary: Valentine! Everyone’s happiest day ever, or is it? Jou has never got any cards at this date, and is a little angry when the school handles the card giving. Especially when he has decided to send one card himself. Seto has thought a little, and starts to d
1. Chapter 1

Hrm, yeah, me again. If you have read my latest (and first) story "Whadya mean we're stuck?", you all know that my fav-pairing are Seto/Jou... So most of my stories will be about them hooking up, being together or, well, kissing the living daylights out of each other.

This story is no exception. It's a little merry story about them getting together!

And it's in Valentine, hence the title. Hope you'll enjoy!

Plot: Valentine! Everyone's happiest day ever, or is it? Jou has never got any cards at this date, and is a little angry when the school handles the card giving. Especially when he has decided to send one card himself.

Seto has thought a little, and starts to develop new feelings for the poor puppy. So he decide to do as a normal teen: send a card!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing... BUT JUST YOU WAIT!

Pairings: Seto/Jou, slight Otogi/Jou and lots more. (maybe even my other fav-pairing: Anzu/Death:D)

Warnings: Boy/Boy love, 'slight' Anzu bashing and lots of fluffy OOC from Seto!

Read and review chaps!

Chapter 1

Normal POV

February 13. A Thursday. The day before day D. The day of lovey-dovey stuff and cards. And of course heart-shaped chocolate.

Valentine.

A day loved by many, hated by others. And one of the persons that's on the hate-valentine-list is none other then our own beloved Jounouchi Katsuya.

And why? Well, that he never received any cards did not make the holiday better.

Jou was currently sitting in art-class, one of his absolute favourite classes. It was the only class he really stood out in, and the only class he received A+ in. Yeah, he was talented, that everyone told him every time those lessons.

The teacher had not yet arrived, and the gang(Jou, Yugi, Yami, Anzu-sadly-, Ryou, Bakura and Honda) was sitting together around one of the round tables. They were talking about what would happen the next day.

"...and I think that Otogi will get the most cards. Or Kaiba for that matter," said Yugi, his amethyst eyes glowing. Ryou shrugged his shoulders and leaned against his yami's muscular chest.

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious... So, what do you think about the Valentine dance at school tomorrow, you all got your dates?"

All nodded cheerfully. Well, except Jou and Anzu. Jou because he didn't have one and was pissed about it, and Anzu because everyone had turned her down (A/N: no surprise there, huh?)

"I'm with Yami!" Yugi chirped and hugged his darker side, who smiled softly

"Forever" Yami whispered in a loving tone.

"Ryou is mine, you hear me, mine!" Bakura shouted and looked around himself with a rather crazy look on his face, and Ryou blushed to a deep crimson. "Yeah, you heard him..."

"Yeah, I'm with that hot cheer-leader, Sophie!" Honda said and started dancing a ´little´ victory dance. Luckily, said Sophie wasn't there to see it, because then he would've, without doubt, been dumped.

Everyone now turned to Jou.

"So, Jou, who's the lucky girl?" Honda asked.

"Or guy for that matter." Bakura said mischievously.

"Can we please talk about somethin' else?" Jou shouted, burying his head in his arms.

It became very quiet in the classroom for a moment. Then Bakura whispered, not to lowly:

"Seems like someone is without a date..."

He was rudely interrupted by a shrill and chirping voice screaming:

"OH MY GOOOD; SETO KAIBA!"

"Oh great..." Jou muttered, not looking up.

And, as the voice belonging to a fan-girl has declared, Seto Kaiba walked into the classroom.

He wore the blue Domino Highs school-uniform and carried his silver-briefcase, it's content a mystery, unknown to mankind. As far as anyone knew, it could be a bomb in there.

Or a Superman costume.

Or... school things. Yeah, maybe the most likely...

Aaaany-who, back to the classroom and Seto Kaiba's mind.

Seto was thinking about important things. And for once it wasn't about his company, or an evil plan to take over another corporation.

It was indeed Valentine our hero thought about.

He was thinking about the best way to give away a card without anyone noticing, and how to tell the person he lo... liked that he... well liked him. And yes, it was a boy who carried Seto's affection.

A blonde boy.

A blonde boy with honey-brown eyes.

A blonde boy with honey-brown eyes who was currently laying on the table with his head.

Yes people, he was indeed thinking about how to seduce Jounouchi Katsuya.

He slowly walked up to the nerds table and stopped behind Jou.

"Hi Kaiba!" Yugi chirped and waved.

Seto's POV

"Hi Kaiba" the little spiky-haired teen called out to me and waved in a very Yugi-ish style.

I chose to ignore the friendly gesture and look straight at the mutt. Or the blonde back-head of him.

Ah yes, one of the many things I like and are disturbed with in Katsuya: His blonde messy hair. It makes him look like a little messy puppy and almost, ALMOST is the word, make me go "aw." But since I'm Seto Kaiba, I don't say things like "aw". Thus, no "aw" was uttered.

So, instead, I smirk, the Kaiba-smirk.

"So, the mutt is going to make paw-prints on his paper today, huh?" I say in my usual cold manner.

I hear him growl something in the table. This is such a good chance to tease him...

"What was that, puppy? I'm sorry, but I don't speak dog." Well, that went through.

In just one millisecond Katsuya flew up from his chair and grabbed my school-shirt in a hard grip. His beautiful honey eyes was now glimmering with anger only an inch away from my own blue ones.

"Oh, could ya back off with tha' insults for one second of the day I'm forced to spend wit' ya!" He screamed, with a very frustrated voice. I can't help but to smirk. Oh, he's just too cute when he's angry.

Yes, I figured out a while ago (like a week ago) that I like the mutt. And what do I like about him? Well, his looks for a start. That blonde hair frame his face perfectly, even though it's always messy, and the sun make it shimmer like gold.

And don't get me started on his eyes! They sparkle every time he's happy in a way that almost make me laugh too. And when he's duelling they glow with a light of dedication. And when he's angry they send lightning's.

...like their doing right now.

Yes, another thing I like about him. He's easy to tease, and in just one second I can make him fume with anger and frustration.

...like I'm doing right now.

And to be honest; I've always loved our verbal sparring. Even though I always win, he always tries to put up a good fight.

...like he's doing now...

"BLOODY FUCK, ANSWER ME MONEYBAGS!" He roars, waking me up from my thoughts. I give him a calm look and smirk again.

"Sorry, I only heard a lot of growling and howling (A/N: RHYME!)"

Oh yeah, here we go again, Katsuya's eyes are now starting to send me lethal lightning's.

But before he can bark again, the art-teacher Lucy Lane walks in. She's a Japanese looking woman in her thirties. Her hair is black and her eyes slanting, dark brown. She's quite short, like 1.60, and a very happy woman.

Now she gives me and Jou a calm look and smile sweetly.

"Mr. Katsuya, Mr. Kaiba, may you sit down? I have a project, which will take the whole day, and I have to start explaining it."

I bend Jou's fingers of my shirt and smirk towards him before I walk away to my seat in the back of the class-room.

Jou's POV

I swear, there's coming fume out of my ears right now! I'm so totally pissed of at Kaiba, he's always putting me down, calling me names and wins all of our fights.

Yes, both verbal and physical ones. I tell you, he must have black belt in, like, all things you can have one...

"Well, now that we're all calm, I have an announcement to make!" The teacher says in her calm voice. "We're going to have a project on the whole school, and it's about Valentine."

An exited murmur now rose over the class-room. One that only two boys did not join. And you know of whom I speak, so I do not need to tell.

"You are going to spend the whole day in art-class, making Valentine-cards to the ones you love! You can make as many as you want, to anyone. When you're done with a card, you put it in this box..."

Lucy pointed at a huge, soft pink box with big hearts in a deeper pink. It had a big hole at the top, big enough to fit in a little person. (A/N: Like Yugi...)

"...and tomorrow the cards will be sorted and delivered in you're morning class. After that, you go home and prepare for the Valentine dance at the evening. Any questions?"

Honda raised his hand and asked:

"When will we eat?" Everyone laughed at this question. Well, except Kaiba, he never laugh.

The teacher smiled sweetly. "At noon, in here, pizza. Clear?" Honda nodded and looked pleased.

Lucy clapped her hands and sat down behind her desk.

"So, what are you waiting for, start making cards!"

The scraping of chairs against floor was heard, and everyone rushed of to get coloured paper.

Well, except me, for two reasons:

One: I didn't have anyone to make a card for.

Two: Yugi would get too much paper and other stuff, so it would be enough for me as well.

"Jounouchi?" I turn my head around and look into Lucy's slanting eyes.

"Huh what, miss?" The teacher smiled and pointed to the large pile of papers next to me. Yugi had probably put them there for me, as the nice guy he is.

"Aren't you going to start?" I shake my head and look down at the table.

"I don' have anyone to give a card to..." Lucy tsk-ed at me.

"Oh, of course you do! Just think about all the girls in the class, I'm sure they'd be very happy to receive a card from you." I snort and shrug my shoulders. "Nah, I don' think so..."

Now my teacher sighed deeply. "Just think for a while Jou. I'm sure you'll find someone to give a card. Start making one, and think really hard. Good luck." With that, she walked away to a girl on another table and started to talk to her.

I look at the papers and sigh. Slowly I take a paper, a soft-red one, and start making a card. But only a few seconds later I through it away. It wasn't my colour, I didn't like red. I liked...

Blue.

Ocean-blue, is one of my favourite colours.

And it just happens to be the colour of a certain CEO's eyes...

Not that I like him of course, the silly thought...

I take the pile of papers on the desk next to me and start to look them through. To my great disappointment, there weren't any blue papers in the pile. The closest was purple and...

Yeah, not really my colour either.

I rise and walk over to the cabinets with paper in the classroom. I open one and start to lift papers, cursing under my breath. Who cleaned these cabinets anyway, he or she should really get fired.

"Need help with that, Jou?" I quickly turn my head and look upwards. (A/N: He's sitting on his knees looking, just so you know.)

My honey-coloured eyes meet green mischievous ones. I smile right up in the face of Ruuyi (A/N: How do you spell that!) Otogi, or dice-boy. Sure, he has teased me, like, forever, but he's a really nice guy.

"Nah, not really, dice-boy. You're only blocking the light actually..." He smirks at me and sit down next to me.

"Aw, you break my heart. So, what are you looking for?" I sigh and turn towards the cabinet again.

"Blue paper, can' seem to find any."

Otogi frown and looks upwards. Then he rise and looks to the top shelves. He smiles and point upwards.

"There! A whole pile of blue papers!" I'm sure my eyes started to shine, and I rise to.

"Really? Great!" I reach for the papers but, to my great sorrow, I'm too short to reach all the way. I curse loudly and pout.

Then I feel two strong arms around my waist, and in the next second I'm lifted of the ground. I shriek and look downwards. It's Otogi who's lifting me, and he's smiling broadly.

"There, you can take the papers now, right?" I look to the shelve again.

Heavens, he's right! I can take the papers with ease, and I smile victoriously. And then I fall down again and hit the ground with my feet.

I turn towards the green-eyed boy and smile happily.

"Got 'em!" I say and wave the papers in his face. He's smiling to, a soft smile.

Then I notice that he's still holding his arms around my waist. A small, almost unnoticeable, blush appears on my cheeks.

"Err... Otogi? You can let me go now..." He blinks and immediately takes away his arms.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I'd better go back to my seat, still got a lot of cards to make... yeah see ya!"

And with that dice-boy walks away to another table in the other side of the room.

And me? Well, I shrug my shoulders and go back to my table.

I sit down and starts working with one of the papers. Then I feel someone watching me. I turn my head around to find the source, but everyone else is working on the other tables. I frown and start working again.

Again, I feel someone looking at me. With an annoyed growl I look around again.

Then I hear a small cough from very close. I turn to my right and look into the purple eyes of Yugi. I blink and lean my head to the right in a questioning way.

"Wha'sup Yug'?" He holds my gaze and then nods to something behind me.

"What's happening between you and Otogi?" He asks with a suspicious look on his face.

I blink. And I blink again. Between me and Otogi? What the...? The rusty wheels in my head starts to turn and then it clicks. He must've seen when Otogi held me before! Oh God, how could it have looked to the others in the classroom!

" Oh no Yugi, it's nothin' like tha'! He helped me reaching some papers, tha's all bud!"

Yugi's already big eyes widened a little.

" Oooh... It looked like you were all... lovey-dovey towards each other..."

I blush and open my mouth to say something else, but I get interrupted by a cold and teasing voice behind me:

"What? Someone flirted with you, mutt? Oh my, we have more then one crazy person in this class..."

_**END CHAPTER!**_

Mm-yes I'm evil! I end it here, but there will be alot more chapters, don't ya worry chaps!

And if someone know how to spell Otogi's first name, then tell me so!

Please review, and I'll see you next chapter!


	2. The cards

Mhm, I'm back! ;) Okay, this was a long chapter, like Chinese-wall long. But I hope that's okay . Thanks to everyone that reviewed, it warmed my heart! –huggle-

BIG, BIG thankies to:

Luna Moon Godess: I know, it's quite off season, but I got an idea, and I just couldn't leave it alone! I'm glad you liked it anyway! Thanks for the review!

Chibichib: Thankies! Both for his name and the review! Ryugi... I'm glad you like!

Jenn120: Hi ya! I'm glad you like, and I hope you'll like the new chappie!

Lady Psychic: Thanks! I know, I know ,out of season... But I just had to write it! Thankies, and hugs!

Growing Pains: ...oops. Well... alot of exchange-students? Thanks for the review, and I'll try to get some Japanese names instead later.

Pharaohessl: Hm... Now I have two ways of spelling his name... Ryuji and Ryugi... ah well... Duke is much easier! But I'll call him Otogi, I think...

Heh, glad you liked. And I liked Otogi's and Jou's moment to. Haha, you'll just see how Seto and Otogi will fight, just you wait!

Thanks yet again for your review!

XxSexiItxX: Your name is Sophie! I'm sorry that I make you go with Honda but... well if you try to go with Ryou Bakura will kill you, and if you go with Jou Seto will kill you... only leaves Honda. Sorry! I'm glad you like, and I'm really happy you reviewed!

Nikki Mustang the Ravenclaw: Aaw, but Otogi's sweet! ;) Ah well... thanks for the review! And I'm happy you find it sweet! –huggles-

Jinkoushinzou: Alright, thanks! And I know you love Otogi, you tell me every bloody day! ;) Thanks again!

Aifos: I get a goldstar! OMG, THANKS! ...I love goldstars you see :P. Thanks for the review! –HUGGLE!-

Gemoflostsouls: Thanks! And I most certainly will go on!

_**THANKS AGAIN!**_

Disclaimer: And here we go again... I OWN NOTHING! Well... nothing about Yu-Gi-Oh that is... I do own my own stuff, like my bed and clothes... Moving on!

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Otogi/Jou... much more, you'll probably be able to guess! ANZU/DEATH, BIG TIME!

Warning: Ah yes... boy/boy love, some ´slight Anzu bashing and my spelling errors!

And yeah, Seto is a little OOC in this chap!

Read and enjoy! (and review if you can spare me some of your valuable time...)

Art-class, Domino high.

Jou's POV

"So mutt, who is the unlucky person who you has seduced?"

Oh bloody hell. Why the fuck did he always, ALWAYS have to put me down! Now I have another one of those fume-out-of-my-ears things.

I turn around towards Kaiba to tell him what I think of his constant insults. He's standing behind me with a smirk saying: I'm better then you, so ha, ha fuck off. He has taken of his blue school jacket, I note somewhere in the back of my head.

"Fuck off Kaiba!" I yell to him. "For yer big fat information, there is a whole bunch of people tha' likes me!"

One of Kaibas eyebrows rise and he looks genuinely surprised.

"Oh really? An example, if I may ask." I blink and starts to think really hard.

"Well, err... Yugi likes me..." Kaiba snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Okay. Give me a name besides all of your dorkey friends. If there is one. So then tell me mutt, or did the cat get your tongue, hm?"

Fuck.

He's right, I really don't have anyone besides my friends that like me... Except my sister, but I'm sure he'll just laugh at me if I say that.

No, by the way, he won't laugh, Seto Kaiba don't do the whole laughing thing. But he'll absolutely say something mean!

So I keep my mouth shut and just glare at him. A glare filled with all my anger and irritation.

One of my fearsome death-glares of doom!

"You look so much like a puppy with that look on your face." Kaiba says and walks away.

I blink. My glare had no affect on him, what so ever!

He must be a robot or something. Oh no, the robots are taking over!

LIKE IN TERMINATOR!

Maybe I just didn't look so fearsome as I thought.

I follow Kaiba with my gaze. Then I see him walk up to the Valentine-box. After looking around himself very quickly, he put something in it. My best guess is that said something was a Valentine card.

Like I care that he just put a card in that box...

Wait.

Seto Kaiba gave away a Valentine card? But... that would mean...

"OH MY GOD, HE LIKES SOMEONE!" I shout straight out.

Needless to say, everyone in the room is staring at me right now. Heh. Whoops.

"Jounouchi, please keep your voice down." Miss Lane say and start talking to another girl about how she'd spend Valentine.

I blush to a deep crimson and start to cutting out my card I started on earlier.

It's heart-shaped, well duh, and I've drawn the words Happy Valentine on it with silver.

It looks neat, and not to fluffy, mushy-gushy-ish. I turn it and starts thinking really hard. Who should I give it to...

And a light-bulb appears over my head. (A/N: I had one of those moments...)

I'll send it to Otogi! He's a nice guy, and he'll be happy.

I grab the silver pen again and write with very nice letters:

"_Happy Valentine dice-boy/ Jou. P.S: Thanks for helping me with the papers Otogi! D.S. _

I smile towards my creation. Perfect. Not to loving, only a friendly card.

I take another paper and start thinking. Well, who else, who else...

Then a name jumps into my brain and echo within my brain:

Seto Kaiba.

I blink several times and shake my head. Stupid mind, why the hell would I send a card to Kaiba?

He's only a cold-hearted, bastard-ish, evil, mean and teasing son of a bitch who mock me every time he see me!

"_And you have a crush on him..._" a voice in my head say in a teasing tone.

"_WHAT! No, I don't have a crush on him!_" I shout in my mind.

"_You do too._"

"_Do not"_

"_Do too"_

"_DO NOT!"_

"_Do too until eternity!"_

"_Do not... wait a minute, am I talking to myself?"_

"_So it would seem."_

"_Crap."_

Quickly, I pull out of the discussion in my mind and shake my head. Alright, maybe I have a little crush on him...

"_Told you so."_

I growl a little, but decide to ignore the voice in my head.

Why the hell does that sound so fucking lunatic?

I go back to the paper in my hands and start making a new card. It's also a heart-shaped one. But it's bigger, and I work harder on it.

I write/draw the same thing as on the last on the front: Happy Valentine.

But I also draw a dragon. It's big and majestic, and it's laying over the text, looking like it's about to attack something. But out of it's nose it's coming puffs of smoke, shaping like hearts.

And yes, it had a big similarity to Blue eyes white dragon.

It took me a lot of time to get the dragon finished, almost a full hour. But hell, was I satisfied with the result!

I turn the card over and ponders. What should I write? With slight hesitation I take a silver pen and write:

_Happy Valentine Seto./Your puppy Jou_

With a little more hesitation I finally draw another smoke-heart and write _Please be mine_ inside of it. I look at the card and smile. It looks great, it's the best card I've ever made.

And I'm giving it to my arch-enemy.

"_And to your biggest crush..."_ Voice inside my head giggles. I sigh. Well, that's true... But why the hell did I like him? Of all people in the world, why him!

A mystery we'll never get the answer of.

With a large smile, I stand and walk towards the box. I put in Otogi's card and then look at the card I'm giving to Kaiba. Well, here goes nothing...

I reach out to put in the card, but before I can someone snatch it from my hands.

"Hey!" I scream and turns around. My eyes grow very big.

Kaiba is holding my card with a smug grin on his face. Luckily, he hasn't looked on the name yet. But it'll only be a matter of time, and when he see the name, his name to be exact, he'll kill me.

As slow as he possibly can.

"Well, well, how interesting. Who could this be for then..." He slowly turn the card to look, but I beat him to it.

I grab the card and pull it out of his hands. And I'm surprised I got it, I thought Kaiba would've held on to it tighter. Without hesitating I throw it into the box, where it disappears, melting into the other cards laying there.

I sigh deeply with relief and turn towards Kaiba again. He's looking at me with a raised eyebrow and his, oh so annoying, trademark smirk. And I'm so going to get that of his face...

"Kaiba, you big ass!" I growl at him. "Ya don' go an' look at people's cards like tha'! It's bloody private!"

Did I get it of his face? No, I just succeeded in making it bigger!

"Is that so? I just wanted to warn the poor person getting that card so she could run and hide..."

I glare at him. Why the hell do I have a crush on this guy?

"_Let's see, let's see... he has beautiful eyes, a nice ass, he's rich, he's tall and handsome, is always dedicated in everything he does, he's smart... did I mention he's hot?"_

And no, that wasn't me thinking that. No, I only heard that annoying voice in my head again!

"_WHY ARE YOU BACK AGAIN!" _I roar inside my mind.

"_...I was never gone..." _I sigh deeply, and this time not only inside my mind.

"What are you sighing about, mutt?"

I blink and curse inside my head. Fuck, what am I going to say, that I sigh because I have a stupid voice in my head, who's annoying me?

Yeah, he won't think I'm crazy at all...

"_You can say that your sighing about his great looks..._" the voice in my head say with a teasing ring to it's voice. I almost growl, but stop myself, since Kaiba is standing in front of me...

"Err... I... sigh about... I got a paper cut in my finger! And it's stinging."

I never claimed to have a great mind!

"A paper cut? Let me see..." And then the unthinkable happens:

Kaiba takes my hand. I'm so completely and utterly choked that I can't move or say a word. A faint tinge of red appears on my cheeks. Gods, his hands are so soft and warm...

Kaiba slowly lift my hand to his face and starts looking at my fingers, one by one. A small frown appears on his forehead.

"I can't see any paper cut..." Now I finally react. I pull my hand away from him and back away slowly.

"Oh, heh... It's on the other hand... ehm... see ya!"

And with that, I retreat to my own table.

I heavily sink down next to Yugi and put my head on the table. I can clearly feel my cheeks burn with a large blush.

"Ehm, Jou?" I snap my head up from the desk and look to my right. Yugi is watching me with a curious expression on his face.

And an ancient pharaoh on his back. (A/N: )

"Yeah, what'ya wan' Yuge?" Now he's smiling in an evil way. And who ever said Yugi is innocent and sweet? If you knew him as well as I do, you'd know alot better.

"So... now I see why there's not anything between you and Ryugi... it's between you and Kaiba it's boiling..."

Okay, if I thought I had a big blush earlier, I was soo wrong... But before I can tell Yugi how completely crazy he is the door opens and the pizza we were promised earlier arrived.

Yeah, explaining can wait, lets eat some pizza!

**2hours later, still Jou's POV**

FINALLY!

The day's over and I can go home!

I rush towards my locker to leave my books and get my jacket. It takes me less then five minutes. And then you must remember that my locker and the art-classroom is in the opposite parts of the building!

I hurriedly open my locker and throw in the things in the locker. But to my great dismay, all things fall out as I do so. For a moment I forgot that all my things had been balanced in a very fragile way.

But why, WHY did it have to fall out now, I'm already late. My dad, the evil, drunken bastard, told me to be home at five and now it's... I quickly check my clock.

My eyes grow big as dinner-plates.

HALF PAST THREE! Oh my God, I had to get this done in fifteen minutes if I wished to catch the last bus home! (A/N: I know, it's a bit early for the last bus, but I have to be evil to him.)

Can't I walk home you ask? Well... It will take me, like, two hours!

Cursing wildly I grab the biggest of my books and throw them carelessly into the locker. A while the throw-in-the-books-as-fast-and-untidily-as-you-can tactic worked just fine, but when I put in the last note-book everything fell out again.

I screamed and punched the locker next to mine as hard as I could.

"DAMNIT!" I cried and punched again. Ouch! It hurts as hell in my hand by now, but it's nothing compared to what my father would do if I come home late again.

But hey, at least this day couldn't get any worse, right?

"Mutt?"

When will I ever learn that if you say those words it always, _always_ get worse?

I turn around as quick as I can and see the one and only Seto Kaiba coming walking towards me. He stops only a few feet away from me and slowly looks to the mess on the floor. A sly smirk appears on his face and he looks at me again.

"So... The puppy hasn't been house trained yet?" I glare at him and bend down to lift up the biggest book on the floor.

"Shut up Kaiba. I don't have the time right now, I have to be outa here in..." I glance on my watch again. FUCK! SEVEN MINUTES!

"Shitshitshitshit..." I repeat over and over again while I throw in the books in the locker again.

But, just as the last time, they fall out again. I scream in pain and anger as one of the books hit one of my toes. I shout out in pain again and start to jump around, holding my injured foot in both of my hand.

Then I hear something I've never heard:

Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba, laughing his head off.

I stop jumping instantly and glare at him. He's standing with his arms around his stomach and is laughing so hard that tears are falling out off his eyes.

At any other time I would've probably said something like that he has a beautiful laughter, but now I'm down-right pissed.

"Well, ha, ha Kaiba, I'm dying with laughter over here." I mutter with my voice dripping with sarcasm. I look at my watch again and feel my heart sink in my chest.

Three minutes. I'd never make it now. I would die from another reason than laughing, that's for sure...

I bend down again to take up my books, even though it's hard when I barely can see anything. You see, somehow my eyes are very wet and makes me see in a very foggy way.

Then I hear metal hitting stone. In the next second I see another hand grabbing the big book, the math book to be precise.

My gaze slowly moves along that hand, up an arm, to a shoulder to finally stop on a face. A very handsome face with beautiful, blue eyes surrounded by chestnut-brown hair.

"Let me help you with that puppy." Kaiba say and starts to take up more books. I can't do anything else but stare. Kaiba is actually helping me!

I lean down and take up two of my note books and turn to throw them back into the locker, but then I feel a strong hand grab my arm. I turn slowly and look into Kaiba's eyes.

"You already tried to throw them in your way. Let me handle it, okay?" I blink.

Trust Kaiba? Moneybags? Letting him put my "valuable" things in my locker?

The answer to that question is so obvious.

"Sure!"

And Kaiba takes the biggest books and carefully put them in my locker. Then he bend down to pick up more books.

I can't help but to look at his ass for a second when he bends down.

Oh yeah, I'm so totally enjoying the view!

Okay, for those who hasn't guessed it, I'm gay. Or more like bi. I like girls, but I'm more into guys, you get me?

"MUTT, BLOODY HELL!" I jump with fright and manage to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Wha'... wha'da hell moneybags!" I shriek. Oh God, he didn't see me check out his ass, did he!

He's looking at me with an amused look on his face.

"I've told you three times to give me your notebooks. So... give me your notebooks!"

I rise, madly blushing, from the floor and hand him the books. He turns and put back the books. Then he backs off one step and makes an arm gesture towards the locker.

"Voila!" He says in a satisfied tone and picks up his briefcase. I take a step forward and look into the locker. My eyes almost pops out of their sockets.

My locker is perfect! The books are neatly placed on the two shelves in a way I've never managed to put them. I turn to Kaiba with my mouth at wide agape.

"How... How tha' hell did ya do tha'?" I manage to choke out and Kaiba smirk.

"Oh, its easy... if your not a foolish little puppy."

I growl at him and I'm just about to give him a reply, but then I remember my bus.

"Oh man! I'm late!" I shout and run towards the door. I throw them open and, to my great relief, the bus is still standing in front of the school.

I run towards it, but just when I'm only a feet away from it, the bloody bus-driver from hell closes the door and start to drive away.

(A/N: That has happened too me. TWO TIMES!)

"NO WAIT!" I scream, but the bus keeps going. I stop and stares as the bus goes around the corner.

So, that was it. I was going to be late home, and then my father would beat me to the brink of my life. And then I would be lucky! Oh, I'm so dead...

"You know mutt, that it's very rude to leave and not say good-bye..." I groan and turn around. And I almost fall over.

Only one foot behind me is Kaiba. I hadn't thought that he'd be right under my nose when I turned! Err, maybe more like right over my nose, but you get my point.

"Oh, shut it. I just missed my bus and..." I sigh and let my voice die. It's silent for a second, but then another voice is heard.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir?" We both turn our heads. A few feet away is a man in black suit and a driver-hat. He's standing next to a huge, black limo and is holding a passenger-door open.

"What James?" Kaiba snap back. The older man bows and makes a gesture towards the door.

"Your limo has arrived, sir." I almost laugh, like someone could miss the limousine, it's blocking the road!

I scratch my head and say. "Well Kaiba I'm in a hurry so... I'll see ya around..." I turn to walk the long road home, but then a strong hand grabs my arm, making me turn around. I look into Kaiba's blue eyes yet again.

"Would you... like a lift?" I blink and stare at Kaiba. He looks quite embarrassed for a second, but I can have imagined it.

Did I want a lift? Did I want to ride with Kaiba in his expensive limo, all the way to my house? Sit next to him in a warm and comfortable limo?

"Yeah! Let's go Kaiba!"

We never expected that answer, now did we...

_**END OF CHAPTER!**_

Yay, I finished another chapter! And no one died! Not even Anzu... –sob- ah well, her time will come... –smiles in a very creepy way-

Seto: Okay, she starts to freak me... I only know one way to escape: PLEASE REVIEW AND WE'LL SE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! –runs off-


	3. Limo ride!

Yeah, I'm back again!

Seto: Oh joy...

Me: Ah Seto, you know you're happy to see me!

Seto: ...--

Me: Not? Oh well.

I'm SO sorry! This chapter took long time, but I got a writers block... GAH! It's soo annoying! Ah well, the chapter came at least!

BIG THANKIES TOO:

Growing Pain: Hehe I knooow. Ehe... yeah, soon it'll be Valentine and then... Ah, I'm not saying what happens, cause that would so ruin the story...

Thanks for the review, hugs and kisses to you!

Chibichib: Thankies! Well, of course Seto starts to like Jou! It's written in the stars! –cough- sorta. Ah well, thanks again!

Jenn120: Thanks! I'm glad you liked!

XxSexiItxX: Heh. Thanks for the review, I loved it! Hm... things might happen in the limo, and if not there... then it'll happen something on other places!

And, next time your sister's in the way: Throw her out the window!

...no I'm not crazy for reviews...;) Thanks yet again!

YuYuYasha: Thanks! And yes, SETO/JOU 4-EVER! ...yeah, they rock. Otogi isn't that bad... After all, he put Jou in a sexy puppy-costume... –drools- ah well.

Awesome, I don't know... but if you say so! Thanks again!

Pharaohessl: O.O beat your computer? Heh, I create emotion...

No, I just have to make Seto wait for his card, he has to be more patient...-sigh- missing the bus sucks... and so does walking home! (I have to walk 1,5 km home from the bus...)

Thanks yet again, your review made me happy!

Gemoflostsouls: thanks! Oooh, but you'll _have_ to wait...-grins evily-

Jinkoushinzou: O.o ...don't really know how to answer this review. If I didn't know you, I'd think that you are crazy... But you're absolutely not! ...absolutely nooot. –backs away towards the alarm-button muttering "just a little further-

Eheh... Thanks anyway for the review!

Och, jag gav dig lite reklam på andra ficen!

Aifos: Gihi? KAWAII! Aanywho. Thanks for the review.

AnimeNymph: Hey ya! Thanks for the review, and thanks for the music tip! Oh God, I so bloody love that song! "When you say nothing at all" rock! But I sorta had another music idea... the song "Have you ever been in love?" by Celine Dion. I love that song also. But hey, I might use both! Hope the slow-dance was nice... ;)

Thanks again for the review!

Nikki Mustang the Ravenclaw: Sorry for Seto being OOC, but hey he's in love! –sigh- ah, the power of love. (Seto: -rolls his eyes- pfsh, whatever...) YAY, CANDY!

Thanks for the review!

Assassin of the Shadow: Thanks! Glad you liked the chapter, and my Anzu-dieing-comment. But hey, I'm just being honest! She's sooo gonna die... CRAP I GAVE IT AWAY! Heh, anywho...

Thanks for the review, it warmed my heart!

_**THANKS AGAIN!**_

Disclaimer: You already know it, but since I don't want to be sued... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yet...

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Otogi/Jou and many more! Like Anzu/Death...

Warnings: Oh, the usual: boy/boy love, Anzu bashing and many spelling errors. Kaiba slight OOC as well...

So, read and review!

Chapter 3

Kaibas limo

Normal POV

Both boys jumped into the limo and sat down. Seto sat down so he rode backwards and Jou sat on the seat opposite him. For a long while it was completely silent, but then the drivers voice was heard through a speaker.

"Where to, Mr. Kaiba, sir?" Seto looked at Jou and waited to get his answer. The young CEO had no idea of where the puppy lived, and really wanted to know.

"So, Katsuya. Tell him, where do you live?" Seto said after a few more moments of silence.

Jou flinched and blushed. He had been in deep thought. Over what you ask? Oh, only over if the seats were made of real leather or not...

"Err... 5 Martens-street." He stuttered. Of course that was not where he lived, but it was only about one block away from his home, and he'd make it home before five. Actually, he had no idea who lived there.

Seto blinked, and a surprised expression was visible for a second, but then he smirked.

"You heard him James. 5 Martens-street."

"But sir, I thought you said..."

"Do as I say James. Do I have to remind you of who that pays your salary?"

"No sir. 5 Martens-street"

And the limo started driving down the road.

Seto's POV

I look at the mutt from the corner of my eye while I'm typing on my laptop I took up a few seconds ago. He's looking around himself in an astonished way.

"So, I guess this is the first time you ride a limo, am I right pup?"

Jou looks up at me and nods. Then he pulls one hand through his messy locks and smile in a very boyish way.

"It was nice of ya to give me a ride Kaiba." I bend deeper down over my work, hoping he didn't see the faint blush staining my cheeks.

"Don't mention it. Besides, I only did what any master would do for his puppy." For that I receive a growl and a mutter. But I can't hear what he muttered so I look up again.

"Excuse me Katsuya? Care to repeat that in English, since I don't speak dog?"

Jou's blonde head snaps up hand he meats my gaze steadily.

"I said; Yer not my master!" I snicker and do not answer. Then the blonde sigh and say in a very low voice:

"Seriously, can't he be nice fer once? Just fer once?" I snap my head up and look at the puppy. "What was that, mutt?"

He just glare at me and looks out the window. Heh. Maybe I should try to be a bit nicer to him, since I'm in love with him and want him to like me to? Yeah, lets try that. But what to do...

Talk? Yeah, he likes talking, right?

...not to me, I guess. But it's worth a shot.

"So, err... how was your day then?" I ask in a polite, but not to friendly tone.

I almost smack my head to the window. What kind of stupid question was that! But Jou doesn't seem to think the question was weird.

It was probably the fact that I asked something that polite that made him surprised.

"Well... It was okay, I guess. Not to bad. And yours?" I think for a second.

"It wasn't a total waste of time." I say in my usual cold manner. Jou's honey-brown eyes spark mischievously. "Oh really? So, ya like Valentine then, huh? Yer fav holiday?"

I snort. "No, It's a silly day, only made for the chocolate-makers and other companies to make more money. And for school to make silly school-dances."

Jou blink slowly and smiles a little while looking to the floor. "Yeah, it is a silly holiday. I don't really like it tha' much." I raise one of my thin eyebrows. I always thought he loved Valentine as much as the geek-squad.

"Not? Why not puppy? I thought that puppies loved attention." He growls a little at the dog comment, but then shook his head.

"Nah, it's just... I don't get any cards. In five years I've got five cards. All from Yugi, who feels sorry for me." I look at him, and my heart make a little summersault.

He never gets cards?

Ever?

And I just sent him one? Well that sucks. Good thing I didn't sign it...

"You don't? That's surprising." Jou glares at me.

"Don' be so fuckin' mean. I don't need your sarcasm..."

"I wasn't sarcastic, puppy. I meant it."

"Oh."

Silence. Oh, how I loath the silence. The buzzing silence, thick as pea-soup...

"So... How many cards do ya receive Kaiba? 100?" I chuckle and shake my head.

"Close. 103 every year. And that is only from people at school."

**THUD.**

...okay. Even I, the great genius I am, could see that one coming. Jou just fell out of his seat down on the car-floor. He stares at me with his mouth fully open, like a fish out of the water.

"103!" He shout and pulls himself up to the seat again. I nod slowly.

"Yes. And I don't see why, seeing I never send any cards." That is actually a question I have pondered over a long time. I mean, I never speak to anyone, if not to give insults, I only glare at people that dares to speak to me and...

...well, I'm basically the biggest bastard and cold-fish on the planet. (A/N: What? He is!)

Jou scratch the back of his head and look at me with a weird expression. Like he's checking me out. In my dreams.

"Well, girls often jus' go for the looks, ya know?" I blink at him.

"And by that you mean..."

To my big surprise, Jou suddenly blush to a deep crimson and seem to look on anything but me. "Well... yer not ugly Kaiba, ya know?" I rise one eyebrow to him, and almost snicker at the blush on his face.

It makes him look so damn cute!

"Well, if it's true that girls just go on the looks, I can't see why you hasn't received any cards." My statement makes the limo fall into silence.

I look on Jou under a few bangs of my chestnut brown hair. He's staring at me with a large blush staining his cheeks.

Hey, he looks like a tomato...

"Err... Kaiba, wha'dya mean with tha'?" I cross my arms nonchalantly and close my eyes. A sly smirk appears at my lips when I say:

"What? I thought that girls liked puppies." A low growl comes from him.

But before he can retaliate the limo comes to a sudden stop, making me push backwards in my seat. And sends everything in the opposite seat to my side.

And, yeah as you know there's just one thing in the opposite seat.

"UMPH!" Yes, that was indeed the word that just came out of my mouth. Or, not really a word, more a sound. The sound of air being pressed suddenly out of your stomach.

Talking about my stomach, someone is very tightly pressed against it.

Someone, as in Jounouchi Katsuya.

The blonde boy is blushing madly, sitting in my lap in a very promising position. His hands are on my heaving chest, and spread warmth through my whole body.

Then the door opens and my driver appears.

"We're here sir, 5 Martens-Street..." His voice seems to get stuck in his throat when he sees the... very compromising position me and Katsuya is in. His mouth falls open and he backs away a little.

I look at Jou and rise my eyebrows.

"Well? Aren't you going to get off? Or does the puppy want to cuddle his master some more?" My question makes Jou blush ever more and he practically jumps out of my lap.

He jumps out the door of the limo. Smirking, I go out after him. Now, this will get interesting...

The blonde smiles weakly to me and bows a little. "Yeah, thanks Kaiba. For the ride home."

I smirk and look around at the very familiar neighbourhood.

"So... You live here?" I ask and look at him. He nods and then look at me with an uneasy look on his face. "Aren't ya goin home?"

I shake my head and grab my briefcase. "No, I'm going to work for a few hours."

Jou looks at me with a very confused expression.

"Err... then why don' ya go back into the limo? I mean, yer not walking to work are ya?"

I force myself not to laugh.

"Oh, it's not far from here. Not far at all. If you turn around you can actually see it." Katsuya turns his head slowly and then he go stiff.

A small snicker manage to force itself out of my throat. Right behind him, on 5 Martens-Street, is a huge building with a huge sign saying:

Kaiba Corporation 

"So... you live here mutt? Strange, I thought I'd notice if a stray dog was walking around in my building."

_**END CHAPTER!**_

Oookay, sooo what'dya think? Short? I know.

Boring? I hope not!

But how'll I ever find out what you think...

-lightbulb- I KNOW! REVIEW!

Seto: O.O Oh my. Please, do as she say, or else she'll cry, get depressed and stuff. And then she'll pair me up with... ANZU!

Anzu: -pipes up out of nowhere- Friendship?

Seto: AAH! –Runs like hell-

Yeah, next chapter may take some time, but I'll try to update as quickly as I possibly can!


	4. Fights And Amour

Heello people, and welcome! 

New chapter again, this time longer! Since I can't answer reviews, lets get started.Thanks by the way, I loved the reviews and wrote them all down!

Disclaimer: Have you seen Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya make-out and declare their undying love for each other on the Yu-Gi-Oh series lately? Exactly, then you know that I haven't bought Yu-Gi-Oh yet!

Pairings: Same as last chapter!

Warning: Yeah, yeah... Boy/boy love, Anzu bashing. Aaand spelling errors!

I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, but writing takes time damnit! Ah well, here comes the chapter!

Chapter 4 Twenty minutes later. Katsuya's apartment. Normal POV 

"Damn smart-ass, thinks he's so bloody superior..." Jou kept mumbling curses and insults under his breath when he opened the creaking door to his lousy apartment.

And why did he mumble these insults and curses? Well, that bloody ignorant rich-ass snob(also called Seto Kaiba) had, about fifteen minutes ago, won another of their fights. Both the verbal and the one with fists.

Flashback

"_So, you live here mutt?_ _Strange, I thought I'd notice if a stray dog was walking around in my building."_

_That made Jou growl loudly and walk closer to the CEO._

"_Shu'dup ya prick! Maybe I don' live here, so what? I don' wan'ya to know where I live, and this was close to my home!" That made the tall brunette snicker a little._

"_Ah, I see. The puppy couldn't find his way home, so he goes to the closest place, waiting for his master to pick him up." Jou growled once again. Seto bent down and put a hand behind his ear._

"_Sorry, what? Care to repeat in English, mutt?" _

_Oh, that did it. _

_With a roar, Jou jumped Seto. Since the taller boy wasn't prepared, he fell backwards on the pavement and winced as he hit it hard. _

_The blonde's face lit up for a second when he had the upper hand, but soon the smile was washed away when Seto freed his hands and grabbed Jou's shoulders. With a swift motion, Seto swooped places, so Jou lay under him, looking very surprised and scared._

_And Jou was very scared. What would Seto do to him now? _

_Seto leaned closer to the puppy and smirked. He held the other boy's wrists over his head, tightly pressed against the pavement. _

"_So... have we learned our lesson now, pup? Do not, ever, try to bite your master." Jou blushed at how that sounded._

"_I-I'd never bite ya, tha's sick!" He yelled up to Seto. Seto quirked an eyebrow at him._

"_I didn't mean literally, puppy." Seto said in his usual cold manner. Jou blushed again._

"_Err...I knew that!"_

"_No you didn't."_

"_Yes I did. I totally did." _

"_I'm not going to repeat myself, mutt."_

_Jou glared at him._

"_I'm not a mutt!" He growled and tried to free his arms._

_Do I have to tell you that he failed? _

_Seto leaned closer, so there noses where almost touching. That movement made Jou's eyes grow big, almost to the size of Yugi's eyes. _

"_Yes you are. And you are a puppy too. Puppy."_

_Jou made another attempt to free himself, but failed yet again. Seto clicked his tongue and shook his head at this._

"_T-t-t... do you actually think that's going to work?" _

"_Argh! Bloody let me go!" Jou cried out and wiggled underneath the CEO. Then he remembered that he still was in a hurry home. _

"_Crap! Wha' time is it!" He shouted and looked Kaiba in the eye. The teen blinked at him with a confused look to his face. _

"_Why do you ask?"_

_Jou sighed irritated._

"_Why do people ask stuff, Kaiba? I BLOODY HAVE TO BE HOME BY FIVE!" _

_Seto sighed and brought his right hand to his face. Jou saw his chance to get free and used his free hand to push the brunette on top of him in the chest. _

_Seto didn't even flinch. Why did the guy have to be so fucking strong!_

_He continued to look at his watch, a very expensive Rolex. Then a sly smirk appeared on his face. _

"_Oh, don't worry mutt. It's only five past four, you'll get home to your pound in time." _

_Jou cursed under his breath. Damn that clock for being so slow! If it hadn't, then he would be able to get out of here quicker!_

"_**Aw, but do you wanna get out from there?**" Oh no. _

_Not again._

_He was going mad. Utterly, completely mad. _

"_**WHY ARE YOU BACK AGAIN!"** He roared inside his mind. The voice snickered at his outburst._

"_**Oh, I just love to make you angry. You are the only one I can speak to, you see. Soo... Don't you just want to reach up and...**" The voice's... voice went lower and Jou's eyes grew wider at what it said._

"_WHAT!" He yelled, this time not in his head. _

_Damn._

_Seto looked at him with a confused expression on his face. _

"_Pardon? I haven't said anything yet, puppy."_

_Jou blushed and looked away._

"_Shu'dup and let me up!" He growled and tried to move again. And failed again._

_Seto looked at him and smirked._

"_Oh, I'll let you up..." Jou looked hopeful. "...if you beg me."_

_Blink._

_That was the only movement Jou could manage for a few seconds. Then he blushed and yelled (or more like, squealed);_

"_WHAT! No, no frickin' way! Tha's just sick!" _

_Seto smirked at him._

"_Maybe, but it will be fun to hear you beg me for something. Ah, and while you're at it, don't forget to add the 'master' also."_

_Jou glared viciously at him._

"_Like hell I'll beg ya for anythin'..." _

_He yelped when Seto bent even closer to him, and looked him sharply in the eye. _

"_Oh, I think you will. I will keep you here until you do, even if it takes you hours. And then you'll be late to... whatever it is you'll be late to after five."_

_Jou closed his eyes and sighed. That was so mean. Black-mailing. _

_Still, what else could you expect from Seto Kaiba._

_Ah well, he'd better just get it over with..._

"_Would ya please let me up..." He mumbled the rest of the sentence and blushed. He heard Seto clear his throat and opened his eyes again._

"_What?" He snapped at him. Seto just rose on eyebrow and smirked. Jou sighed deeply. Then he said in a clear and very embarrassed voice:_

"_Would ya please let me up...masterIbegyou." Okay, the last part came out so fast that he almost sprained his tongue. But still he said it._

"_Puppy, I can't hear you." _

_Jou glared at the boy that was only one inch away from his face. _

"_Yes ya did! Now let me up!" Seto shook his head and smirked even wider._

"_I don't think you are in the position to give commands, puppy. Now just be good boy, and beg me to let you go." _

_Jou was on the brink of crying. It all felt so damn hopeless, being under Kaiba's well trained body, smelling his wonderful scent... _

_And not be able to get up to beat the crap out off him!_

"_FUCK! FINE! WOULD YA PLEASE LET ME UP! ...master I beg you..." The last part came out in a soft whisper._

_Jou closed his eyes to stop the burning sensation that came to his eyes. He wouldn't cry, not in front of him..._

_The weight and warmth above him disappeared and Jou opened his eyes again. Not wasting another second, he flew up from the ground and glared heatedly at the brunette. Seto looked totally emotionless, except from the sly smirk on his lips._

"_Now, that wasn't so hard, was it pup?"_

_Oh, that was it. Jou was now so angry that he thought he'd explode. _

"_FUCK YOU KAIBA! Yer the biggest bastard I've ever had the displeasure to meat! I...I... I BLOODY HATE YOU!" _

_And with that, Jou turned around and ran._

End Flashback 

Jou's POV

Sighing deeply, I dried away a warm tear. Well, at least I got home in time...

"BOY!" I wince at the harsh voice. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!"

I growl and walk into the small living-room. There's empty bear-bottles everywhere on the carpeted floor, and stains of different shapes and colours. Yeah, I had never dared to check what the stains really was made off.

Sometimes it's better not to know.

The smell is horrible; a mix of smoke and bear.

In the old sofa, is the man I fear with all my heart; my father. He looks at me with very groggy eyes. Slowly, he gets up to his feet and walk towards me with uneven steps.

"Wha'dya want, dad?" I ask calmly. The man is now only one foot away from me. With angry eyes he waves his fist in my face.

"I'm hungry! Go make yourself useful, and make me dinner!" I glare at him but decide not to say against, and just make him food.

**Next day, Domino High. Home-room.**

**Normal POV. **

**14 February.**

It was a wonderful day. The bird wasn't twittering, the sun wasn't shining and no one was singing happy songs.

And the students sat inside their home-rooms, everyone very nervous. It was the day. Day D. VALENTINE!

And now, they would get their cards, and see the reactions of those who had received their cards. And of course, they could ask their crushes to go to the school Valentine dance.

The silence was complete in Jou's and the others classroom when the teacher entered with their cards. And the teacher was dressed as Amour. And that was really embarrassing, since the teacher was about 76 years old.

"Happy Valentine students!" She chirped and lifted her bow with an arrow, it's tip shaped as a heart, and aimed it at them for a few seconds. Then she put it on her desk. She snapped her fingers and three men walked in with two sacks of cards in each hand.

"This year we had a record of sent cards to this class! 578!" Everyone cheered, except Seto. He wasn't really the cheering type. And he was still a little angry, because Jou has said he hated him yesterday... and yes, he was also a little sad.

Yes, you did read that right. Sad. Seto Kaiba, sad over someone saying they hated him.

The teacher now brought up a small pile of letters with a red ribbon around them and looked out over the class.

"Yugi, you got ten letters." Yugi blushed and took the small pile from the teacher. Yami looked a little angry, but then Yugi leaned over to him and whispered something in his ear. Said thing made Yami's eyes go wide and he smiled happily.

"Yami! Oh my... 32 letters, not bad!" Yami smiled a little and looked through his pile until he found Yugi's letter. The rest of the letters went to the trash-can. (A/N: Oh, he's just hopelessly romantic...)

"Ryou... also ten!" At this, Bakura rose and looked around himself with a furious expression.

"OKAY! WHO SENT HIM A FUCKING CARD BESIDE ME! That persons are so going to the shadow-realm before you can say 'pineapple'!" To emphasise his point, a purple flash appeared above his head.

The teacher sighed and gave the letters to Ryou.

"You know what we said about that Bakura. No sending people to the Shadow Realm in school." Bakura pouted (A/N: KAWAII!) and sat down again.

"Yes miss. Sorry." The teacher waved it away and leaned down into one of the sacs again, making the tunica she wore slide up, and almost show her ass.

"Who else, who else... Ah Bakura! 31 cards..." Bakura sniffled a little.

"Aw, I got less then the pharaoh..." Ryou patted his back and said in a loving tone:

"But you know you're still the sexiest person I know!"

The teacher coughed a little and bent down into the bag. After giving away cards to random people, she went to the next sac.

"Honda...Err... two cards." Honda looked happy anyway when he got the cards.

"Anzu. Heh, how surprising. None." Anzu still looked happy. The dumb person she was, the information hadn't yet passed her brain. Wait, she has no brain...

Never mind, let's move on.

"Marik... One. And Malik got one too." The blondes looked at the cards at the same time and cheered:

"Aw, you shouldn't have!" And they started to make-out, still in their seats.

No one in the classroom reacted though. They were so accustomed to it.

"Ryuji Otogi... Ah, 95 cards! You hold the record so far..." One of the huge bags ended up on his desk and he smiled a little. He hoped to find a card from the blonde puppy inside.

"Seto Kaiba... Should I expect 103 again?" Seto merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Ah, let's see..." The teacher rose her eyebrows. "Oh, that's surprising. 104 cards." Seto stared at her.

"104? Are you sure?" The teacher nodded and dropped the sac into his lap. "Your fans are increasing, Seto."

Seto stared at the bag with wide eyes. That was odd. He had always gotten 103 cards, and now he got 104.

Weird.

The teacher continued to hand out cards, and Jou shrank lower into his seat at every name, seeing the cards decreasing. Now there was only one sac left, and it looked like there was about sixty left. And he would only get one, that sucked major arse...

"Jou... Oh, congratulation Jou! You got a few more this time." Jou closed his eyes and leaned backwards a little. Oh, great. So, he got three or what...

**Thump.**

"75! Way to go Jou!" Jou opened his eyes and stared at the big sack on his desk.

**Thump**

This time, the loud thump came from Jou, who had fell off his chair in surprise. And everyone else looked equally surprised.

"S-seve-seventyfive?" He asked and got up again, furiously blushing. The teacher nodded happily and then looked at her watch.

"Oh dear, would you look at the time! Have a nice day, and I'll see you at the school-dance! And don't forget to ask your loves to go to the dance with you!" And with that, the teacher took her bow and jumped out of the classroom.

Through the window. (A/N: O.O Teacher survives that. They'll survive the bloody apocalypse.)

No one noticed that though, seeing that everyone had already left the classroom. Except Anzu. She still looked happy and just sat there. Then suddenly the look on her face changed.

"I didn't get any cards?" She said in a teary voice.

_**END CHAPTER!**_

HA! I finished another one! And no one died, even though there was a bow in the room... I was sooooooo tempted to let the arrow fly into Anzu's head... –pout-

Ah well, next chapter may take some time, but I hope to be done in no longer than two weeks! But, Christmas is coming, ya know...

Ah, thanks for reading, and please review! 


	5. The Loveattack!

NEW CHAP!

Mhm, I'm good, I'm good...

-cough- sorry. Err... Well, thanks to those who reviewed, but I can't answer the reviews anymore ( That sucks major arse! I just got too know that you're not allowed too... –pouts-

But I still want to thank you all very much! I was so happy about all the reviews! Hugs and cookies to ya all!

Hm... since I have no more to add, let's get this story on the road!

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

Pairings: Same as last chapter, read them again if you forgot! Though I can tell you it's Seto/Jou!

Warnings: Usual stuff, boy/boy love and my crappy writing! Also, Anzu bashing! If any of this offends you, don't read this fic!

Okay, here we go!

Chapter 5 14 February 10:06 

**Domino School/ Lockers**

**Jou's POV.**

I'm sure my head is going to split in two from the smile that's currently on my lips/all over my face. I got more than one letter! 74 more to be precise!

Oh my God, I'm going to fly soon!

Like the teacher did... Heh.

Ah well, letters! I carry the sac to my locker and then let it down on the floor to be able to open my locker. The door swing open without any problems, and I take my bag and jacket out. I pull on the blue jacket, swing the bag over my shoulder and close the door again with a loud bang.

Whistling, I pick up the sac and start to walk towards the door. I'm so gonna read my cards the rest of the day, and then pick out someone to ask to the dance...

"Oh, Jou-u!" I stop dead in my tracks and turn around, uncertainly. To my big surprise, there's a whole bunch of girls behind me, all very attractive. Their looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Err... yeah?" I say and look confusedly at them. One of them, a girl with tremendously long and curly, brown hair and green eyes, take a step forward and giggle a little.

"So, Jou... have you asked anyone to the dance yet?" She asks and blush. The other girls starts to giggle and wave their eyelashes towards me.

I feel totally confused over this sudden flirting.

"No..." I say uncertainly, and the girls squeal with, I think, delight.

Though it's hard to tell. They can have had their toes stepped on.

"Great! Then we can go!" One of the girls grabs my arm. I recognize her, it's Sarah Yume, one of the most popular and attractive girls in the school. Her hair is black and looks like silk, and her eyes are big and grey.

And she's currently pressed up against me with a, I guess, flirty look on her face.

Or she could have something in her eye, since she's blinking so much...

"NO! Go with mee!" Another girl, a blonde, grab my other arm and hugs it possessively.

"No, me!" Now all of the girls are pulling various parts of my body, looking furiously at each other. Okay, this starts to get freaky...

A loud cough is head behind us, and the pulling stops. All the girls looks to the direction, and so do I. My eyes go big.

Behind us is Ryuji, and he's looking at me, smiling sweetly. The black hair is neatly put up, and the green eyes are sparkling. He walks up to us and the girls back away a little. He then takes my hand, looking at the other girls in a sweet, but still evil way.

"Sorry girls, but he's mine. Back off." My mouth falls wide open.

Otogi... just said I was his? Oh man, I thought my card looked friendly!

The girls went 'aw' and then they all walked away, fume going out of their ears. I look at Otogi and swallow hard. A blush was staining my cheeks and I dragged a hand through my messy hair.

"Err... why did ya say that? I mean, we aren't gonna..." I swore I could see a slightly disappointed look in Ryuji's face when I said that.

"Oh... Ah well, I just wanted to help you. I thought the girls were annoying you..." His voice drifted of and he looked down at his shoes. I felt a bang of guilt, and took Ryuji's hand again.

"Aw thanks, man! They were starting to get freaky an'... yeah, it was nice of ya!"

Ryuji looked at me again and smiled wildly, the look of disappointment from earlier long gone.

"You're welcome, Jou! It was the least I could do, since you gave me that card!"

He blushed. "It was very nice. I...I was happy when I got it."

I blushed too.

"Err... yer welcome too. Well, I have to go home now, read the cards and stuff, ya know. Still have to find someone to go wit'..." A light of hopefulness was lit in Ryuji's eyes, and he nodded.

"Right. See ya tonight!" And with that, Ryuji walked out through the door and out to his sport car. I got out just in time to see it drive away. I shrug and shake my head.

Weird.

Yeah, this day couldn't get any weirder...

Normal POV 

"Big brother, wait up!" Jou turned his head and rose one eyebrow.

Behind him, he saw Seto walk towards a big limo, same limo that picked him up yesterday. Running after Seto, was Mokuba. He looked a little out of breath, and his voice had a little tinge of whining in it.

"Seeeetooo, why are you walking so faaaast?" Jou could, even from this distance, hear Seto sigh.

"Because I want to get home, Mokuba. Work isn't waiting, you know..."

Mokuba sighed to, and looked to his left.

Were Jou just happened to be standing, ten meters away. Jou saw the little kid's eyes brighten and a big, cheerful smile on his lips. Sometimes, Jou doubted that Mokuba and Seto were brothers.

"Jounouchi!" He called out and sprinted up to him. Mokuba jumped and tackled his waist, almost making him fall over.

"Hi'ya there, lil' buddy!" Jou said and smiled. Yeah, he and Mokuba was good friends, and had been for a year, since they had helped him save Seto from his vicious VR-game. Jou liked the little kid, he was so warm and friendly, the total opposite of Seto.

"Mokuba, come back here. You might get flees from the mutt, you never know where his nose has been..." Jou growled at the cold and sarcastic voice.

"Shud'up Kaiba! I'm no..." Mokuba interrupted him before he could say something more.

"So, how are you Jou? What's in the bag?" Mokuba had now let go of him, and was now poking the sac with cards with a frown on his forehead.

Jou smiled and lifted up the bag a little.

"Ah, ya know... Valentine cards. I've got alot of admirers!" Jou glared at Kaiba. "And you said no one liked me..."

To Jou's surprise, Seto looked away, and for a split second Jou thought he saw a small blush colour the other boy's cheeks.

"Whatever. Come on now, Mokuba. We have to get home." Mokuba pouted a little and crossed his arms.

"Aw, but Seto... I wanna talk to Jou..."

"To bad, we're leaving."

Mokuba looked down at the ground for a moment, and then he looked up again, with a bright smile on his lips. Seto blinked. His little brother only got that look when he had an idea.

Often ideas Seto didn't like.

"But Jou can come with us! We can give him a ride home, please big brother?"

Jou blushed slightly, remembering how his last trip in that limo had ended...

"_Ah yes, another reason for riding it again..._" CRAP!

"_Not you again! Why do you always bother me!"_

"_You already asked that question yesterday, it starts to get old, you know."_

"_What do I care, get out of my head!"_

"_No, don't wanna! I'm staying here!"_

Suddenly, it felt like someone took a hold of his brain, and clung to it.

Jou growled almost silently, and massaged his temples. The voice was annoying him.

Seto himself had similar problems with another annoying voice. Though this one wasn't inside his head.

"For the last time, NO! He can't come with us, and that's fin..." Now, Mokuba had had it. He went for the final attack.

The one no one could resist, and that was more powerful than nuclear-weapons:

The puppy-eyes and quivering lip.

"B-but Seto... Don't you l-love me anymore?" The lip quivered even worse.

Seto backed off and tried to look away. But the puppy eyes were to powerful.

"Mokuba, of course I love you, but..."

"Then let Jou come with us! Pleeeeeeaaaaseee!"

That did it.

"ARGH! Fine, he can come!" Mokuba cheered and grabbed Jou's free hand.

"Great! Come on Jou, I'll show you the limo, have you ever been inside one?" Seto sighed and took a better grip on his briefcase. He was sooooo going to regret this.

**5 minutes later. Mokuba's POV (A/N: Okay, this is new...)**

I look at my big brother and frown a little. He's sitting with his laptop in his lap again.

Working.

He did nothing else then worked, he barely even was home at the week-ends. I hate that. My brother can't remain isolated all his life, having only work to do.

And he needed more interests. Duel Monsters is great, but my brother is now sixteen, and he need something else to do! Like sports...

Though, my brother is already great at sports, so he really didn't need to improve his skills. Other games then?

...nah.

Suddenly I know what would be great for him.

He needed friends. To be more specific, he needed a boyfriend. And yes, I said boyfriend. I've known for a long time that my brother is gay.

How you ask?

Well, hello! Purple coat. Clean freak. TITANIC! Ah yes, my brother's favourite movie is indeed that one. And he _always_ cry while watching it.

And also, the way he looks at handsome guys in movies and on the street, when he thinks I don't see it. He's practically drooling! Though, he hides it well.

So, I start to think. Who would be a good boyfriend for my brother? Hm... who...

Light-bulb!

My gaze turn to Jou, who's sitting next to me, pushing the window button with a fascinated look on his face. He'd be perfect! He's nice, funny, good-looking, trusted, a bit stupid and a great person, dedicated to everything he does. And I happen to know that my brother has a huge crush on him.

Flashback

_Mokuba walked through the halls in the giant mansion, when he suddenly heard something. Something that sounded like a sigh. _

_The hyper and curious boy he was, he started to look for the source of the sound. _

_Strangely enough, the sound seemed to come from his brother's room. Frowning slightly, he put one ear against the door and listened carefully. Then he heard that deep sigh again. _

"_Jou..." The low whisper made Mokuba's eyes grow even wider. Without any second thought, he opened the door._

"_Big brother, what are you-" His already big eyes grew even wider, in fact so wide that you would fear them to fall out of their sockets. _

_Seto was laying on his bed with a dazed look on his face, and a picture-frame in his hands. And in that picture-frame, there was a picture on none other than..._

_Jounouchi Katsuya. _

_The picture was one of those portrait photos you take in school, and looked like it had seen better days. On Jou's face, he had his regular smile, that smile that shone like the sun. The honey-coloured eyes was sparkling mischievously against the camera, and made you think he was going to pull a prank. The blonde hair was messy, and framed his face in an appealing way._

_Seto flew up from the bed and hid the frame behind his back. _

"_Mokuba!" He shouted, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Wh-What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with a friend today?" _

_Mokuba smirked, a smirk very like Seto's. "Yes, but I had to go home, he got sick. So... what were you doing with that picture?"_

_Seto blushed even deeper. "What picture? There's no picture!" Mokuba quirked his eyebrow._

"_Then what is that behind your back?" Seto jerked a little._

"_Err..." Mokuba's smirk grew wider. He started to jump around, doing a happy-dance._

"_Seto loves Jou, Seto loves Jou, SETO LOVES JOU!" _

_Laughing hysterically, he ran out the door and continued shouting 'Seto loves Jou' so it echoed through the whole building, while Seto chased him, screaming curses Mokuba had never heard before, and never knew his brother knew._

End flashback 

I look on Jou again. He's still playing with the widow.

Bzzz. Window went down.

Bzzz. Window went up.

Bzzz. Window went down.

Bzzz. Window went up

Bzzz. Window went down.

Bzzz. Window went up.

Bzz...

"Mutt, the window goes up and down in exactly the same way every time you push that button." Seto said in a very irritated voice. Jou snapped his head in my brother's direction.

"I know tha'! But I'm bored."

"Well, find some other way to entertain yourself, puppy. I think there's a squeak-toy in one of the boxes..." Jou growled and his eyes started to shoot lightning's at Seto. Of course, Seto didn't see the fury that his words had caused.

I decide to brake in to the conversation. I want them to get along better, not to rip each others throats.

"Hey, Jou! Are you going to the Valentine dance? Seto told me about it."

Jou looked at me again, and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I think so." I look at my brother quickly. He has stopped his typing, and are looking at Jou with a curious expression. And I think I also saw a slight jealous look.

"Who are you going with?" He asked and looked at Jou. The blonde shrugged.

"Don' know. Haven't decided yet." Here, I decide to pipe in again

"Is there someone special you want to go with?" Jou blushed at the question and I could swear he looked at my brother for a split second.

"Err... yeah, sort of. I think so." I smile sweetly and lean closer to him.

"Oooh! Who?" Jou blushed even deeper, and turned away a little.

"I-I don't think I can tell ya..."

Ha! I knew it!

Jou likes Seto too! And the reason he can't tell me is that my brother is here. I decide to make my brother show that he likes Jou. Even if he'll kill me later.

"Big brother, you told me you had sent a card to someone! Who is it? And are you going to the dance together?" I look at my brother.

Seto's blushing slightly, and bends down over his computer.

"Mokuba, I don't..."

"Yeah, Kaiba tell us! Who is it? Someone I know?" Jou now looks at Seto with an interested look on his face.

Seto's still blushing, and he glares at me. Ah, that look means something like, 'you're dead Mokuba'. Ah well, I succeeded in embarrassing him a little.

"Well, yes you know the person." Whoa, my brother actually answered! "Very well actually." Wow, my brother made his answer longer!

"Who is it?" I ask innocently and smirk towards him. "Does the person's name begin with a 'J'?" Ha, my brother's blush grew bigger! Mhm, I'm good...

The limo makes an abrupt stop, and I fly forward into the seat opposite me, face first. Ouch! Who is that bloody driver, he doesn't know how to drive properly? I'll have Seto fire him soon...

I sit up again and look to the side to see how Jou did. My eyes grow big and a smile makes it's way to my lips.

Jou's sitting in my brother's lap, a furious blush on his face. His hands is on Seto's chest, and it looks like he's straddling him.

And Seto?

Well, he's blushing to, but not in the same deep colour. It's only a faint tinge of pink. And his hands are on Jou's waist, holding him close.

Or so it looks from where I'm sitting.

The teens are looking at each other straight in the eye, with their mouths hanging open slightly. And they don't move away from each other. Heh.

Wait, are they leaning closer? Nah, they can't be...

Oh.

Maybe I should stop them before they do something stupid in front of the driver, who has opened the door, but not said anything. He's to busy staring.

"Err, guys? Are you alright?" Both the teens snap their heads towards me. Then they look at each other again. It seems that my brother is the first to recover.

"Well puppy? Aren't you getting off me? I'm not your personal squeak-toy, you know." Jou blushed even deeper, and he jumped out of the car.

Before my brother gets out, I mumble in such a low voice that only he can hear:

"But you'd like to be his toy, wouldn't you?"

Before my brother can give me a respond, which without doubt would've been angry, I close the door again and order the driver to go home.

Normal POV 

**Outside Kaiba Corp. 10:43. **

Seto stared after the limo and groaned quietly. Hi brother was probably the most annoying person in the world, at least for the moment. Mokuba sure knew how to make a guy embarrassed.

Oh, Mokuba was so going to get it when he came home.

Seto turned to Jou and looked at him. The blonde had swung the sac over his shoulder and looked ready to leave. But he didn't. Instead, he looked down at his feet with a nervous expression on his face. Seto rose one eyebrow.

"Well, mutt? Aren't you going to go home soon?" Jou looked up and blushed a little. Seto couldn't help to think that it was the cutest thin he'd ever seen.

"Err... yeah, I'm gonna go home... but I hav'ta ask ya somethin..." Seto's heart started to beat faster, and he blushed slightly. Was... was he going to ask him to the dance?

Oh dear Lord, how was his breath...

"W-what?" Seto cursed inwardly at his stuttering. Jou looked at him, still blushing.

"C-Coul-Could I..." Seto licked his dry lips. "...borrow the toilet? In Kaiba Corp. It'll only take one second, promise!"

Seto blinked and stared at the blonde. Borrow the toilet? Borrow the toilet!

"Oh...Of course. Come with me." The CEO took a harder grip on his briefcase and stomped away towards the big building.

_**END CHAAAAPTER!**_

Ha! Another one done! Aaand it's almost a cliffhanger! And everyone is healthy, though Seto got a little cranky...

Seto: Don't talk to me. Just give me something with ALOT of alcohol in it.

Heh. Yeah, a little cranky.

Ah well, you know what to do... Come on... Doo iiit... Ah crap, YUGI!

Yugi: -puppy eyes- Pwease review?

Me. Kawaii!

Fangirls: KAWAIIIII! –glomps Yugi- 


	6. Not a date a date

New chapteeer! It smells gooood. Like cookies!

Seto: -holds head in one hand and a glass of water in the other.- SHUT UP AND BRING ME SOME PAINKILLERS!

Jou: Here ya go! –brings a bottle with a death-sign on it-

Me: Told you not to drink that last bottle of wine... –takes the bottle and put it in pocket-

And don't do that Jou, I need you both alive here!

Jou: -pouts-

Ah well, let's ignore the hung-over guy and the attempted murder, and get the story going.

_**Thanks everyone that reviewed, I love ya heaps!**_

Disclaimer: -- I've already told you, I own nothing concerning Yu-Gi-Oh! But if I did, there would be alot more action! Nor do I own the beautiful song 'When you say nothing at all', by Alison Krauss. But, one thing I do own, is one ice-cream mentioned in this story.

Mm-yes, that's sweet.

Pairings: Seto/Jou, slight Otogi/Jou (one-sided) and alot more! Like Anzu/Death...

Warnings: Same as last chapters. And if you didn't read them then, suit yourself! Oh, Seto and Jou might be a little OOC. (sorry)

Also, this chapter turned out to be quite long... hope ya don't mind D

Yeah, now lets get started. Read and review!

Chapter 6 

**Inside Kaiba Corp**

**10:56 Normal POV**

Jou followed Seto, now with a sheepish grin on his face. Of course he didn't really need to use the bathroom, but he wanted to see what Kaiba Corp really looked like.

"_Aaand you want to spend a little more time with Seto" _The voice in his head giggled and started singing lowly; Seto and Jou sitting in a tree.

Jou swallowed hard. What the voice had said was outrageous! Of course he didn't want to spend more time with Kaiba, he just wanted to see how Kaiba Corp looked like! Nothing else!

Stupid voice, had no idea of what it spoke about...

"_...you do know I can read your mind like an open book?_" Jou blushed slightly. Damn.

Okay, so maybe he wanted to see the young CEO for a little while longer, so what! Stupid Kaiba, having such a nice body and face...

Jou's thoughts trailed off and his gaze went to Seto's shoulders. They weren't very broad, but they were definitely broader than his own. His eyes travelled lower. And lower. And lower...

"Mutt?" Jou looked up again, his cheeks slightly red. Seto didn't notice that he looked at his ass, did he? His firm, well shaped ass...

NO, BAD THOUGHTS!

"_Indeed bad. You naughty boy." _Jou growled lowly, and decided to ignore the voice.

"What?" Jou asked and looked at Kaiba. Seto quirked an eyebrow at the sight of Jou's red cheeks, but didn't ask about it.

"You wanted to use the bathroom, here it is." He made a gesture towards a black door with a men's-room sign on it and waited for Jou to enter. But it seemed that the blonde had gotten second thoughts. He looked at the sign and then at the sac in his hand.

"Err... Kaiba, ya think ya could... I dun' know, hold this fer a sec? While I'm at da dump?" Seto shrugged and took the bag.

"Whatever. Make your business, and make it fast." Jou nodded and handed Seto the bag. Then he opened the black door and disappeared into the room.

In the same second the door swung close, Seto quickly opened the sac and started looking through it. He desperately wanted to know who else, besides him, who had sent his puppy cards.

"_Hm... Laura, Sarah Yume, Yugi... why did the midget send his friend a card looking so romantic? Oh well..." _Seto continued searching through the sac.

"_Yakie, Ruby, Jondie, ha, that girl doesn't stand a chance against me... NOW WAIT A SECOND, WHAT THE FUCK!"_ Seto almost dropped the card in his hand. He stared at the card with huge eyes, that soon started to burn with anger.

It was a green card with white letters, and it was very neat. On it, there was little white hearts drawn, and also ALOT of glitter. But it wasn't the niceness of the card that made Seto look so angry. Noo, it was the name of the one who had written it that really ticked him off.

_Happy Valentine Jou// Yours forever/Ryuji Otogi. _

Seto glared at the card and started to grumble under his breath. Things that sounded suspiciously much like 'gonna thrust those dices down his throat', and 'How dare he try to steal my puppy?'.

The brunette was very close to ripping the cards in tiny pieces, but shook his head. No, he couldn't do that. He wanted to win his puppy, fare and square. And that meant that he had to deal with his rivals. Even if it was a guy with dices in his ear, and a overly feminine personality.

The sound of cranes turning, reached Seto's ear.

Seto quickly threw the card back into the sac, and in just the next second, Jou came out from the toilet. He smiled brightly towards the CEO and grabbed the sac again.

"Thanks Kaiba! I guess I should get goin'..." He started to move towards the stairs, but Seto grabbed his arm. Jou blinked and turned his head.

Seto opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything. What would he say?

Damn, why did he get a blackout now of all times!

"Err, Kaiba? Why did ya..." Seto cut him off with the first thing that came to his mind.

"Would you like to have a cup of tea, or something? With me? Now?" Seto cursed inside his head. Yeah, what a great plan! 'Tea or something...'

Jou stared at the CEO and blinked. His mind was still processing what Seto had said. When it finally came clear to him, he blushed to the same colour as a tomato.

"_Wait a second, did Seto Kaiba just ask me out for a date!" _ He squealed inside his mind like a schoolgirl.

"_Yup, he sure did. Now... why not answer him, wise guy, before he changes his mind?" _

Jou blinked again. Oh, right!

"Ya mean... like on a date?" Jou blushed even deeper at his own question. Seto blinked and then he looked down at his shoes. They were suddenly utterly interesting.

"That is one way of expressing it..." He muttered. A faint, pinkish colour now coloured his pale cheeks, and his eyes fluttered up to meat Jou's eyes. "So...will you?"

One of Jou's trademark grins now made its way to his face.

"Why, of course, Kaiba! Let's roll!"

**11:16**

**Outside Kaiba Corp**

**Normal POV**

"So... where shall we go then? I know a great café, good food and cheap too!"

Jou almost jumped next to Seto, while they made their way down the streets, still with his Valentine sac over his shoulder. The blonde hadn't been so full of energy in a long time, and he really wanted to go faster. But Seto kept his slow and calm pace.

It wasn't really Seto-ish to jump around and look happy.

But on the inside, Seto wasn't so calm. In fact, he felt like he was about to throw up. But, being the good business man he was, he hid it perfectly.

"Sure, puppy. Let's go there." Jou glared at him and hit him loosely on the arm.

"Hey, I'm no puppy. Quit the dog-jokes, or date's off." Seto blushed. Why did Jou have to call it a date, it wasn't!

He just wanted to spend some time alone with his puppy. Nothing more, and nothing less.

Sure, it would be a great bonus if something more, like passionate kissing, happened...

The boys walked quietly down the street, until they reached a small building with a sign saying; 'Café'. It looked quite old, but still very nice and welcoming.

"Here we are, moneybags!" Jou chirped. Seto looked at the building and smirked.

"Sure looks cheap to me..." Jou sighed, but didn't say against.

"Come on, ya ol' party-crasher, move it!" And then Jou grabbed Seto's hand and dragged him into the building.

Seto stared at their intervened hands and blushed slightly. Why did he do that, he could just as well has told him to come! But... he liked it when Jou held his hand. The warmth of the other's hand travelled all the way up his arm, and then through the rest of his body.

Damn Jou for making him feel like this!

But Jou, the carefree and happy person he was, didn't have the same problem. No, he didn't find it weird to hold Seto's hand. He was just making sure that the brunette didn't run off somewhere.

...but he couldn't deny it felt good to hold the CEO's warm hand.

The two boys was now inside the café, that looked just as old at the inside, as on the outside. Old tables made of oak, and small sofas that people could sit two and two in. Hey, it looked like they were made that way...

Seto blushed when he understood.

Loveseats. And only one at each table.

Jou dragged the blushing brunette to one of the tables by the window, and promptly pushed him down in the sofa/loveseat. Then he sat down next to him and smiled broadly.

"So...how about we order?" Seto moved as far away from Jou as he possibly could, which wasn't very far; their knees were still touching.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Jou frowned at the CEO's strange behaviour. If it hadn't been Seto Kaiba he was talking about, Jou would've guessed he was nervous.

Just then, an old and grey-haired waitress came up to their table, and smiled warmly to Jou.

"Well, hello Jounouchi! It was a while ago!"

Jou smiled back and his eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Hi Mrs Boundeu!"

Mrs Boundeu was the owner of the café, and Jou liked her. She always sold cookies and sweets to him for a few quid less, and was really nice to him, always. She was like a second mother!

The old woman's gaze now turned to Seto. She rose one eyebrow and then looked, smirking, back to Jou.

"Well, well, well Jou... Who's your new boyfriend?" Jou blushed to a deep crimson at her question, and tugged the hem of his shirt.

"Mrs Boundeu, he's not really my boyfriend..." Seto snickered a little at the puppy's discomfort. He was of course a little embarrassed by the question, but also very pleased. It felt nice to be called Jou's boyfriend.

Very nice indeed.

The old woman just smiled at Jou's weak attempts of explaining himself.

"Riiight... So, what is you name then, cutie?" The woman's grey eyes turned to Seto and she raised her eyebrow expectantly. Seto smiled and bowed his head a little, only to be polite.

"My name is Seto Kaiba. Nice to meet you." Mrs Boundeu's eyes went a little wider, and she turned to Jou again.

"Oh really? My, my, Jounouchi. What a catch! I suggest you hold on to this one, he's hot _and _rich!"

Jou's blush grew, if possible, even deeper. But before he could, once again, explain himself, the woman had turned to Seto again.

"Well, what can I get you two lovebirds, then?" Seto smirked towards Jou again, and looked through the small menu on the table.

Jou also turned his gaze to the menu, and his tomato-red blush reduced to light pink.

"Err... I dun' know... lets see what I can afford..."

Jou's hand went to his pocket and he pulled out an old wallet. After having given Seto a shy look, he opened the wallet and looked through it. Almost immediately, he frowned and gave away a sad sigh, while pouting. Seto thought it made him look absolutely adorable.

"Aw, man! I dun' have any cash."

His shoulders slumped and he looked down at the table. Here he was, sitting next to one of the most gorgeous guys ever, on something that could be taken as a date, on Valentine day, the day of love; and he couldn't afford to buy anything to eat. Wow, that sucked...

"I'll pay." Jou's head shot up and he turned quickly to Seto. The brunette was watching him with a small smile on his lips.

"W-wha?" Jou stuttered. Seto shrugged his shoulders and looked to the side.

"Well, isn't it the proper thing for a date to do?"

Jou blushed and he started looking through the menu. "_Whoa, Seto just called himself my date! Now that's sweet..." _

"_Indeed. Now, why don't you kiss him as a thank you?"_

Jou dropped the menu on the floor and blinked several times. Seto watched the blonde with a curious expression.

"What's the matter? Is anything wrong, pup?" Jou whipped his head towards Seto again and shook his head furiously.

"No! Everything's fine! I just... felt the pain of my paper-cut again. Yeah, tha's right, the paper-cut."

Seto raised one eyebrow and looked at the blonde's fingers.

"Shouldn't a paper-cut heal in one day, puppy?"

Once again, Jou shook his head violently, still blushing from the voice's suggestion.

"Err... Not this one. It was really severe, an' it'll probably take another week to heal. One can die from paper-cuts, ya know?"

By now, Jou was only blabbing on and on, hoping for the subject to fall. But since it was Seto he talked to, the subject wasn't dropped.

"No. You can't die from a paper-cut."

"Yes you can! You totally can!"

"I'm not repeating myself, mutt."

Jou growled. "I'm no mutt, Kaiba!"

A sly smirk appeared at the CEO's lips. "Could have fooled me."

Jou was about to make another protest, but was interrupted by Mrs Boundeu.

"Even if I find your lover-spat highly amusing, I must take your orders. I have more customers waiting." Jou turned away from Seto and picked up the dropped menu again.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He looked through the menu again, and so did Seto. The blonde scanned the list of food, and a small blush crept up to his cheeks when he realized something;

All the food/desserts had romantic names!

For example; _Lovers bowl_, ice-cream for two, _Hot fudge hearts_, heart shaped pancakes with hot fudge on them, _Chocolate kisses_, chocolate hearts with nougat in them, etc.

The list went on and on with romantic dishes, and all made for a pair to eat together. Oh shit, curse the bloody day of Valentine!

"Hey, Katsuya, what are you going to have?" The sound of Seto's voice made him jump slightly, and abruptly fall out of his deep thoughts. He shrugged and hid his blushing cheeks behind the menu again.

"I don't know!" He shrieked and blushed even more at how his voice sounded. Seto rose one eyebrow at his voice, but decided not to ask about it.

At least not for the moment.

"Well then, I'll make my order then." He turned to the old woman and smiled slightly. "I'll just have a cup of coffee, thanks." The woman rose one eyebrow and shook his head.

"Aw, honey! Look at you, you're almost only skin and bones! You just have to order one of my desserts, their really good." Seto looked down at himself for a second and frowned. What did the woman mean? He was by no means fat, but he most certainly wasn't only skin and bones.

Besides, he wasn't really that hungry.

"No thanks, just coffee. And If I want anything", he added when he saw she was about to interrupt him, "I'm sure that Kat- I mean _Jounouchi_ will share whatever he's having with me."

The woman looked like she considered that for a moment, and then she shrugged.

"I guess you're right. But, Jou'll just have to hurry with his order, or else he's not getting anything at all." Her grey eyes turned to Jou.

The blonde wasn't looking at the menu anymore, he was staring at Seto. Jou was sure he misheard him but... for a second it sounded like Seto had called him by his real name.

"_Em, hello! Snap out of this now, and order, damnit! Seto might leave ya know..."_ The last sentence made Jou starting to look through the menu more franticly.

"Oh, err... I'll have... Oh my, so much good food 'ere!" And that was indeed true. But one thing caught his eye on the menu, and he smirked. Ooh, why not drop a teeny-tiny hint for the CEO to catch on to, hm?

"I'll have number 5, please." The old woman nodded and walked off.

Seto looked over Jou's shoulder to see the thing Jou ordered. When he saw the dishes name, his cheeks turned a little pink, and his heart went to a crazy speed;

The kiss of the ice-king; vanilla ice-cream, covered with blueberry-topping and topped with a faint layer of sugar. 

Seto looked away again, and moved away slightly from the other boy. The kiss of the ice-king. Heh. Would you look at that? It wouldn't have been any big deal at all if not...

He gulped.

...one of his most common nicknames was 'the ice-king.'

"What're ya thinking about, Kaiba?" Jou's soft voice made Seto's blush intense, and he refused to look at him.

"I'm thinking about something of great importance to me." He heard himself say. Seto's eyes widened when he heard his own answer.

Okay, that was _so_ not the thing he had planed on saying. Specially when the thing he thought about was Jou.

"_But he is of great importance to me..."_ He thought and turned his gaze back to Jou.

The blonde was currently looking out the window, looking at the people passing. It was mostly couples, holding hands and looking loving. Some of them even held each other in tight embraces, smiling and kissing each other once in a while.

Jou sighed. "_How I wish that Seto and I was one of those couples..."_ He thought to himself and sighed once again at the impossible thought.

"_It's not impossible, Jou! Hey, was it Seto who asked you on this date, or was it not?"_ For once, Jou was happy about the voice.

Seto glanced at Jou when he heard the deep and sad sighs. He followed the blonde's gaze, and smiled. So, the puppy was lovesick, hm? Well, how convenient. Seto leaned down to the other's ear and whispered;

"Wish that was you who was snuggled up to, puppy?" He smirked when he saw the other boy flinch and blush.

But before Jou could object (or possibly approve), Mrs Boundeu showed up. She held a tray balanced in her hand, and swiftly put it down on the table.

"There we go, a coffee, black of course, and The kiss of the ice-king. Honestly, Jou, I had no idea you liked blueberries, I thought it was chocolate for you." Jou shrugged and took the rather large bowl of ice-cream and put it in front of him.

"I like everything with ice-cream, and blueberry is good to." Seto took his cup with coffee and nodded to the elderly woman. She smiled towards him and walked off.

Jou slowly took a spoon of the icy vanilla and rose it to his mouth. The blueberry's sourness made a perfect contrast to the sugar's sweetness, and the vanilla's calm taste. It tasted like heaven.

Seto took a sip of his coffee and a very small smile made its way to his lips. The coffee didn't taste all that bad, and had an interesting taste. Not bad at all.

The silence by the table was complete, besides Jou's quite messy ice-cream slurping/eating. It surprised the CEO that Jou didn't spill one single bit on himself.

"Hey, Kaiba! Wanna taste, it's really good." Seto looked at the half-eaten dessert, an shook his head.

"I'd rather not." Jou pouted and scooped up a large bite of ice-cream and blueberry sauce.

"Aw, come on! Try it!" And, without any warning, he shoved the spoon into the brunettes slightly open mouth.

Seto's eyes went wide at the movement. Had Jou just shoved a spoon, that had been in Jou's mouth, into his own? Indeed, so the case seemed.

Just as quickly as the spoon had entered, it went out, now cleaned of the ice-cream. Jou looked at Seto and waited for the other boy to react. The blonde was a little afraid, but also very excited. How would the CEO react?

Seto swallowed and slowly licked his lips. He seemed to be thinking very deeply, and then he looked at Jou again.

"Not bad."

Jou blinked. Had Seto just said that he liked the ice-cream? Indeed. A large, goofy smile appeared at Jou's lips, and he pumped his fist in the air.

"Success!" He cheered, and smiled warmly to Seto. The brunette looked at him with a risen eyebrow, and crossed his arms.

"What on earth has gotten into you, puppy?" He asked, with amusement sparkling in his cerulean eyes. Jou chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, nothin'. I just neva' thought I'd hear ya admit ya like somethin' I do!" Jou frowned a little. "And I'm no puppy."

This made Seto shake his head and give Jou his trademark smirk.

"I never said I liked it. I said it wasn't bad." And the smirk grew wider. "And you are a puppy, just live with it."

Jou growled and looked down to the table.

"What make ya think I'm a puppy?" He muttered and dipped his spoon into the ice-cream. It was half melted, but still looked an tasted good.

Seto smirked and took his cup of coffee. When he did, he 'accidentally' brushed the other teen's hand with his fingers.

"Well, that's easy. You are stubborn, foolish, gullible, playful, a bit hot-headed, harmless, cute and adorable. All the things a puppy is." Seto took a sip at his coffee. "And also, you growl when you're angry."

Jou blinked at the CEO's words, and then he stuttered;

"Y-Ya think I'm cute?" Seto almost choked on his coffee, and swallowed heavily. Though he didn't let this show.

"_Damn..." _He thought and glanced at Jou. Well, it was better to be honest and keep his cool. A sly smirk reappeared at his lips, and he chuckled and ruffled the other boy's hair a little.

"Why, of course! Cute, in a puppy-ish way." Jou glared at him, still blushing slightly, and swatted the hand away from his hair.

"Shudd'up, ya giant ice cube..." He muttered, and continued eating his ice-cream. Still smirking, Seto drank his coffee.

After a few minutes, both boys were done with their snack. The silence around them started to feel uncomfortable, when suddenly music was heard.

Jou's head snapped up, and he smiled brightly.

"Oh! I love this song!" He said and closed his eyes to listen to the music.

The song that now filled the half-full café was 'When you say nothin' at all.' And yes, even though it was a really cheesy love song, Jou loved it. A soft smile appeared at his lips when the sweet lyrics reached his ears, and he leaned back and relaxed.

Seto watched Jou and blinked. Why did the boy have to be so damn beautiful, even when he wasn't trying? Seto found that he had to swallow hard, because a lump had formed in his throat.

Other couples around them had now risen and started to dance to the beautiful music. Seto watched them and then his gaze went back to the blonde. Jou had opened his eyes and was also regarding the dancing couples. A slightly sad expression was on his face, making Seto wanting to hug him and comfort him.

"_Hm... maybe there's another way of making him happy..."_ He thought to himself and took a deep breath. He got to his feet and walked around the sofa/loveseat so he could face the blonde.

Jou blinked and looked at him with a very weird expression. Seto smiled, only very slightly, and held out his hand to the other teen.

"May I have this dance?" He asked softly, careful not to break their eye contact.

The blush that had disappeared on Jou's cheeks came back to full force. He could actually feel his cheeks go red.

"Are-Are ya serious?" He asked and looked deeply into Seto's eyes. Seto nodded and took Jou's hand.

"Come on, before the song ends." Jou, still blushing, got to his feet and followed he CEO out on the dance-floor that recently had formed.

Seto wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and pulled him closer. Then he felt Jou's hands on his neck and saw the boy lean his head on his shoulder. Still smiling slightly, Seto closed his eyes and moved to the slow music.

_The smile on your face, tells me how much you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me,_

_whenever I fall..._

The heat of the tall brunette made Jou feel dizzy, but he accepted the dizziness with open arms. What was a slight dizzy feeling, against being held close in that reassuring warmth of Seto's arms? Sighing happily, Jou snuggled closer to Seto and leaned his fore-head against his shoulder.

_You say it best...when you say nothing at all._

"_I wish this moment could last forever."_ Both boys thought at the exact same time.

But, to all things come an end, and so did this dance. With one long tone, the song ended, and all the couples stopped dancing. Seto pulled, very slowly and regretfully, away from Jou, but still held his arms around the other's slim waist.

Jou let his hands slide down from the other's neck, to rest on his chest. Still a little embarrassed, Jou looked down at the ground. Tension had grown between them now, and Jou decided to end the silence.

"Wow...tha' was great." Jou mumbled and blushed. Seto smiled and nodded.

"Indeed. I enjoyed it too." Jou's head snapped up and he grinned.

"Ha! There I found something you agreed to!" He made a little happy-dance, and Seto smiled a little.

"Sure, whatever puppy." And with that, the tension between them disappeared, and Jou glared at the brunette, now without the blush.

"I'm no puppy..." He muttered and walked back to their table.

After having looked at his watch, Seto found that he now had to get home to Mokuba, and Jou had to go home and read his letters.

Seto paid for the food, leaving a lot of tip, and soon they found themselves out on the street again. Bright sunlight shone down at them from the blue sky.

Jou scraped his shoe against the pavement and glanced up at Seto. Nervously, he moved the sac with cards from shoulder to shoulder.

"Well... I guess I'll see ya tonight then, Kaiba." Seto nodded and smirked.

"We most certainly will. Au revoir." Seto turned away and started to walk away, but then felt someone grab his sleeve. With one risen eyebrow, he turned his head around, looking calmly into the depth of Jou's eyes.

"W-Who're ya goin' to the dance with?" Jou blurted out and blushed to a brilliant red. Seto almost snickered at the blondes blush, but decided not to.

"That depends." Jou's cocked his head to the side and let go of Seto's sleeve.

"Huh?" Seto chuckled and started to walk away.

"You'll understand. Later, puppy." And with that, Seto walked around a corner and disappeared.

Jou blinked several times and stared after the other boy. He turned the other way to walk homewards, but froze. A deep growl made its way from his throat and he yelled loudly:

"I'M NO PUPPY!"

About fifty meters away, Seto chuckled deeply, even at that distance hearing his lovely puppy's voice.

**12:57, Kaiba mansion**

**Normal POV**

Even from the top floor in his room with closed door, Mokuba heard the slam from the front door. The raven-haired boy shone up, and he got up from his videogame. Seto was home!

Jumping down the stairs, Mokuba rushed down to the hall, and into the arms of his brother.

"Big brother, you're home!" He yelled and squeezed his brother's waist really hard.

Seto patted his sibling on the head, and then pulled away.

"Hello, Mokuba." He said in a dangerously calm and slow voice. Mokuba paled. He had hoped that his brother had forgotten about earlier.

No such luck.

Seto grabbed his younger brother's shoulders, and got down to his height. The smile on his lips were very scary, and Mokuba started to sweat.

"Seto... You're not angry about earlier, are you?" Mokuba asked nervously. Seto rose one eyebrow and the crazy smile on his lips widened.

"What? No, why would I be?" Mokuba swallowed and pulled the hem of his t-shirt nervously.

"Err...you seemed quite angry earlier..." Seto's smile now turned into a smirk. Oh, and did Mokuba know that smirk well, he was in deep trouble.

"Oh noo. You see, I'm happy about it, because I figured out the perfect way to make you pay."

Mokuba swallowed again. Uh oh.

Five minutes later, you could hear the sharp cry from the youngest Kaiba.

"NO! PLEASE, NOT THAAAAT!"

Seto released his brother, and rose up.

"Oh, shush. You knew something like this would happen, live with it. No video, computer or VR game in two months. Now, go do your homework's and clean your room."

Pouting, Mokuba walked up towards his room, and Seto heard him mumble:

"That guy really need to get laid..."

_**END CHAPTER!**_

Yay! Another chapter, locked and loaded! I sure hope you all liked it, and that I didn't waste your time...

Spec thanks to AnimeNymph. I sat and read through my reviews(yes, I do write them down), when I noticed one of your first to this story. It said I should let Seto and Jou dance to 'When you say nothin' at all' on the Valentine dance. But I already had an idea for the dance... Then I figured, hey, let's use it here instead!

I hope it was okay.

Ah well, next chapter shouldn't be so long like this, this was a record for one chapter! 5000 words...

Please review, and tell me your thoughts! Or else, I'll send Bakura after you...


	7. Cards and Poems

Hi ya' all! I'm back again! Ha, I'll never go away!

Seto/Jou: NOOOOOOO!

Me: -- Why do I have to be the one they hate...-hides in closet, sobbing-

Ah well, let's ignore those bastards, (since I'll get them later mehehe), and move on to more important business.

Thanks everyone that reviewed, I appreciate it so very much! You're all wonderful, and I'll always love you! Moving on, I'm just wasting your time right now...

Disclaimer: I do own Yu-Gi-Oh! (insert 'not' between 'do' and 'own'.) –sob-

Pairings: Same ol' story, Seto/Jou. Otogi/Jou, in one sided way, sort of. Also, a hell lot of other pairings, seeing that it's Valentine in my fic.

Warnings: -sigh- boy/boy love, and some misspellings. My grammar may not be correct, but hey, I'm Swedish. –waves Sweden's flag over my head, jumping around-. Err, yeah... Also, some OOC.

Okay, that's about it! Let's get the story on the road! Also, if you wish, you can review at the end. (Don't worry, I'll remind you again .)

**Chapter 7**

**Jou's apartment. 12:36**

**Jou's POV.**

I slam the door open and, not to gracefully, enter my home. And why my carelessness? Well, my father isn't home. He's at a 'business meeting' (In Las Vegas, drinking beer and gambling).

I run to my room and flung the door shut behind me. My heart is thumping hard in my chest, when I sit down in my bead and lay the sac beside me. Oh Gods, I'm about to read more Valentine cards then I've ever had! And maybe, just maybe, I'll find one from Seto. Not very likely, but there was always a chance...

Without wasting another second, I take the sac and turn it upside down. Cards, in all different colours and shapes, rains down on the sheets of my bed. I giggled (that's right, giggled) happily and looked at the cards. With a happy 'boo-ya!' I take one card and start reading it.

Ooh, red! And it was from a hot cheerleader! Sweeet.

Oh, nice, a blue one! Hm... from that shy girl in my class... Leia Ling? Yeah, that's her name! Hmm... might think about it.

Silver, I like silver...oh, no way! It's from that ugly girl! Can't remember her name, but still! Eew, it has a naked picture on it...-shudders-

And so my mind went on. The pile on my bed decreased as I found very nice letters from girls (and guys) in it. I put them in different piles; might and won't ask piles. Also, there was a pile saying, Hell no!

After about one hour, I had three letters left! My, time fly when you have fun...

I pick up a green one and look at it. It is very neat, and has small white hearts on it. Very nice, I like it! Let's see who's it from...

My eyes grow big.

_Happy Valentine Jou/ Yours forever, Ryuji Otogi._

I swallow and look at the card for another minute, while thinking. This card is really nice, and so is Otogi. But I really don't like him in that way. But that might be because I haven't got to know him in that way...

"_SHUT UP, STUPID! You don't like him, it's Seto you like, remember!" _I growled at the voice, and don't answer it.

Instead, I put the card in the 'might' pile. Ha, take that, stupid voice!

"_Oh, boohoo, I'm hurt..."_ You should be, stupid voice...

Ah well, next card!

Hm... pink. And fluffy. And really big. And...

OH MY GOD, IT MOVED!

By instinct, I grab a book and start hitting the fluffy card-thingy until I'm sure it's dead and unmoving. Then I take it and throw I out the window. A great shudder travels through my body.

Pink and fluffy things are always evil, remember that kids!

I move on to the last card that's laying on my bed. I blink and look at it. It's very different from the others I've gotten.

It's a plain, white envelope, with my name written on it with a very neat cursive.

I take it and look at it again. It looks really boring, why bother opening it? I mean, it's probably from a really boring person, and...

Hell, who am I kidding, let's open the envelope!

With almost shaking hands, I carefully open the envelope. Slowly, oh so maddening slowly, I pull out a white paper. Hmpf, what's up with all the white? I mean, seriously, white on Valentine? Pff...

I unfold the paper and start to read the silver text on it. It's the same handwriting as on the envelope and... No more coherent thoughts pass my mind when I start to read the text with all of my attention.

In my heart 

_there's always winter_

_In your heart_

_glow the sun_

_I am cold_

_may I have your warmth?_

_Only to borrow_

_For a second_

_To warm my cold heart_

_In my soul_

_There's darkness_

_In yours_

_There's still light_

_The light of hope_

_Can you help me?_

_Give me some hope_

_In my darkness _

_To save my soul_

_If you are light_

_I am darkness_

_If you are hope_

_I am despair_

_If you are happiness_

_I am sorrow_

_But still_

_Where's there's darkness_

_Light will appear_

_Even in despair_

_There's always hope_

_If I am in sorrow_

_You still make me happy._

I numbly turned the paper and kept reading.

_You are the light_

_To clear my soul_

_You are the hope_

_To end my despair_

_You are the happiness_

_To disable my sorrow_

_When I gaze upon you_

_I think;_

_There goes my light_

_When I hear your voice_

_I think;_

_An angel_

_When I touch you_

_I think;_

_I'm in heaven_

_All these feelings_

_Have confused me_

_Have captured me_

_Have consumed me_

_Just like you._

_To end my tale_

_Here comes my feelings_

_Straight and without complicity_

_I love you, Jou_

_With all my heart and soul_

_Forever_

A tear slowly ran down my cheek, and I didn't bother to dry it away. That... that was absolutely wonderful. I've never received such a poem, a real love poem, filled with emotion. I read it again, and still can't believe someone made such an effort for me.

Oh Gods, I must know who wrote this!

I look at the bottom of the side.

From Your Secret Admirer 

I growl and pout miserably. Why did all great persons have to be Secret Admirers! Can't they just write their names and make you happy?

I guess not.

Then I notice another paper, still in the envelope. Quickly, I pull it put and open it. I start reading it, now with great curiosity.

If you've reached this far, I'm guessing that you liked the poem. If you didn't, then you wouldn't have bothered taking the other paper.

_And I know that I'm being very...cliché, so to say. A secret admirer. But, that is what I am, I've been watching you from far away, but yet very close. _

_Admiring you. _

_But I wish to reveal myself, and maybe even win your heart. I know that such a perfect and beautiful person as you have countless admirers, beside me, but I'm willing to fight. _

_  
And win._

_I rarely lose to anyone, but you won my heart and my love. Though I'm not counting that as a loss. _

_If you are interested, then please come to Domino Park, tonight, Valentine's day. Meet me by the pond, 18:30, at the second. I will be there, waiting for you, my love. _

_And now, I guess you wonder how you'll recognize me? Well, I'm not telling you what I look like, that would give me away. I will bring you one blue rose, only one, not yet blossomed. _

_Yours forever/ Secret Admirer._

I read the letter three more times, and then I put it on my bed. Slowly, I get to my feet and stand still in the middle of my room for a few seconds. Then I jump and start to dance around in my room.

"I HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER!" I scream over and over, still dancing and smiling crazily.

But after a few minutes of happy shouting, I freeze.

"Oh my God, what should I wear!" I squeal and start to look through my messy wardrobe.

**18:10. Jou's apartment.**

**Normal POV**

Jou had finally decided what to wear; a pair of dark-blue, almost black, slacks, and a white shirt that he left a few buttons un-buttoned in. Just to show of his slightly tanned chest, of course.

Jou grabbed a hair-brush and started to pull it through his messy hair. But for no avail, his hair stayed messy. A deep sigh came from Jou's throat and he put away the brush. Gods, why did he have to be so friggin' nervous?

Again, like for the thousand time, Jou looked at his watch. 18:13. He should get going.

Jou grabbed his blue jacket (same colour as the pants) and pulled it on. After taking one last assuring breath, he stepped out of his room and out to the street.

It was chilly outside, and Jou shivered a little. But the shiver wasn't only from the cold, it was also from nervousness. That person who had sent him the poem seemed to like him alot, maybe even love him! But, what if it was only a joke...

Jou stopped in front of the park entrée and looked down to the ground. It couldn't be a joke, the poem had been so full of love and devotion! No one could write something so amazing, without meaning it.

...could they?

Jou shook his head violently and walked into the park. No. Whoever this person was, he or she meant every word of the poem.

But, the blonde's steps was still very slow and uncertain when he walked towards the park pond.

The weak light of the sun reflected in the water, and made a very beautiful display for Jou. He sighed and looked at his watch. 18:29. Oh, dear God, the Secret Admirer would soon come!

Jou turned his head to every direction possible, hoping to see his admirer before he or she did. "_He."_ He said in his mind. It was definitely a guy who had written the poem. Somehow, he just knew it. Again, Jou looked at his watch. 18:30.

18:30.

Jou's heart pounded in 180 km an hour by now. Any second now, the admirer would appear. The seconds ticked by, and soon a minute had passed. Jou looked around himself again. The park was empty, and of a secret admirer, there wasn't a trace. A frown appeared at Jou's forehead, and he looked at his watch again. 18:32.

"_I'll give him five minutes._" Jou thought to himself, and sat down at a park bench. His breath turned into white clouds, and he started to rub his hands to gain warmth. Sure, it didn't help much, but still.

Soon, five minutes had passed. And still, there was no sign of Jou's admirer. And not of any other person either. Jou's shoulders slumped, and he got to his feet.

"_I'd better get to the school dance. Alone. I guess this guy was to good to be true..."_

Just then, Jou heard someone walking on the path of the park. The blonde tensed, but didn't turn around. Instead, he kept his eyes turned straight at the pond, where the last arrows of sun was playing.

"Jou? What are you doing here, shouldn't you get to the dance?" Jou turned around at the familiar voice and blinked.

Behind him, only one meter away, stood Ryuji. The green-eyed teen watched him with a wondering expression, looking kind of worried. He wore tight, black leather pants and a green, equally tight shirt without sleeves that complimented his eyes. Over that, he wore a nice, black tuxedo jacket, that made him look very hot.

Not that Jou noticed of course.

Also, the other's raven hair was tied up in his usual style, but it still looked better then usual. Sort of, more sexy.

Not that Jou noticed that either.

Jou smiled sadly, and shrugged.

"Well, I was supposed to meet someone here, but the bastard didn' show!"

Ryuji looked jealous for a second, but then he smiled.

"What a jerk. Leaving you, all alone out here on Valentine. Oh dear, wonder why..." Jou grinned to Otogi, and hit him loosely on the arm,

"Yeah, jus' rub it in, won' ya?" Ryuji pouted playfully, and rubbed his arm.

"Of course! That's what I'm good at, and..." The black-haired boy's voice trailed of. His eyes was now looking at something behind Jou, and were slightly narrowed.

Jou blinked and turned his head. The honey-coloured eyes grew wide as he saw the person he had thought of last to see.

**END CHAPTER!**

MOHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sooo evil, ain't I? Cliff hanger, here you go! Who is the mysterious person that Jou see, guess and feel free to leave a suggestion...

It'll be interesting to hear who you think it might be... ;)

Ah well, this was soo short, but I really wanted a cliffie! o Don't kill me, please! Next one will be longer, (at least not shorter, count with that).

I love ya all, and please review! I'll give the first one that review to this chapter, a kiss, hug and thank you from Jou and Seto!

Jou: O.o She's so evil.

Seto: O.O –speechless-

Ah well, please review! ...have you done it yet? Aw, come on... please? Aw, man, time for my secret weapon again.

Yugi: Pwease review? –pout, puppy eyes and quivering lip-

Mm-yes, resist that if you can...


	8. Dancing!

Yeah, hello! I'm back again, and it's a new chapter, with a happy glow and...hm...

...let's just go on.

Well, I promised in the last chapter that the first one to review would receive a hug and kiss from Seto and Jou, and I hold my promises!

Congratulation gbheart! Hear ya go, a big smooch from Seto and Jou, as a thank you for the wonderful review!

Seto: -sigh deeply and hug and kiss gbheart- At least better than kissing the mutt...

Jou: -mumbles and hug and kiss gbheart- Didn' hear ya complainin' yesterday...-mumbles-

Me: He's right ya know!

OMG, I got a threat! Please don't colour my clothes pink, Growing Pain, pink is evil! Mm-yes, it's a girly colour. Though, Pegasus wear it...

...my point is...let's skip this, and just say that pink is evil, the colour of the devil!

And thank you everyone for the comment on the poem I actually made it myself, being very inspired at the moment! Thank you again!

Ah well, now that we're done with that, let's get the story going.

Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Yu-Gi-Oh! I only use the characters in evil and menacing ways, to get my perverted fantasies real...-sigh-. Also, I own none of the utterly beautiful songs being played in this fic, so don't sue!

Pairings: Same as last chapter!

Warnings: Same as last chapters. Some OOC, and major rivalry and craziness. And Anzu bashing, YAY!

Hmm... let's see... any last words... Yeah, read, enjoy and review! 3 kisses!

Chapter 8 The park 18:43 Jou's POV 

I stare, unable to move, at the person behind me and Ryuji. It isn't possible! I'm just seeing things, it's probably just an illusion. Yeah, that's right, only an illusion!

My very smart statement is broken by both the illusion and by Ryuji.

"What are you doing here!" Both Ryuji and the 'illusion' yelled at each other, making me wince. Otogi glare at the newcomer, and take a step closer to him, pushing me to the side.

"Well, you answer first, moneybags!"

Oh yes. The mystery person was indeed the one and only moneybag, Seto Kaiba. He sure doesn't look as a moneybag at the moment, though... I can't help staring at him, my cheeks flushing.

He's not wearing any of his usual clothes, oh no, God has no such mercy with me. Kaiba's wearing a pair of tight pants, and an almost even tighter shirt with a deep cut, reaching about three inches down his chest, showing some of his slim and pale body. All the clothes are black, a very fitting colour for him indeed.

Kaiba's hair is the same as usual, neat and perfectly combed, not a hair wrong. Also, it looks newly showered, and it looks like he used some expensive balsam.

Oh yeah, he looks totally hot. I'm almost drooling... Hm, forget about the almost...

Kaiba looks at Otogi, holding his hands hidden behind him, and smirk.

"What? I'm not allowed to take a little night stroll? You don't own this park, as far as I can remember." Ryuji glares at Kaiba and cross his arms.

"Maybe not, but you still haven't answered my question; What are you doing here?"

I swear that Kaiba's eyes went to me for a split second, and then turned back to Ryuji.

"That is none of your business. What are you doing here, yourself?" Ryuji smirked.

"That is none of _your_ business, now is it, Kaiba-boy?"

"Point taken."

Both teens glare fiercely at each other, trying to kill each other merely by the force of their eyes. And why do I feel very out of place here...

"Err, guys? Hello?" I say, to break the long silence between the three of us. The two boys look at me, and both looks very surprised.

Seriously, had they forgotten that I'm still here! Hmpf, nice...

Now I notice that Kaiba's holding something behind his back. The curious person I am, I wish to know what it is that Kaiba's hiding, but Otogi beat me to the question. To my surprise, he looks very evil when he asks it.

"Well, what is that behind your back then, Kaiba?" Kaiba flinch, and for a second you can see a faint blush on his cheeks. No, make that half a second. Then all you can see is the ice-cube.

"Nothing that would be any interest to you, dice-boy." I try to peer around his back.

"Aw, come on, Kaiba! Tell us!" I whine, and try the puppy eyes.

Kaiba flinch once again, and look at me. His cold expression softens a little, and he shuffle his feet. I see that he puts something in the back pocket of his coat, and he smiles a little, a smile that is barely invisible, but still so beautiful. And it makes me go all...warm and fuzzy inside.

"Well, I'd love to tell you, but that'll have to wait. We have a dance to get to." And with that, I find my arm held by Kaiba, and he's leading me towards the park gates. I stare at the hand, and feel my cheeks flush a little. "_Crap...so...warm...must...resist...the hotness!_"

Then, a hand grabs my other arm, and I find that Ryuji is the owner of said hand. He's looking at Kaiba with an angry look on his face.

"Hey! Who said Jou's going with you?"

Kaiba gives Ryuji a cold look and tug my arm a little closer to him.

"I did. You didn't hear me the first time?"

Otogi gives Kaiba a death glare, that Kaiba just smirk at.

"Well, he's not going with you, he's going with me!" And Ryuji pulls my arm to him, making me almost trip.

"No, he's going with me." Pull to the left.

"Shut up, Kaiba, he's going with me!" Pull to the right.

Between every 'he's going with me', they pull my arms to them. I feel like a bloody squeak toy, being pulled between two angry dogs, a toy being pulled between two brats, a person being dragged between two rivals of said persons heart...

Err, scratch that last part.

I'm about to split in two for the moment, so I decide to stop this.

"Guys! Let go of my arms, please!" But they don't seem hear me. They're busy giving each other fierce glares, and throw insults at each other.

"Coldfish!"

"Dice-boy."

"Bastard!"

"Feminine fool."

"Mr I-only-have-one-clothe-style!"

"...would that be an insult? Pf..."

"Yeah, that would be an insult, Mr!"

"Well then, Mr Crazy-about-his-split roots-hair, that was a lame one."

Ryuji's eyes start to glow angrily, and I close my eyes in pity of the brunette. Oh, bad one Kaiba, never insult him about his hair. Not the hair, damnit! That's like signing your tomb-stone!

"That's it, Kaiba! You're dead!"

And with those words, Ryuji lets go of my arm, and throw himself at Kaiba. Kaiba, who was completely unprepared, falls backwards and fell hard on the ground with the furious Ryuji over him. At that point, I was sure that Seto would get his arse kicked.

I was proven wrong.

In just the next second, Kaiba has the upper hand, and holds down Ryuji against the ground. For a moment, I thought that Kaiba would beat Otogi up, but instead he got up to his feet, brushing off some imaginary dirt from his clothes.

"Don't try that again, Otogi. Next time, I might not be so merciful. Now, me and Katsuya is going to the dance together." And with that, he takes my hand and drag me out from the park.

I stare back at Ryuji, laying on the ground glaring at Kaiba, and then I stare at Kaiba, wanting to know what just happened. In some weird way, he just asked me to the dance.

I think.

Might as well ask him.

"Err, Kaiba? Is this yer way of askin' me to the dance?" Kaiba looks down at me and smirk.

"What do you think?"

I shrug and smirk back at him.

"If it was, it kinda sucked. Ya should've, like, _asked_ me to go with ya, and not just beat up another guy tha' wanted to go with me."

Kaiba's smirk grow wider and he looks forward again, when we come out from the park.

"Oh, but it's more fun my way, puppy."

"Hey, I'm no-" I lose my breath, and stare at the limo outside the park.

It's huge, and black. Nothing unusual, it's Kaiba here. But that's not all, it's covered in red roses in decorative patterns, and looks really romantic. It's like something out of a fairytale! Though, without horses and a royal wagon.

Who needs that, anyway?

I feel Kaiba's hot breath slightly on my ear, when he mumbles;

"Do you like it?"

I spin around and look up in Kaiba's eyes. The blue orbs are darker then I thought, in this low light, they're navy-blue, and not the regular icy one I'm used to.

"It looks amazing, Kaiba!" He smile, well at least the corners of his mouth isn't pointing downwards, and open one door for me, and makes an inviting hand gesture.

"Jump in. The dance starts soon."

**19:00**

**School/Gym-room.**

**Normal POV**

Jou looked around himself in awe, and smiled happily. The gym-room had been decorated with hearts of every shape, their colour between all shades of pink and red. Long garlands are hanged up in the roof, and colourful lights are also a part of the decoration.

The dance floor was already full of people, dancing to the fast and steady rhythm of the music. Right now, the song on is Madonna, 'hung up'. There's chairs along the wall, and also a giant snack-table, filled with all kinds of food and candy, and also drinks.

Jou went to the closet and hung up his jacket among the many other that was already hanging there, and Seto did the same.

With a large smile, Jou turned to Seto.

"So, moneybags, what should we do first? Dance or plunder the snack table? Or we could..."

"JOU!" The blonde turned quickly, seeing Yugi run up to him from the dance floor. The short boy was wearing new clothes, looking, to quote Ryou, smashing! Behind him came Yami, of course dressed in leather pants and a tight tank-top, showing off his tanned and muscular arms.

"Hi ya, bud!" Jou shouted, and shot one of his trademark grins at him.

Yugi looked at him from head to toe, and then stated;

"You look great." Jou laughed.

"Ah, ya don' look to bad yerself, Yug'!"

Yami hadn't listened to his hikari's conversation. No, he was standing next to Seto and smirked towards him.

"Well, what's up between you and Jou then, Kaiba?" Seto glared at Yami, and crossed his arms.

"Nothing you need to put your nose in." He said in a sharp tone, and then looked at Jou. Unknown to him, his gaze softened a little, and the corners of his mouth went microscopically upwards, while he watched the blonde talking and laughing with Yugi.

Yami's smirk widened when he saw the look on the CEO's face. "_Now, this is interesting..._"

"Oh, really? So deep already, hm?"

Seto glared at him again, the soft look on his face disappearing, but didn't say anything.

Jou now looked at Seto and smiled broadly.

"Come on, Kaiba! Let's start by the snack table, I want something to drink!" And with that, he grabbed Seto's arm and dragged away with him. To the two look-alikes surprise, the CEO didn't object, he just simply followed.

Yugi blinked confusedly.

"Have I missed something?" Yugi asked innocently, and looked up at Yami. The ancient spirit chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh no, aibou. Nothing that wasn't obvious from the beginning."

Seto stared at Jou's hand where it was holding on to him. His heart had recently gone on a roller coaster journey, and hadn't really got down from the loop.

"Wow, they have all snacks in da world!" Jou shouted and looked hungrily at the table. The blonde had let go of Seto's arm now, and instead he was rubbing his hands together, looking very evil for a moment.

"Wha' should we have first?" Jou asked and looked at Seto. The brunette shrugged and leaned against the wall next to the table.

"You can have whatever you want, Katsuya. I'm not hungry." At that, Jou made a 'pf'-ing sound and took a small chocolate-chip cookie between his thump and index finger. "Aw, come on, try this!"

And he leaned over to Seto and put the cookie in the CEO's mouth. Seto gave Jou a slightly odd look, before he started to chew on the cookie carefully. And soon a look of great surprise reached his face. Or, well, his eyes widened a millimetre.

The cookie was delicious! It tasted like manna from heaven, like something out of a fairytale, like... chocolate. Hm... why did they taste like chocolate... Seto's eyes widened yet again. Oh shit, he was turning into a brainless teen!

Mokuba would never ever be aloud to eat this kind of sweets again. (But we all know that Seto would never be able to keep Mokuba away from sweets, no need to worry. Oh, the wonders of puppy-eyes.)

"So, what'ya think?" Jou asked curiously and plopped a cookie into his own mouth.

"...not bad." Seto muttered, and licked his lips slightly. But inside his mind, he made a mental note to buy home alot of chocolate-chip cookies. And then he meant _alot _of them. Being a multi-billionaire had it's peaks.

Jou sighed and took a Coke. "Ah well, at least ya didn' spit it out..." He mumbled and took a large clunk.

After a few awfully quiet minutes, the DJ put on a high tempo song that had a very nice rhythm to it, and Jou's eyes lit up.

"Oh man, this song is so great! We have to dance, Kaiba!" Seto sighed, but got up from his comfortable leaning position.

"I don't really like dancing.", He said, and crossed his arms. Jou smirked at Seto and chuckled.

"So, the great Seto Kaiba can't dance, huh?" Seto glared at Jou and started to roll up his sleeves.

"I never said that I couldn't. And if you want proof, then watch me."

And then, Seto took Jou's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Jou smirked and followed the taller teen's lead.

Yes, Seto had said he could dance. And boy, did he mean it.

The other students watched him with large eyes, and gaping mouths. The brunette didn't seem to touch the ground, and moved in perfect sync with the music.

Jou could only stand and gape at Seto and blink occasionally. The CEO of Kaiba Corp, moved with a grace and agility that Jou never thought he had. Seto's eyes were full of concentration, and he didn't seem to notice the crowd around him.

He made graceful jump, and a scissor-like kick with his legs wide apart when he was at the highest point. When he touched the ground again, he made a pirouette and went down in a perfect split. Just when the song ended, he was up again and made a nice end-pose.

For a few seconds, it was completely silent, except Seto's small pants, and then everyone clapped their hands, and cheered. Seto blinked, and now he seemed to notice that people were watching him. He glared and then walked out of the circle to join Jou again.

The blonde stared at him with wide mouth and eyes, and seemed to be in daze. Seto smirked and crossed his arms.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Jou finally could move, and his brain make progress again.

"Wow, Kaiba, tha' was awesome!"

Seto smirked even more and putted his hands in his pockets.

"Told you I could dance."

"Never thought you'd be so good." Jou mumbled, and blushed slightly.

"Well then, now that that's settled, let's take this dance together, hm?" Without waiting for an answer, Seto grabbed Jou's hand and pulled him out on the dance-floor again.

This time, the song was one with a rhythm for boogie-woogie, a fast pair dance. Seto smirked, since this was one of the dances he knew best, beside waltz and dancing alone.

But Jou had never danced that before. He had only danced alone in discos, and occasionally he would dance slow-dances.

So, it was up to Seto to teach his puppy to learn. And that was not an easy task.

"No! You put your foot there, on the seventh beat! Honestly, I thought puppies learned tricks quite fast."

Jou growled, and tried to move his foot where Seto had told him, but almost tripped.

"Shut it, rich-boy. It's my first time on this. And I'm no puppy!" The last, Jou grunted out between clenched teeth. Seto just chuckled, and moved to the direction he was supposed, and waited for Jou to move his feet.

Even though Jou wasn't a fast learner, both boys had alot of fun trying to learn. But when they reached the third boogie-woogie song, Seto decided to speed things up.

In learning how to dance, I mean.

Seto grabbed both Jou's hands, and made a spin that brought the shorter boy up against his chest with his back, in something that looked like a backward embrace. Jou blushed slightly, and his breath hitched, feeling the other teen's heat against him.

"Just follow my lead now, okay?" Seto mumbled in Jou's ear. Jou nodded numbly. And with that, Seto spun him out again. In one swift moment, the brunette made some basic moves, so Jou could adjust to the steps for a few seconds.

Soon, Seto led him on to harder and more complicated tricks. Jou followed and smiled broadly when the dance went on, and he just could concentrate on the dance, and not on how his feet moved. It seemed that Seto moved them for him.

Just like when Seto danced by himself, people stopped for a while, just to watch them dance. Jou and Seto however, didn't notice this. They were far to busy dancing, and enjoying themselves.

When the last tone of the song wore out, Seto did the same spin he'd done in the beginning, making Jou end up in his arms, his back pressed against his chest. Jou blushed yet again, but in the low lights, it wasn't detected.

Applauds was heard again, and Jou blushed even deeper. Oh shit, people had been watching them! Trying to do the best of the situation, Jou grinned and bowed his head slightly. Seto just glared at random people. Why did they watch, had they never seen someone dance before?

"_Pf, imbeciles..._" Seto snorted inside his mind, and glared at another random person, this time a girl who shrieked and hid behind another girl, probably one of her friends.

The boys now decided to have a little rest, and a drink by the snack table, and quickly made their way there. Jou grabbed another Coke, and sat down on a nearby chair. Seto stood next to him, and looked over the room.

Seto wrinkled his nose, while looking at the decoration.

"Who made those decorations anyway?" He asked Jou, just to get a conversation going.

Jou looked up from his Coke, and blinked, before he answered.

"I think that the teachers made them."

Seto snorted.

"When? In 1950?"

Jou blinked once again, and stared at Seto. The corners of his mouthed twitched for a moment, and then he burst out laughing. Seto rose one eyebrow at this and waited for an explanation.

"Seto Kaiba, human ice-cube, cracks a joke!" Jou cried out, and his laugh subdued to light chuckles. "Seriously, how long have ya been holdin' that one in?" Seto glared, without any anger though, and just shook his head.

"You are easy to amuse, puppy." This time, it was Jou's turn to glare.

"Hey, I'm no puppy! How many times do I have to tell ya before ya get it?" Seto chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll always be a puppy in my eyes." Jou sulked and drained the rest of his Coke.

Now, soft music was heard and the lights went low. The couples looked at each other, and asked if they wanted to dance, all with small blushes on their faces. It was the first slow-dance if the evening.

Seto glanced at his puppy. Jou was looking at the couples on the dance floor, and smiled sadly. "_How I wish that Seto would ask me to dance with him right now..._"

"Want to dance?" Jou looked up, hopefully. But to his great disappointment, it wasn't Seto who stood in front of him. It was another guy, one that Jou had never seen before. He looked really good, well dressed, with black, short hair and sparkling blue eyes. Though not in the same beautiful colour as Seto Kaiba's of course.

"Err, I don't..." Jou didn't get to finish his sentence, because he was pulled up to his feet by the mystery guy.

"Come on then!" Jou opened his mouth to protest, but didn't get the chance of that either. In the next second, he felt his free hand being grabbed by another hand. Jou looked to the side, and found that it was Seto who held his other hand.

The brunette's eyes were sending lightning, as he glared at the guy.

"He's not going anywhere with you. He's _my_ date, find someone else to disturb!" Jou looked at Kaiba, and blushed slightly. Seto was basically telling the guy to buzz off, just because he asked Jou to dance. Well, wasn't that cute?

The black haired guy blinked and stared at Seto for a second, before he smirked viciously.

"Aren't you Seto Kaiba?" Seto glared at him, and pulled Jou's hand a little so the blonde would be closer to him.

"Yes, I am."

The stranger smirked even more.

"Aw, all pretty girls turned you down? Couldn't find anyone better then this guy, a lowlife mutt?" Jou blinked and looked down at the ground. A small blush of embarrassment crossed his cheekbones, and he felt very uneasy.

Seto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

BANG! 

Jou felt the tight grip on one of his hands disappeared, and he looked up again. To his surprise, the black-haired teen that had insulted him was laying on the floor, holding his nose tightly, tears running from his eyes. Jou's eyes slowly made their way to Seto.

The brunette glared at the guy on the floor with anger fuming from every part of his body. His right fist was clenched tightly, and the knuckles looked a little red.

"If I ever hear you talking badly of Jounouchi Katsuya again, I will beat you up so bad, you'll not know which day of the week it is." And with that, Seto looked at Jou again, and dragged him towards the dance floor again.

"Come on, puppy, lets dance." Jou followed numbly, and stared at the brunettes back. A sly smirk appeared at Jou's lips. "_Did Seto just punch a guy for insulting me? Sweet..." _

When the boys reached the dance floor, the slow song was already over, but the DJ put on a new one immediately. Jou recognized it; it was '_Have you ever been in love?_', by Celine Dion.

Slowly and tenderly, Seto wrapped his arms around Jou, and pulled him close. Immediately, Jou wrapped his arms around the CEO's neck and leaned his forehead on the taller man's shoulder.

Have you ever been in love? 

_You could touch the moonlight_

_When your heart is shooting stars,_

_You're holding heaven in your arms_

Have you ever been so in love? 

Jou sighed deeply into Seto's neck, making the brunette shiver slightly. The feelings of the other's body against his, made Seto feel very...warm and fuzzy, in lack of other words.

Have you ever walked on air? 

_Ever felt like you were dreaming?_

_When you never thought it could,_

_But it really feels that good._

Have you ever been so in love? 

Slowly, the two boys moved over the dance floor. To them, it felt like their was no other people in the entire world; everything that existed was the other boy's embrace.

_Good time I spent_

_Waiting for something that was heaven sent_

_When you find it, don't let go._

_I know..._

_Have you ever sung a prayer_

_And found that it was answered?_

_All my hopes has been restored_

And I'm not looking anymore 

_Have you ever been so in love? Have you?_

For the first time ever, Seto understood the true meaning of feeling like being in heaven. Every time he'd heard that expression, he had dismissed it like romantic nonsense. But now, when he held Jou in his arms, and had those caring arms around his neck, he understood.

Heaven was Jou's embrace.

_So pleased that you went leaving_

_Somewhere you're going to stay_

_When you finally find the meaning_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

_Good time I spent_

_Waiting for something that was heaven sent._

_When you find it, don't let go_

_I know._

_Have you ever been in love?_

_You could touch the moonlight_

_You could even reach the stars_

_Doesn't matter how near or far_

_Have you ever been so in love?_

_Have you ever been in love,_

_Have you ever been in love,_

So in love...

The last tone was pulled out in a sweet whisper, and then there was only silence. All around them, dazed teens pulled out of sweet embraces, and looked at each other with loving smiles. Well, Jou looked at Seto with dazed eyes and one of those loving smiles, but Seto looked as unfazed as ever.

Even though that his heart and mind were in seventh heaven by now. And if it was an eighth heaven, he was sure his soul was dancing around there, like a beheaded chicken.

Both boys locked eyes for a few seconds, and then looked to the side with faint blushes staining their cheeks.

Only a few meters away, stood Otogi, casually leaning against a wall. He looked at the couple, and frowned. Jou shouldn't be with that cold hearted jerk, he should be with him, Otogi! "_I will make him mine, no matter what!_"

The DJ now put on his microphone, with a terrible screeching noise. The students held their ears and cursed loudly at the DJ. The young man raised his hands in apology, and then started to talk.

"Okay, now I don't know what to play, so it's up to you to make wishes for your darlings! Pick their fav song, and maybe you'll be able to call it 'your' song one day! So come on, and make wishes! Leave a message by me, and I'll give it to you sweet-heart!"

The students all looked happy and started to talk amongst themselves. Seto stole a glance at the blonde next to him, and then looked back to the DJ.

"I'll go to the bathroom for a few minutes." Seto said suddenly, and disappeared before Jou could say anything.

Jou stared at the spot the CEO recently had been standing, and blinked. Then he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Nice, real', nice." He muttered. "Jus' leave me here, Kaiba..."

Jou sighed and went to sit down by the snack table again, but stopped in mid-step when the DJ started to talk again.

"So, we have our first wish of the nigh then! It's from Yami to Yugi, and it's the song; '_Truly, madly, deeply'._

Jou looked over the dance floor, and saw Yugi smile happily and being dragged into a sweet hug by his yami. The sweet lyrics of the song started to sound from the speakers, and everyone started to dance to the slow-dance.

Well, except Jou, who went to sit down, since he had no one to dance with.

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy 

_I'll be your hope, _

_I'll be your love_

_Be anything that you need..._

_I love you more with every breath _

_Truly, madly deeply do_

_I will be strong_

_I will be faithful_

'_cause I'm counting on _

_A new beginning_

A reason for living 

_A deeper meaning_

Jou smiled. Of course Yami choose that song, it proved everything that he wanted to be for his hikari. Truly, Yugi was one lucky bloke.

I want to stand with you on a mountain I want to bathe with you in the sea 

_I want to live like this, forever_

_Until the sky falls down over me..._

A deep sigh came over Jou's lips, and he watched the couples dance to the song. Yugi looked Yami in the eye through the whole song, and Yami seemed to sing the song quietly to his hikari.

_And when the stars are shining _

_brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish to send it to heaven, _

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the_

_Pleasure in the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers_

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

Suddenly, Jou wished deeply that he also could have someone that cared that much for him, that would even risk his own life for him. "_Like that Secret Admirer... he seemed like that sort of type._" Jou thought to himself, and sighed once again. "_But he ended up being a total ass, leaving me alone there in the park..."_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to live like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down over me..._

_Oh, Can you see it baby,_

_Don't have to close your eyes_

'_Cause it's standing right here before you_

_All that you need will surely come..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain..._

When the song was over, Seto came back. He looked like he was deep in thought when he leaned against the wall next to Jou

"Hi, Kaiba!" Jou said, and Seto snapped his head in the blonde's direction. Jou smirked at the brunette, and added; "Sure took ya a long time to come back."

Seto smirked back.

"Well, I tried to escape this horrid place through the toilet-window, but it was too small." Jou growled, but smiled playfully towards the CEO.

The DJ's mike sounded again, and everyone in the room screamed at him. He scratched the back of his head, and laughed uneasily.

"Heh, yeah... anyway. I have another wish, this time from none other then our own ice-cube, Seto Kaiba!" Jou looked at Seto, who looked at his shoes, suddenly finding them highly interesting. Mm-yes, wonderful shoe-polish they make these days, wouldn't you agree?

The DJ continued;

"Okay, this song is for Jounouchi Katsuya, and it's... well, you'll see in a minute when I turn it on, I just have to find it..." And the DJ dived down under his desk.

Jou turned towards Seto, and crossed his arms. The brunette glanced a little upwards, just barely meeting Jou's eyes. Seto was prepared for the blonde to punch him or something, or at least being told that he was stupid, but instead Jou smiled and took his hand. He laughed lightly, and dragged the CEO to the dance floor.

"It better not be '_Who let the dogs out?_', Kaiba!" He said as they stopped in a free spot on the floor. Seto smirked and chuckled.

"You know, the thought did cross my mind, pup." Jou growled, but Seto wasn't done. "But then I remembered what day it is, and what it symbolises." Jou blinked and looked up at Seto.

"What-" Seto didn't have to answer the question though, because the DJ had finally found the right record.

"Okay, here we go! Grab your partners, and let's dance. From Seto Kaiba to Jounouchi Katsuya!" Jou looked to his right, and saw Yugi give him thumbs up and a large smile. Jou gave him a large smile back, and waved a little.

Seto looked in the same direction as Jou, but it wasn't Yugi's gaze he met. No, it was the taller and tanned copy he looked at. Yami lifted an eyebrow in his direction, nodded towards Jou, and grinned cheekily. Seto just gave him a cold glare and looked at Jou again.

In the same moment the first beat of the music came, Jou knew what song it was. '_Let me be the one.'_ Oh, and did Jou love that song? Yes he did.

It was a slow one, and Jou wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, and Seto put his arms around Jou's waist. But he kept eye contact with Jou when the song began.

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned it's back on you_

_Give me a moment, please_

_To tame your wild, wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_When darkness is upon your door, and_

_It feels like you can't take anymore..._

Jou felt like he was melting in Seto's arms, and under his gaze. Suddenly, Jou realized that Seto was silently singing the lyrics to him. That made Jou blush slightly, and he escaped the other's gaze by leaning his head on the broader shoulder. A soft and content sigh escaped his lips, and he nuzzled closer to the CEO's shoulder.

"_I could never imagine that a guy with such a cold heart could be so warm..._"

Seto smiled softly, and leaned down towards the other's ear and started singing along to the lyrics very lowly in his ear.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump, I'll break you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart, I can mend your broken heart_

If you need a place to crash and burn you're not alone 

Jou blushed even deeper, hearing Seto's voice in his ear and feeling his hot breath. Seto had a very beautiful singing voice, deep and strong. And for unknown reasons, slightly husky, in a way that struck Jou's nerves in a pleasant way.

The music was a little faster now, but still a slow-dance.

_When you feel all alone_

_And your loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters within your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and, _

_You feel like you can't face the day..._

Seto closed his eyes and breathed deeply into Jou's ear. He could feel his puppy shiver and suddenly snuggle closer to him. Before continuing his singing, Seto entangled his fingers in the other's soft, silky hair.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump, I'll break you fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

If you need to fall apart, I can mend your broken heart 

_If you need a place to crash and burn you're not alone_

_You're always been hard to contain_

_And when it's over_

_You'll play it again._

Let me be the one you call...

The final tones of the music faded, and Seto pulled away from Jou. Smiling slightly, he saw that Jou's cheeks were red and that he looked really nervous. Seto was just about to say something, when Jou turned around.

"Bathroom, I'll be back soon!" And he ran off. Seto blinked and stared after the blonde.

"Weird..." He muttered, and went to sit down by the snack table. Why not try another one of those chocolate-chip cookies, hm?

**END CHAPTER!**

Okay, so how was that? Too much songs maybe? I'll try to cut it down, but I just love having Jou and Seto dancing slow-dances together... –sigh-

Boy, was this a long chapter? I mean, on my computer it was about 16 pages. But, I hope that it's alright for you ;).

Ah well, review and you'll get a faster update!(Sorry, no prizes this time for the first reviewer.) 


	9. Kisses

Guess who's back!

Seto: -glares-.

Jou: -glares even harder-

Oh, those guys are still a little angry, because I make them be all...lovey dovey! But hey, I can't help what my imagination wants me to write! My imagination is unstoppable!

Like Anzu's friendship-speeches!

Anzu: -pipes up from a hole in the ground- Friendship?

Me: -grins evilly and takes up a flame-thrower- But, then again, nothing is really unstoppable...

Seto: -- -sigh- I'll just get this story going, while the blonde midget burns Anzu alive...

-screams of pain and agony is heard in the background, mixed with maniac laughter.-

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing concerning Yu-Gi-Oh, nor the songs that are mentioned in this fic. But if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, there would be alot more Seto/Jou action. Like a gazillion more.

Pairings: Oh, you all know them by now, so I won't bore you by telling you all over again.

Warnings: Boy/boy stuff, and OOC. Maybe some Anzu-bashing, if I have room for it.

-stops burning Anzu for a while.- Oh, before I forget! Thank you everyone that reviewed, I love ya all heaps! And I have over 100 reviews on this story now, la gasp!

Okay, that's all! Let's get the story going! –turns on the flamethrower at full blast again-

Chapter 9 

**20:01**

**School/Gym-room/Toilets**

**Jou's POV**

"Shitshitshitshit..." I mumbled while running in to the boy's bathroom, shutting the door forcefully behind me. I walked up to one of the sink's, and started to splash cold water in my face.

My mind is all foggy, and I feel dizzy. Damn Kaiba for making me feel like this! Before he came along, everything was so simple. Wake up, go to school, keep awake in the lessons. Then hang out with Yugi and the other guy's, go home, stay alive for the rest of the day, then sleep.

But then that bastard just had to pipe up from nowhere, acting like a total jerk and thinking that he was so damn superior. Then he just had to begin with the name-calling, and teasing, even punching me sometimes.

More cold water is splashed in my face, and I try to make the dizziness disappear.

And then, when I finally think I have that cold bastard all figured out, he suddenly start being nice and dance with me! Well, maybe not nice, but at least not rude and mean! Err, well he _is_ still rude and mean, but in a fun and teasing way.

Though, I really like the change.

I sigh and close my eyes.

"Damn you to hell..." I mutter and wipe my face with a paper-towel.

"Well, thank you for the nice welcoming." I blink and turn around quickly, making water-drops spray in every direction from my hair.

Next to the door, leaning comfortably, is Otogi. In this light, he looks really good, and he's smiling teasingly. He looks a little sweaty, probably from dancing. I smile towards him and shake my head.

"I Wasn' talkin' to you, Ryuji." Ryuji smiled and walked up to me. Real close.

Almost a bit too close for comfort.

"I'm glad to hear that, Jou..." Ryuji's voice was quite husky, and very low.

I feel very uneasy, seeing he's only a few inches from my face. And his eyes are quite dazed and sparkly. Slowly, I try to take a step backwards, but find that I'm stuck with my back pressed against the sink behind me.

I start to laugh uneasily, and scratch the back of my head a little.

"Err, Ryuji, ya wouldn't mind to, like, step away a little? It feels like ya gonna..." I swallow. "...kiss me or somethin'..."

Ryuji's eyes sparkle a little more, and he leans even closer. Now, I can feel his breath on my face, and I shudder. "_It smells like mint..._" Is the only coherent though that makes its way through my mind. Coherent, and coherent by the way...

Only barely one inch from my face, Ryuji stops. He looks me deeply in the eye, and I shudder seeing that his eyes are clouded over.

"If I try to kiss you, will you stop me?" He whisper and look me even deeper in the eye. I can't answer him, because I don't really know the answer. I like Ryuji, but do I like him in that way? I mean, he's nice and everything, and...

My thoughts comes to an abrupt stop, when I feel a pair of warm and soft lips against mine. I feel my eyes go wide and I stare at the black-haired man for a moment, but then my eyelids grow heavy, and I start to respond slowly to the kiss.

Otogi is really gentle, and the kiss is sweet. How can I not fall deeper into it? At the same moment his tongue touch my lips, I open eagerly, giving him full access to my mouth, and wrap my arms around his neck.

Of course, he takes the invitation, without any second though, both of us moaning softly when our tongues meet. I feel two hands on my hips, steadying me, the warmth in my body increasing.

Then, a picture of Seto came into my mind. It's from when we were dancing at the café, the first time I was in his warm embrace. All I could see his absolutely gorgeous eyes, blue as the ocean, cold and distant, but still so very caring. His beautiful face, and that teasing smirk that made me feel so angry, but still so happy.

For unknown reasons, I suddenly feel very guilty, and those lips against mine felt so wrong.

I couldn't do this.

I push Ryuji away, and gasp for air. He looks at me with a very confused look on his face.

"Jou, what-" I interrupt him quickly.

"I'm sorry, Ryuji, but I can't do this. I...I'm...in love with someone else. I like ya', but...I'm really sorry." And with that, I pushed my way past Ryuji, and out through the door. But before I exit, I catch the hurt expression in his eyes.

How I wish I hadn't seen that.

I walked on wobbly legs out to the gym-room, seeing people dance to an upbeat song, a very

good song by Robbie Williams; '_Tripping'_. Everyone seemed happy, and I just smiled seeing Ryou and Bakura dance together.

Bakura had no skills, what so ever, in dancing, and Ryou danced like a professional. Ryou laughed really hard at the spirit sometimes, earning himself a glare from Bakura. No one around them dared to laugh, however. It is still in very close memory what happened to the last person who had laughed at Bakura.

He had never been seen by anyone ever again, and Ryou had been really angry with Bakura. And Bakura's punishment had been that Ryou hadn't slept with him for a whole month. At the end of that month, Bakura was reduced to a pleading mass of hornyness, and Ryou had been quite moody. Unfortunately for us, the last day of that month was a school day, and Ryou and Bakura just couldn't wait until school was over...

I'll never forget that poor teacher scream.

I snicker quietly when I see Bakura trip and fall straight on his ass, very fitting thinking about the name of the song that is playing...

My gaze now start to search for Kaiba. Where could that bastard be?

When I see him, my eyes grow wide, and my mouth falls open. The brunette is standing by the snack-table, and he's eating several chocolate-chip cookies in one bite.

I smirk and walk slowly up to the table. Kaiba is to occupied by the cookies to notice me, and I can see that his eyes are shining happily.

My smirk falls a little, and is replaced by a smile. Kaiba looks like a five year old kid on Christmas, his eyes glimmering softly. Seriously, had that kid never had cookies before? Ha, he lied earlier, when he said that the cookies wasn't 'that bad'. He meant, 'they taste like heaven, I'm addicted!'

I decide to put an end to his crazy cookie-munching (I must make sure there's some left for the other kids, right?), and I put a hand on his shoulder.

Seto turns around, and stares at me with very shocked eyes. I snicker, seeing that he has chocolate stains around his mouth. Kaiba looks adorable!

Wow, never though I'd manage to fit in the words 'Kaiba' and 'adorable' in the same sentence.

His eyes goes from me to the cookies in his hands. A small, microscopic blush appears at his cheeks, and he slowly puts the cookies back.

"I...I can explain that. It...The cookies..." He glares at me as I start laughing at his lame attempt of explaining himself.

"So...ya liked the cookies, hm?" I ask and smirk teasingly. I receive a full-scale glare from Kaiba, but I don't feel scared. He would never hurt me...

"Hmpf, they tasted better then I though, alright?" He growled and crossed his arms.

Now, I can't take my eyes off the stains around his mouth. They're annoying me.

"Kaiba, you have chocolate all over yer face." Again, he blush and try to wipe away the chocolate with the backside of his hand. However, all he does is making the chocolate spread. I laugh, and take a paper-napkin from the table.

"Aw, let me help ya with tha', kiddo!" I laugh again, lick at the napkin, and start to wipe away the chocolate around his mouth. For brief seconds, my fingers brush against his lips. And, for the third time in just a few minutes, he blushes. Aw, I just love that cute blush, even if it's only visible for a second or two.

Only when I'm absolutely certain that all the chocolate is gone, I throw away the napkin, and smile towards Seto...

Wait, Seto? Since when do I call him Seto, even if it's only in my mind?

Err, never mind.

"So, wanna dance again?" I ask and lean my head to the side. Se- no, Kaiba shrugs, and grab my hand.

"Sure, come on, puppy."

And with that, Kaiba dragged me to the dance floor, and we waited for a new song to start. Then the DJ decided to use the evil microphone again.

A sharp, ear shattering sound erupts and I hold my ears tight, joining in the angry growls from the rest of the students. Even Kaiba seems annoyed. Though, he'd never let that show.

"Hey, not my fault that the mike is old!" The DJ huffed and shook his head. "Anyway, the teachers of your school has decided to have a waltz tonight..." I, along with many others, groan and throws glares at the DJ. Again, he looks a little uneasy.

"Blame the teachers, not me! Okay, here comes the song, and everyone have to dance, orders from the principal!" And with that, waltz music booms from the speakers.

I sigh, and look at Kaiba under my messy hair. "Kaiba, don' laugh now, but I sorta can't dance waltz..." A sly smirk appears at Kaiba's lips, and he chuckles lightly. "Hey, don' laugh!"

"Silly puppy. I'll teach how to dance waltz." And then, he puts my left hand on his shoulder, and his on my waist. Then he take my right hand in his, and entangle our fingers. Warmth is taking over my senses, and I blush.

Then Kaiba leans down to my ear, and I feel his warm breath tickle the sensitive skin around my ear. "_Ah! Why does he have to do thaaaat!" _I yell inside my mind, before my brain pick up what Kaiba's saying.

"Waltz is very easy, Katsuya. The only thing you have to do is take a step in one direction, count to three and then move again, in circles. You move in the direction I lead you. Alright? Let's try it now." I nod numbly and make myself ready.

Kaiba takes a step to the right, and I follow easily. He silently count to three, and then move his feet again. Again, I follow, and smile happily. This was easy! Ha, never understand why I couldn't do it before...

Then Kaiba moves again, and I follow wrong, making me step ungracefully on his left foot. I see him make a silent groan, and he glares at me, but not with the same deadliness as he usually does. But still enough to cause a pang in my heart, and I feel embarrassed.

"I said, follow me, puppy. Not crush my toes." I blush deeply, and bow my head a little.

"Sorry." I mutter and try to follow again. Silence falls over the two of us, and I hear the brunet sigh. Then Kaiba leans down to me and whisper in my ear;

"Don't look down like that, I can't see your eyes, and that is a pity." I look up slightly again, to meet his gaze. His eyes are softer then usual, and he even smiles a little. I think. It's hard to tell when Kaiba is smiling.

The dance go on, and Kaiba refuse to break our eye-contact. Shivers float down my spine, but I can't make myself tear away my gaze. They're magnetic, his eyes. And so beautiful. Like sapphires in the sun. Not that I've ever seen a sapphire, but still...

Another low growl suddenly comes from his lips, and he makes a sour face.

"What did I say about stepping on my toes, pup?" He says, with a laugh hidden in his voice. I glare at him, and try to focus on my feet.

I take back what I said earlier, waltz isn't, at all, easy.

Soon, fortunately for Kaiba's toes, the waltz is over, and I hear many satisfied sighs from people around me. Also, you can hear the relieved voice from Ryou over the crowd.

"Thank God, my toes were about to die!" Low snickers is heard from random people, and I laugh out loud. Even Kaiba chuckle a little, but that's probably because someone is in pain.

And the microphone screech is back to hunt us all.

"Alright, the waltz's over, now lets get some real music on!" He shouts and drag up a new CD and put it in. "Dance like the wind, everybody!"

And heavy beats come out of the speakers, and everyone started to dance again. I smile, 'cause this is my territory! My body falls naturally into the rhythm, and the dance consume me. Now I move without making any mistakes with my feet.

I let my gaze wander to Kaiba. He's looking at me, with eyes full of...an emotion I don't recognize from his eyes. Therefore I can't say what it is.

When our eyes met, Kaiba makes a small mistake, resulting in him tripping slightly, but only so little that he just lose the beat. He have to stop for a second, and then he starts dancing again, this time he moves closer to me at every step, with a new glint in his eyes.

I gulp. Maybe he thinks it was my fault that he had to stop. Oh God, please have mercy with me! Seto Kaiba is to take revenge on me!

At every step he takes closer, I take one back, but still manage to make it look like I'm dancing. A sly smirk appears at Kaiba's lips, and he moves closer again. Seriously, it wasn't my fault that he can't look someone in the eye and dance at the same time! Oh man, I'm in such trouble...

Ouch!

Woopsy, daisy. I just danced/backed into someone. "Sorry, dude!" I say and continue to back/dance away from Kaiba. The guy glares at me, but then leave me alone. My focus goes back to Kaiba...

He's not there.

I stop, now very confused, and look around myself. There's a hell lot of people around me, but no Kaiba. Where the hell did he go? I mean, there's not very many places to disappear to, and...

Two arms wrap themselves around my waist, and a low whisper is heard in my ear.

"Got'ya, puppy." I blush and tear myself from the grip, turning around in the next second. And there, only one feet away from me, stands Kaiba, looking very pleased with himself.

I glare half heartily at him and cross my arms.

"Wha' did I do to ya, making ya so ticked, Kaiba?" Kaiba raise an eyebrow to me, and smirks.

"I have no idea of what you speak, puppy." A small huff escapes me, and I turn my back to him.

Big mistake.

Two arms wrap themselves around me again, and warm air tickles my ear. Oh, why does he have to do that!

"I never said that you ticked me off, puppy. Maybe I simply wanted to get closer to you. Did that thought cross your mind?"

Oh, I wish that was true...

"Shuddup." I mumble and pull away again.

Two hours later/22:25 Normal POV 

Jou smiled towards Seto, while they walked out of the building. Jou had never had such a fun evening at Valentine, and never ever enjoyed a school dance more.

Seto had the same thought. Though, he'd never been at the school dances for more then five minutes. But being with Jounouchi at a dance...well, that beat about everything.

Outside, the night was chilly, but stars shone brightly in the sky. It made him think of the song '_Truly, Madly, Deeply_', that he heard earlier that evening. He smiled softly and looked down at the ground, standing next to Seto's limo on the sidewalk.

"Well, Kaiba... I guess I'll see ya later, or somethin'?" He said and glanced upwards to Kaiba's eyes. The ocean/sapphire/ice eyes looked confused.

"What? I'm driving you home in the limo, pup! I'm not letting a little puppy out on the street by itself..." Seto smirked, hearing Jou growl and kick a pebble.

"_Especially not my puppy." _Seto added inside his mind.

"I'm no puppy. And I think I'll walk home, it's a nice evening, after all." And that was true. It wasn't often you got to see the stars so brightly in a city. And even though it was cold, it still was very nice, seeing that the air was fresh and clear and...

Seto bent down and touched his cheek with soft fingers. Jou blushed brightly, and almost didn't dare to look into those beautiful eyes. For a second, the blonde was certain that Seto was going to kiss him. Their lips were so close...

Seto straightened his back again, and opened the limo door. Disappointment filled Jou, and he turned away. Damn, for a second he'd thought...Ah well, he should get going then, if he wanted to be home before midnight...

Then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and he looked to the side. Seto stood next to him, with something that looked like a smile on his lips, but Jou could be mistaking.

"If you insist on walking, I'll go with you. As you said, it is a very beautiful night." Jou's face lit up, and a bright and true smile graced his face. Seto was certain that he'd never seen something so beautiful.

"You'd do tha'?" He asked, and blushed hearing how hopeful he sounded. Seto chuckled deeply, and started walking. "For you, of course. Now come on, puppy."

Jou happily walked next to Seto, although he had to walk quite fast to follow the taller teen's long strides. After a few minutes, he decided that Seto walked too fast. If he kept that pace up, they'd be at home in only fifteen minutes, maybe less!

"Yo, Kaiba slow down! Mokuba's right, ya walk too fast!" Seto glared, but he did slow down his walking, to a pace that allowed Jou to walk comfortably and slow next to him.

That way, he could spend more time with his puppy.

It wasn't much talking at first. Neither of the boys knew what to speak of, so they walked in silence. Though, the silence was eating Jou up inside. He wanted to talk to Seto, maybe even make the CEO amused. But he couldn't think of anything to say...

A shiver travelled through Jou's body, and another before the first was over. The night was cold, and Jou's jacket wasn't that warm. Neither was the shirt nor the pants. With shaking hands, Jou buttoned the last buttons in his shirt, and closed his jacket. Not that it helped, he was still cold.

Seto noticed how cold Jou was, and it made his heart wrench seeing him shiver of cold. Imagine a shivering puppy, that just pleaded for you to warm it. So, the CEO did the only thing that came to his mind;

Seto put one arm around Jou's shoulder and pulled him close to himself, in order to share his body heat with the blonde. Jou stiffened at that, and glanced up at Seto. A faint blush covered the blondes cheeks.

"Kaiba, wha'..." Seto interrupted him swiftly, trying to save his face.

"You're cold, pup. And I don't want you to catch pneumonia on my account." Jou nodded and, after a few seconds of hesitation, put his arm around Seto's slim waist. At that, Seto smiled softly, and looked down at Jou. The blonde looked down at the ground, and mumbled;

"Well, I don' want ya to catch anythin' either, Kaiba." Then Jou snickered and looked up at him. "But hey, coldness should only make ya feel better, ya ice cube!" Seto glared, and Jou snickered again.

Now, the silence between them wasn't at all uncomfortable. It was almost a bliss, just listening to the other's smooth breathing and steady heartbeats. Relaxing, Jou leaned his head against the taller one's shoulder, and sighed.

Seto glanced at Jou, before he pulled him a little closer, and draw a deep breath. Jou smelled like apples, probably some scented shampoo. Seto heard Jou sigh one more time, so the CEO guessed that the blond was tired. And he was right, Jou was tired.

But even though tiredness was sweeping through him, Jou couldn't get one question out of his head, that had nagged him for a while, since the dance started. So, he asked it.

"Why did ya ask me to the dance, Kaiba? I mean, ya could've had anyone." Seto was quiet for a few moments, considering this. His eyes was very soft when he answered, but Jou couldn't see that.

"I didn't want to go with anyone. I wanted to be with you." This answer made Jou confused. It didn't make any sense at all, and didn't really answer his question.

"But, why?" Another pause came from Seto. Then a very low mumble.

"I already told you; I want to be with you." Jou didn't fully understand this. It almost sounded like Seto meant... A blush crept up Jou's face. No, that couldn't be it. Seto couldn't possibly...want him to be his?

Sensing that Jou was about to ask what he meant, Seto shoot a question of his own;

"Why did you agree on going with me, Katsuya? You could have gone with Otogi, or one of those girls who sent cards to you. I can't imagine I was your first choice..." Seto sounded

quite sad as he said this.

Jou's answer came fast, and quite stressed.

"Because I wanted to go with _you_. Ya know, get to know ya better, and stuff. I wanted to see where it could lead. 'Sides, we got along very good in tha' café, remember?" Seto nodded slowly, remembering that very clear. Now, Jou snickered and looked up again.

"Ya know, we could go there again. Maybe we can have some chocolate-chip cookies..." Seto glared at him, and squeezed his shoulder playfully. "Oh, shuddup." He mumbled, making Jou laugh lightly.

That laugh was angelic music to Seto's ears.

**30 minutes later...**

Soon, far to soon for Seto's liking, they reached Jou's apartment. It looked really cheap, and Seto wrinkled his nose slightly for a second. It was a three-store building, with a door that opened for a number-code. The painting on the walls peeled off in some places, and no one seemed to care about fixing it.

Around this building, there was many more buildings, looking exactly like Jou's.

Jou blushed, feeling embarrassed about his poor home. Slowly, Jou made his way to the door, and turned to Seto with a faint smile.

"Well, thanks fer walkin' me home, Kaiba. I was really nice. And I enjoyed your company at the dance, ya know..." Seto smiled and walked up close. He didn't stop until their chests almost touched.

"I enjoyed the evening too, Katsuya. The company was excellent." Jou blushed and looked to the side, with a slight grin. His hair fell over his face, covering his eyes messily.

Seto frowned and with a soft hand brushed away the silken strands. Jou blushed even worse, and looked up slowly into soft, blue eyes. The brunette looked a little dazed, and his hand was still on Jou's cheek. He started to speak with a soft voice, making Jou feel slightly dazed.

"You shouldn't hide your eyes, Katsuya. They are far too beautiful for that." He paused. Then added with an even softer voice. "Just as the rest of your face."

Those beautiful words went straight to Jou's heart, and he smiled softly. Seto stroke the soft cheek with tender care, and let the tips of his fingers trail the rest of Jou's face along with his eyes, to finally stop on Jou's lips.

Their eyes met.

Slowly, Seto bent down towards Jounouchi, his eyes drifting closed the closer he got. Jou's blush emerged again, fully aware of what Seto was going to do. The most sane thing to do would be to push him back, but...

Jou's eyes slid shut in the same moment Seto's lips met his.

**End Chapter!**

Oh, am I evil or what? Cliff-hangers are always so much fun!

How many people is going to kill me this time? Otogi kissed Jou, oh my...

Spec thanks to XxSexiItxX! I read through reviews (again, seeing I have no life,) and found one where you suggested that I should have Seto and Jou walk home together! And so, thinking it was a really Kawaii idea, I used it! I hope that it's alright!

Well, what will happen now? You'll see in the next, epic chapter, that should come in a close future! But that depends on how many reviews I get, and how you all respond! That this update came so quickly was that I was so thrilled over my reviews, and it made me wanna update really quick! So, please review!

Mm-yes. Seto/Jou foreva' and eva'! 


	10. The Day After

Hello! Okay, I'm back again, new chapter that I know you've been waiting for! Mm-yes, cliff-hangers...

Err, anyway...

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, all 32 of 'em(**32**!) I love ya all that reviewed, and I hope you'll like this chapter too! I got so many nice and long reviews. If I haven't siad so yet, I love long reviews! They make my day a lot more shiny, like chocolate makes you hyper!

...yeah.

And I hope that none of you want to kill me for the cliffhanger. You won't ,will you? –readers holds out pointy objects- Err, ehe...Gotta go! –runs off-

Oh, by the way; Scorpia250, Look! I updated before Valentine! D

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Buahahaha! –glances around at the angry lawyers- Alright, I was just joking... –sigh- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, more then this plot.

Pairings: Seto/Jou and Otogi/Jou. Many more, but I don't want to write them all down, the lazy person I am.

Warnings: same as every chapter, and if any of it offended you, I don't think you would still be reading it. (Plus, Seto might be quite OOC. I blame the cold coffee...)

Okay, that's all I have to say, please review in the end of the chapter!

Chapter 10 

**Jou's apartment**

**23:34**

**Normal POV**

The old door slammed, and Jou rushed in to his room, head bowed down and hair covering his face. In the same second he entered his room, he threw himself on the bed, and let out the breath he hadn't been aware that he held.

For a long time, the blonde just laid there , his head buried in his arms, breathing heavily. It sounded like he'd just sprinted several miles without pausing.

Slowly, honey brown eyes looked up towards the small window, letting the moon light it up. On his cheeks were still a deep blush that refused to go away.

"_He...Kaiba __kissed me..."_ Jou's blush darkened and he buried his face in his arms again, hoping to hide from everything. "_Why did he do that, I mean he's my enemy, my arch enemy! He's supposed to hate me, damnit! Why does he always have to complicate things like this?"_

Jou sat up and looked out over the city. Not that he saw more then a building, just as old as the one he lived in. His mind drifted off to Seto. Or, to Seto's lips.

The kiss had been so soft and tender, filled with emotion. But only a brush of lips, not anything more, leaving Jou to long for more. Jou had been in daze for a few seconds, under which Seto left without a single word. And that led him into new questions;

Why had the CEO left? Had he regretted the kiss? Had he enjoyed it? Had he hated it? Why did he kiss him in the first place? Seto hated Jou's guts, with a great passion!

...didn't he?

Jou sighed and fell backwards on the bed again, causing a loud squeak. He'd never felt so happy and miserable at the same time.

"Why..." He whispered, before drifting off into the wonderful world of sleep. Dreams of blue eyes and soft lips haunted him all that night.

Kaiba Mansion 

**9:47/Saturday/ 15 February**

Normal POV 

Seto stared down in his coffee, and stirred it around with his spoon. Though, his mind was far away from his coffee. It was a certain puppy that was on his mind.

Flashback 

"Well, thanks fer walkin' me home, Kaiba. It was really nice. And I enjoyed your company at the dance, ya know..." Seto smiled and walked up close to Jou. He didn't stop until their chests almost touched, and still he felt too far away.

"_I enjoyed the evening too, Katsuya. The company was excellent." Jou blushed and looked to the side, a grin on his lips. His hair fell over his face, covering his eyes messily. Seto decided to do something about that hair, seeing that he wanted to see Jou's gorgeous honey coloured eyes._

_Seto frowned and with a soft hand brushed away the silken strands. Jou blushed even worse, and looked up slowly into soft, blue eyes. The brunette felt dazed, and his hand was still on Jou's cheek. The other's scent was wonderful, a mix of apples and something else that couldn't be described with words, and was the most intoxicant smell Seto had ever felt. _

"_You shouldn't hide your eyes, Katsuya. They are far too beautiful for that." He paused. Then added with an even softer voice. "Just as the rest of your face."_

_Seto didn't know why he'd said that, but he didn't regret it. It was the most truthful thing he'd ever said. Jou smiled softly, his eyes shimmering beautiful in the starlight. Did he know how beautiful he was in the soft light of the moon? Without even trying, he looked like an angel..._

_Seto stroke the soft cheek with tender care, and let the tips of his fingers trail the rest of Jou's face along with his eyes, to finally stop on Jou's lips. _

_Their eyes met._

_Slowly, Seto bent down towards Jounouchi, his eyes drifting close the closer he got. His mind screamed to him to stop, but Seto couldn't. He wanted to taste those lips, to see if they were as soft as they looked... _

_Seto's lips brushed against Jou's in a chaste kiss._

End Flashback 

Seto sighed, and closed his eyes tightly. Why on earth had he done that! Kissing Jounouchi, that was just a stupid idea! The blond was probably either laughing his head off at Seto's stupidity, or shivering in disgust, deadly afraid of seeing him again.

But the thing that was even more idiotic, was that he left immediately afterwards. Seto hadn't been brave enough to wait for the blonde's reaction. "_I'm such a coward..._" Seto thought to himself and growled lowly, when a picture of Jounouchi appeared in his mind, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted, begging to be kissed.

"Damn puppy..." He mumbled in a very soft voice, almost just mimicking the words out.

"Good morning, big brother!" Seto almost jumped high when he heard Mokuba's cheerful voice, but he hid his surprise perfectly. Being a businessman, he knew how to hide his feelings.

"Good morning, Mokuba." He said numbly and continued stirring his coffee.

Mokuba watched his brother in worry. The brunet seemed oblivious to the world around him. His eyes were quite dazed, and told Mokuba that he was deep in thought. The coffee was spilling over the edges on the cup, while Seto stirred it violently. Mokuba doubted that the black liquid was even warm anymore.

The raven haired boy sat down on a chair next to Seto, and leaned his chin in his hands. "Alright, spill. What's wrong, big brother?"

"_I kissed a guy last night, and not just any guy; I kissed Jounouchi Katsuya. And I left immediately afterwards. Now I don't know what to do, got any tips?_" Seto said inside his head very sarcastically. No, he didn't say that to Mokuba.

Instead, Seto took up a newspaper and opened it, pretending to read it carefully. "Eat your breakfast before it goes cold, Mokie."

Mokuba sighed, knowing that when his brother was in that kind of mood, he would never answer any question. So, Mokuba took some toast and covered/drowned it in strawberry jam. When he put it in his mouth, some jam fell down on the table, and some other ended up on his cheek and clothes. Seto looked up from the newspaper he pretended to be reading, and glared at Mokuba.

"Mokuba, that is unhealthy. And where are you manners, you eat just as messily as Joun- I mean, the mutt." Seto roared curses inside his head, and held up the newspaper higher over his face, covering his slightly pink cheeks.

You see, Seto Kaiba never blush to a red colour. No, he blush to a discrete and pink colour, but it was still very visible to someone who knew him well.

Mokuba's head shot up immediately. Joun-? Wait a minute... The corners of his mouth went upwards in a very evil smile. "Joun-, what? Did you mean Jounouchi? Why did you call him Jounouchi, big brother? You always call him mutt, puppy, dog and occasionally Katsuya. What happened? Tell me!"

Seto kept hiding behind the newspaper and pretended to read the article about... something.

"I didn't call him Jounouchi, Mokuba. I said the mutt." He turned the page of the paper. "And nothing happened."

Mokuba jumped up on his chair and pointed accusingly at Seto. "Liar! Something must have happened! You wouldn't have almost called him Jounouchi if nothing had happened. Big brother, tell me! I wanna know!"

"It's rude to point, Mokie." Seto mumbled behind the newspaper, trying to keep his calm and cold composure. Mokuba sighed deeply and threw up his hands.

"Don't change the subject, Seto! Tell me, I need to know, damnit!"

"No cursing, or I'll ground you."

Mokuba pouted and sat down again. It totally sucked to be the youngest. Ah well, he should eat breakfast. He took another sandwich and added jam, but not as much as last time. Still, it was enough to make Seto glare disapprovingly at the sandwich. And if the sandwich had been able to, it most certainly would have removed some of the sticky jam.

But, seeing that it couldn't, the jam remained on the sandwich, and Mokuba took a large bite of it. After having chewed and swallowed, Mokuba tried to start a conversation with his unfocused brother. So, he asked the first thing that came into his mind;

"Well...was it fun at the dance?" Seto snorted and shrugged.

"I guess." Mokuba nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. That meant that Seto at least had not been bored. Small talking with Seto was hard, seeing that you usually never got an answer longer then three words...

"Okay." Mokuba was quiet for a few seconds before he remembered something Seto had told him earlier.

"Big brother, you told me that you had to bring a date to the dance. So, who did you go with?"

That question had been nagging his mind for a long time. Or, a little less than two days. His brother hadn't told him, he had just left on Valentine with the words; 'I'm off to get my date.' Before Mokuba had been able to ask, Seto had left.

Seto stiffened for a second, and then muttered something that Mokuba didn't quite catch. He guessed it was the name of the person Seto had gone with. But since he hadn't heard anything more then a mumble, and highly doubted that the person's name was 'Mumble Mumble', he decided to ask again.

"What? Who, big brother, I didn't hear you!"

Seto blushed again behind the paper. Why did he end up with such a curious and smart little brother, and not a quiet and quite dumb?

"Jounouchi Katsuya." He mumbled and turned the page quickly, hoping that his brother would let go of the subject.

But of course the subject wouldn't be dropped, seeing it was a Kaiba we're speaking about. Mokuba grinned and looked at his brother. Not that he saw anything more than the back of his newspaper.

"Oh? Well, was it fun then?" Seto sighed and took a sip of his coffee, and grimaced at tasting the cold coffee. When had the coffee gone cold? "_Probably twenty minutes ago, when you poured it up and then decided to leave it to get colder by itself._" Oh, right.

"It wasn't unbearable."

Translated from Seto language; It was great!

Mokuba's menacing grin grew wider. "So, what did you do then?"

A flashback of Jou's eyes sliding shut right before their lips met came in front of Seto's eyes. But he pushed it away and shrugged.

"What do you normally do on a dance, Mokuba?" The raven haired boy sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get any details out of his brother. So, he decided to show his brother how aggravated it made him. He sighed in an annoyed fashion and threw his hands up.

"Gee, Seto! It's not like you guys kissed or something..." Seto choked on his cold coffee, and started to cough loudly. Mokuba blinked and stared at the older teen. Then he noticed the huge blush on Seto's cheeks.

Maybe Seto Kaiba never blush to a deep red colour, but when being very chocked and almost suffocated by cold coffee, it was an exception.

But, Mokuba doubted it all was because of the coughing.

Again, a large grin grew on Mokuba's face and he started to giggle. Seto had now recovered from his coughing fit, and glared at the giggling Mokuba. Though, before he could say anything, Mokuba spoke again.

"So, you kissed Jou, huh big brother?" Mokuba held his hand on front on his mouth in a pathetic attempt of hiding his laugh. Seto blushed even worse and dived in behind his newspaper. Another exception, mind you.

"No, damnit! I was simply in chock that you would suggest such a thing, me kissing that...that..."

"That cute, adorable and absolutely stunning blonde, known as Jounouchi Katsuya?" Mokuba suggested with an innocent smile on his lips. Seto nodded slowly behind his newspaper, not really listening to his brother's suggestion.

"Exactly..." Then his mind registered what Mokuba had said.

"What... wait a minute, no!" Mokuba now laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair. He was rolling on the floor, arms tight around his stomach.

"You...You did too! Oh my God, this is soo great, big brother! I always thought you two would make a cute couple!" Mokuba sat up on the floor and brushed away a few tears from his eyes.

Seto stared at Mokuba, blush back on his cheeks again, and put down the newspaper on the table. "What are you talking about! I don't even like him in that way, and he doesn't either! He hates me!" He paused. "And we wouldn't make a cute couple."

"Well, a very sexy couple then?"

"Mokuba..."

"Oh, get over it, Seto. I know you like him." Seto shook his head violently and lifted up the newspaper again, needing to calm down his nerves. "I. Do. Not." That's right, Seto, keep reading the nice article about wolves being shot is Sweden(1), and take your mind of Jou...

Mokuba looked at his brother with the trademark Kaiba-smirk. He had a very evil plane inside his evil and plotting brain. "Then just why do you keep a picture of him in your top drawer?"

Seto's eyes widened behind the paper. How the hell did Mokuba know he still had that picture, and where he kept it as well! The only way to know that would be to search through his drawers, and Mokuba wouldn't do such a thing...

...would he?

A voice in his head (that very much held the resemblance of Pegasus) answer his question.

"_Why_ _yes, yes he would, Kaiba-boy. Yes he would._"

The realization hit him and he glared at Mokuba over the newspaper for a second, before hiding again. "Another week without games, Mokuba. For invading my private life. Now be quiet, and eat your breakfast."

"You're just acting like this because you know I'm right! If you didn't like Jounouchi, you wouldn't make such a fuss over this!" Mokuba cried out helplessly.

Seto turned the page of the newspaper and pretended that he didn't listen. Then Mokuba sat down again, and was quiet for a few minutes, plotting. Then he spoke again, with a very innocent voice.

"You know, the whole, I'm-not-bothered-and-I'll-just-read-this-newspaper thing, would be much more convincing, if you weren't holding the newspaper upside-down."

Seto cursed and turned the paper right, while Mokuba giggled and drowned his poor cereals in sugar.

The Game shop 

**12:15/Saturday**

**Normal POV**

The gang (Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Jou, Honda and Anzu-unfortunately-) was sitting around the counter of Yugi's game shop, talking about the dance.

Ryou was wearing very loose shoes, and still looked like he was in pain. Every time he walked, he winced and mumbled "My feet, my poor, poor feet..." Bakura looked moody, and just glared at the others when they asked how he had liked the dance.

Yugi sat in Yami's lap, and leaned against the taller ones chest, smiling happily. After the dance, they had gone home to watch a movie, seeing that neither of them were tired. At least, that was what they said they did.

'Watch a movie.' Pf...

And Honda looked really sour and pissed. The girl, Sophie, had dumped him, after understanding what a complete idiot he was. Just because he didn't know the capital of France or that the earth wasn't the centre of the universe... (A/N: Sorry. I do like Honda, but sometimes he's just...dumb.)

And Anzu? Well...She just sat on a chair, smiling brightly, sometimes shouting out random things, like 'Friendship!', 'We're the bestest, and _bestest _of friends' and 'Does this skirt make my ass look big?'.

And yes, the skirt did make her ass look big.

Jou wasn't really listening. He sat and looked out the window, with dreamy eyes, and a silly little smile on his lips. What was he thinking about? Should we maybe ask, _who_ was he thinking about?

Oh, we all know it, but still. It is always fun to state the obvious.

He was thinking about Seto Kaiba. More specifically, the kiss he got from Seto Kaiba.

The soft touch of those lips were still there, burning him up inside, and he just couldn't make it go away. And Jou doubted that the feeling would ever go away if Seto didn't kiss him again...

"...and the music was great too. At least better then last year when we just had Elvis and Frank Sinatra." Yugi said happily, and smiled. Ryou nodded and smiled too. The conversation went on, now about the food. Oh, the so wonderful food!

Mm-yes, chocolate-chip cookies...

Yugi turned to Jou, and frowned. His blonde friend had hardly said anything at all during the whole time. Not even now that food was being discussed. He was just sitting there and looking out into the nothingness, his eyes quite dazed, and a silly smile grazing his lips.

"Err, Jou? What do you think?" Yugi said, trying to make him listen.

Jou blinked and jerked, snapping his head in Yugi's direction. His face contained one of the most confused expressions ever, like a puppy being woken from a very nice nap.

"Huh? Wha'?" Jou said, and blinked several times. Now, the whole gang turned to look at Jou. It was rare that he didn't listen. Well, except on the history lessons. And math lessons. And of course the English lessons...

Ahem, you get the point.

Yugi looked intensively at Jou. "Jou, is something wrong? You've been quite dazed for a while." Jou blushed slightly and shook his head. If the others just knew what he'd just been thinking about...

"No, nothin's wrong, Yug'." Jou sighed and leaned his head in his hands, with the dreamy look back in his eyes, "Nothin's wrong at all."

Now, this made Yugi interested. He remembered the times he was dazed like that. It was in the time he had a crush on Yami, and was daydreaming about him.

So, Jou had a crush, hm? On who...

/_Yugi, isn't that obvious/_ Yugi blinked as he heard Yami's voice in his head. The spirit sounded both amused and smirking. (A/N: And yes, you can sound smirking.)

((_What do you mean? I haven't noticed anything.))_

Yami chuckled through the mind link. /_Oh, aibou. You're so oblivious. Haven't you noticed the way Kaiba and Jou are behaving around one another/ _

Yugi blinked and thought about it. Kaiba had been awfully nice to Jou lately, and had gone to the dance with him. The usual 'mutt' insult, had gone to the cuter nickname 'puppy' or 'pup'. And Jou hadn't said anything bad about Kaiba yet...

"So, how was it at the dance, Jou?" Yami suddenly asked. A very evil smirk appeared on his lips when he added; "Did Kaiba behave well?"

Jou jerked again and suddenly blushed to a very interesting shade of red. "Err... It was okay, I guess, Kaiba was quite..." Before he could say anything else, he was rudely interrupted by a loud shout;

"KAIBA!" Honda, Ryou and Bakura shouted and stared at Jou with mouth wide open. Jou looked at the floor, finding it very interesting.

"Y-You went to the dance with Kaiba?" Ryou stuttered, while Honda looked speechless and Bakura just smirked. Jou bent his head lower and swallowed, blonde bangs covering his eyes and brightly blushing cheeks.

"...yes..." He mumbled. It was quiet for a few seconds.

The calm before the storm as they say.

Bakura started to laugh uncontrollably, in quite a creepy and masochistic way, making

everyone feel a little uncomfortable. Well, not Ryou. He was used to it.

"Sooo, you and the priest is getting it on then? Now, that is interesting..." Jou blushed furiously, and shook his head.

"No! We jus'... well...went to the dance, nothin' else!"

But Bakura, being the evil and twisted man he was, decided to push the matter further. "Aw, come on, Jou! I saw the two of you walk towards your place. And your dad isn't home...I know how to add one with one..." Jou sighed, and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, he walked me home, and we kissed outside my building door, but we sure as hell didn' do anythin'..." He cut himself short when he realized what he had just said. He had just told the others about the kiss...

Suddenly, the table became very interesting again, and he turned his gaze there, and started to draw patterns on the slick table.

Bakura's smirk grew even wider, and he started to chuckle. But before he could comment Jou's answer, his hikari started to speak, his skin even paler than it usually was.

"You kissed Kaiba?" Ryou asked with quite a weak voice. Jou shook his head, his face now an interesting hue of red. Imagine a tomato with a sunburn, and then paint it red. That was how Jou's face looked. (Minus the green blast on the top.)

"...no..." He mumbled. Even his ears were red now, out to the very tip of them.

"Liar!" Bakura shouted and pointed accusingly at Jou. "Tell us the truth, you petty human, or I shall send you to the shadow realm!" Jou looked up at Bakura and rose one eyebrow, before he sighed.

"I'm not lyin', Bakura! I didn' kiss Kaiba, alright!" Well, it was true. He _hadn't _kissed Kaiba really. It was the other boy who had leaned in, and brushed his soft and warm lips against his in a tender kiss...

No! He shouldn't think about it like that! Stupid Kaiba, sneaking into his mind like that...

All the other boys looked at him with doubtful eyes.

"_Oh, of course you didn't. You're just blushing to the same colour as a tomato when we ask about it..._" Ryou thought.

"_Ha! If you didn't kiss Kaiba, I'm an old camel..."_ That would be Yami's thought.

"_Jou! Why do you have to be gay, who'll I pick up girl with now!_" Ah yes, poor, poor Honda.

"_...FRIENDSHIP!_" Yup, you guessed it, that was Anzu.

"_Soo...I wonder if they use handcuffs? Or whips. No, wait a minute, this is Kaiba we're talking about. A leash and a muzzle, of course..._" ...do I even have to tell you who's thoughts this were?

"_I could take some pity in him, seeing I'm his best friend...Nah..._" Yugi can be evil sometimes, hm?

"If you didn't, then why are you making such a fuss about it?" Yugi asked, and leaned his head to the side in a very innocent gesture.

"_Oh, great. Even my best friend deserted me! No, make that my _ex_-best friend._"

Jou growled and threw his hands in the air. "Because it's fuckin' insane! Why do ya think I'd kiss Kaiba, _Kaiba_ of all people!"

"...because you have the hots for him?" Bakura suggested after a few minutes of silence. Jou blinked and fell out of his chair from the suggestion. But soon, he was up on the chair again, now looking furious.

"Gods, no! Ew, tha's gross, I mean it's...it's Kaiba we're talkin' about 'ere!" Jou's accent grew worse as he spoke, more aggravated by every word. The others just watched him in amusement while he spoke heatedly. Or, growled out his anger.

"...and I mean, I jus' couldn' have kissed him anyway, he's way too tall, and I can't reach up there! And another thing! I didn' kiss him..." Jou drew a deep breath, and blurted out;

"...he kissed _me_!"

Silence.

Oh, the utter and complete lack of sound.

Silence thick as pea soup.

...I don't like pea soup, so let's brake the silence in a calm and collected way.

"KAIBA KISSED YOU!" Yugi, Ryou and Honda shouted out, all of them with as big eyes as Yugi. Bakura and Yami just smirked evilly.

Jou fell out of his chair again from the force of the shout, and fell hard on the ground. "Ouch! Guys, did ya have to yell it out to the whole world!"

Yugi was shaking with giggles, and looked highly amused, and so did Ryou. Bakura and Yami simply smirked. Honda had fainted, and laid on the floor in one messy pile. And Anzu...just sat there, looking just as stupid as she always did.

"So...you guys are a couple now, eh?" Ryou asked, still looking amused. Before Jou could answer, Bakura decided to pipe in.

"About time, too."

Jou shook his head, still blushing slightly. "I don' think we are. I...I don' know really. He left before I could ask him anythin'..." Jou's voice trailed off, and he looked down on the floor, sitting with his legs crossed on said floor.

Yugi blinked. "Huh? He left? But...he kissed you, and then left?"

Jou nodded.

"Without a single word?" Ryou asked, also looking confused.

Jou nodded furiously, and glared at them. "Yes, damnit! How many times to I have ta tell ya before ya get it? Kaiba kissed me, and then left, without a word. He probably regretted tha' kiss, an' went home to clean his mouth wit' soap!" Jou was going to say something else, but instead closed his mouth, and looked on the floor again.

A sad look appeared on Jou's face, and he sighed deeply. Yugi decided to try to cheer him up. "Hey, cheer up, Jou! I mean, wasn't it Kaiba who kissed you? Then, he must like you, right?"

"Noooo... you don't really have to like someone in order to kiss them..." Bakura started, but got cut off by Ryou, who stabbed him between the ribs with his elbow. "Shut up, Bakura!" The small albino hissed, in a very dangerous voice, shutting Bakura up effectively.

"No, he's right." Jou mumbled. "Kaiba don' like me. It's sorta obvious, ya know. He calls me names, puts me down, and always tries to find ways to make my life miserable..." A soft sniffle came from Jou.

"...but I never thought he'd play wit' my heart like this."

The others watched Jou silently, waiting for him to say something more. But instead, Jou got up from the floor, and walked to the door. "I'll se ya guys in school, or somethin'..."

Before anyone could stop him, Jou walked out of Kame Game shop. The door closed behind Jou with a happy ping, not really fitting into the moody atmosphere in the room.

"I'm not wearing panties." Anzu suddenly said, with a bright smile on her lips.

**End Chapter!**

(1) I thing it's horrible that people shoot wolves, I like them! –growls and bares her teeth- I will kill all shooters of wolves...

Soo, how was that? Too short? D Anyways, I liked this chapter, it was fun to write. And don't we all love Mokuba? He's one evil, plotting little brother. I'm happy that I only have an older sister...

Err, anywho...Please review and tell me your thoughts! Long reviews makes me inspired, and when I'm inspired, I write a hell lot more... and update faster... Get the hint? ;) Anywho, please review and tell me your thoughts! 


	11. Confrontations

Hello! Valentine, Valentine, WONDERFUL VALENTINE! And an update at Valentine, what could be better? –runs around in circles-

Several hours later...

-stops, panting- And I'm back again!

Seto: Oh joy...

Me: Oh, Seto, come on! Without me, you wouldn't have any sweet kissing scenes with Jou!

Seto: -voice dripping with sarcasm- Wouldn't that be awful...

Me: I'd think so, seeing that the fans would kill both you and me...

Seto: -- Point.

Aw, well... Thanks everyone that reviewed, you are the light in the darkness, truly you are!

Two notes today; Yes, the blue rose WILL come back in this story, and No; there probably won't be any lemon in this story. I don't want to get deleted!

So, let's get this story going!

Disclaimer: Aw, do I have tooo? –lawyer nods- Crap. Well, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only this plot and my chocolate...-pause to listen to the lawyer whispering something- WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT BELONGS TO MARABOU! –sighs- But I do own the word 'stupidiotic'...

Pairings: Seto/Jou, obviously. Also, slight Ryuji/Jou, kind of one sided. Other minor pairings.

Warnings: Boy/Boy love, and grammar mistakes. Some very slight Anzu bashing (trying to cut down, but it's hard, dangit!)

Alright, that's enough of my babbling, let's get this story started!

Chapter 11 

**15 Februry/13:00**

**Jou's POV**

I kick a pebble, cursing softly to myself. I've been walking for almost 40 minutes, and I don't even know where I'm going. For all I know, I might be on my way to the friggin' North Pole!

Like I care anyway...the penguins might like some company...

Damnit, did the guys just have to bring it up? Why did they have to ask me about the dance, and the kiss...

Alright, that they knew about the kiss was my fault, but still! Did they have to ask about it?

"I hate Valentine..." I mumble and kick another pebble, still walking fast along the street, not really watching where I'm going...

Bang! 

Ouch! Damnit!

Stupid pavement, why do you have to be so hard...

And who the hell put that streetlight there, anyway!

Yup, you guessed it. I, the smart guy I am, walked straight into a streetlight. I swear, those streetlights are out to get me, I always walk into one. They have it all planned out, they move to stand right in the way of me every time I'm not looking...

...what do you mean crazy conspiracy theories!

My gaze travelled upwards, and my eyes widen as I see just where this streetlight is situated.

Right outside Kaiba Corp.

Normal POV 

Jou swore, and got up from the pavement. Why had he walked _there_ of all places? To the very lair of the man who had kissed him and then made a run for it. Was faith trying to show him something? Hm...

"Nah..." Jou mumbled, and turned to walk on. But then, a black limo stopped next to him. And Jou recognized said limo, seeing that he'd already ridden in it three times. Three times more then he'd ever thought he'd enter it...

Seto Kaiba's limo.

Jou froze, seeing that he expected Seto Kaiba to walk out of the car when the door opened. But instead, a blur of black hair attached itself to his waist. A happy squeal was then heard in his ears. And, as far as Jou could remember, Seto Kaiba hadn't black hair or squealed like that...

"Jou!"

The blonde smiled, and petted the little boy's head. "Hi ya, Mokuba! How're ya doin'?"

Yup, it was Mokuba Kaiba. I mean, who else would it be to walk out one of the Kaiba limos, except Seto?

Mokuba sighed, and let go of Jou's waist. "Not that good really. Seto's grumpy."

At the mentioning of Seto's name, Jou flinched, and almost blushed. "Err...really? H-How come?" Jou cursed himself for the damn stuttering. Since when did he stutter!

"_Since you fell in love with Seto?_"

Oh. Shit. It was happening again, the voice was back! But this time, Jou decided to ignore the voice, hoping it would go away.

"_You rude meanie. Seeing that you're so rude, I'm gonna leave for a while. Hmph, stupid dumbass..._" More angry mutters were heard, but Jou was relieved. The voice had gone away! Now nothing bad could happen to him!

But our hero forgot about one very evil being that still were out to get him. Yup, you guessed it. Mokuba! (Insert Twilight music here.)

Mokuba smirked a little. An evil plan had just formed in his head. Now he could find

out what really happened between Jou and his brother. For seriously, Jou was a lot easier to fool than Seto.

Mokuba leaned his head to the side in an innocent manner. "Don't know really. Why don't you tell me?"

That question did make Jou blush, and he backed away a little. "Eh? What d'ya mean wit' tha!"

Mokuba smirked, seeing the bright blush on Jou's cheeks. Interesting, interesting. "You were his date at the dance, Jou. I thought you might have noticed something that can have made him such a bastard."

Inside his head Jou suddenly saw an image of Seto leaning closer to him, eyes fluttering closed as he went closer to him...

"_NO! Don't think about that, think about...ehm...bunnies! Yes, bunnies, that's a safe subject. Kaiba doesn't like bunnies, he hates fluffy things. Bunnies, bunnies, bun-_"

"Jou?"

Jou blinked, and went out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

Mokuba looked at Jou in a funny way. Okay, getting things out of Jou could get a tiny bit harder then he originally thought...

"Well? Have you noticed something that could've made him so grumpy?"

"_Bunnies, bunnies, bunnies...Stay calm, Jou, keep thinking about the fluffy bunnies...and answer Mokuba's question..._"

"More than usual, ya mean." Jou mumbled, and glanced at the building. "Well, I dun' know. It might be somethin' wit' the company..."

"What did you do after he kissed you?" Mokuba asked, interrupting Jou's rambling. Better to go straight at the matter.

Jou could have sworn that his heart stopped when Mokuba said that. The blond coughed violently, just like Seto had a few hours earlier, though he choked on thin air, and not cold coffee.

Which one that is the most appealing, I do not know. You'll just have to try it yourself.

Mokuba smirked. He really did know how to shock people.

Blushing madly, Jou stared at Mokuba. "How did ya know about tha'? I mean, Kaiba didn' tell ya about it, did he?"

Oh yes, Mokuba sure knew how to get out information, and still seem innocent. It was a gift, really.

"Seto denied it when I suggested it. I wasn't sure, I was just guessing." Pause. "So, you guys did kiss?"

Jou growled, understanding that he had been fooled. By a kid almost half his age and height. The younger Kaiba was just too smart for his own good. No use in lying to the little guy. "Somethin' like tha'."

A large, happy smile formed on Mokuba's face. Jou and Seto had kissed! Burn my ravioli and call me a clown, he was about to get another guy to play games with!

The raven-haired boy squealed, and hugged Jou's waist tightly. Small dots danced in Jou's vision, caused by the lack of air. "Yay! I knew it! You guys will be such a great couple, Jou!"

Couple. He and Seto? Right...and the imps of hell were having a snowball fight. Though, he'd very much like to be with Seto like that...but it wouldn't happen, Seto showed that quite clearly the day before.

"_Damn, why can't I stop thinking about it!_" Jou cried helplessly inside his head.

Jou sighed, and pushed away Mokuba a little. The little boy's eyes were shining so happily that Jou felt bad about telling him the truth. "Mokuba, we're not a couple."

Mokuba blinked, highly confused. "Huh? But you kissed. Aren't you a couple if you kiss? I mean, you don't go around and randomly kiss people, do you?" Mokuba looked really confused now.

A slightly angered expression appeared in Jou's face. "Ya should ask yer brother about tha'. He was the one who walked away without explaining himself..."

Mokuba looked at Jou for a few seconds, and then he growled. "I just knew he'd do something like this! God, my brother sure know how up screw up things..."

The younger Kaiba sighed in an annoyed fashion, and then turned to the Kaiba Corp building, his whole being fuming. "I'm gonna go and speak to Seto. He's got some serious explaining to do..." And with that, Mokuba stomped up the stairs to the building, disappearing out of Jou's vision.

Jou blinked and stood right where he was for a few seconds, before shaking his head and chuckling softly. "Seto's in trouble now, ain't he..." The blond went quiet. Seto? Since when did he call Kaiba, Seto? Out loud? In his mind was one thing, but saying it loud...

Where were the men in white robes when you needed them...

Seto's office 

**13:14**

**Normal POV**

Seto watched the screen of his laptop intensively, and tried to concentrate. But he could only keep his focus for a certain amount of time. It was one movement that made his concentration fly out the window like a butterfly. And when did this movement occur?

Every time he blinked.

Every time his eyelids dropped, he saw a picture of Jounouchi Katsuya in front of him. Those beautiful brown eyes closing, and his lips parting slightly, inviting a kiss. Long, black eyelashes that was unnaturally long for a boy, but still so appealing. Messy, blond hair gracing his soft features, and partly hiding a blush...

And then he felt that soft sensation of Jou's lips brushing against his own. It still lingered, even a day after the kiss.

Then his mind drifted of to Jou's sweet laughter, and bright smiles, the way his eyes sparkled softly while they had danced...and other small things about him that made Seto love him.

Seto's stomach fluttered, when he again saw the image of Jou inside his head. His stomach insisted on doing that, every now and then, and always when he thought about Jou. It was very annoying when he was in a meeting with important (but, oh, so boring) people.

While sitting and listening to one of his board members, he had made the mistake of closing his eyes for a few minutes. Of course, his mind decided to replay the kissing scene with Jou. So, to make a long story short, he had opened his eyes quickly with the shout of 'what the fuck!', and had very painfully landed on his ass.

He would always be hunted with the looks of pure confusion and amusement of the board members.

"Damn that mutt..." He mumbled, and sighed. Knowing that he couldn't work anymore, he decided to do something else. Something, anything, that would take his mind off Jou. Something else that would occupy him for a while.

Something else, as in looking at flying dust.

So, Seto comfortably leaned backwards in his chair, and let his cold, blue gaze watch the small particles in the air in front of him.

There it went up...and down again...right, left, into a lamp, where they burned to death...wait, dust can't die, can it? Wow, a looping! And into the lamp. If dust did die, it died a horrible, scorching death...was there a dust heaven?

Seto's deep thoughts of dust was interrupted by a beep from his intercom. The brunet sighed deeply, and pushed the button of it. "What do you want, Brenda?"

Brenda was his newly hired secretary, a young woman. Seto hadn't talked to her yet, and was hoping that she weren't totally unbearable. As far as he knew, she might even be a very smart and bright woman that he could have nice discussions with...

A small giggle was heard in the other end of the intercom. "No, silly! It's Bella!"

Seto growled, and massaged the bridge of his nose. There went that theory. "Right. Bella. Whatever. What do you want?"

"Oh, alot of things, Mr. Kaiba! I want a new car, a new house, new clothes...oh, jewelleries would be great too...Oh, you know what would be totally awesome? A pony!"

"...why did you call me on the intercom?"

"Maybe it was to hear your beautiful voice, Mr. Kaiba. Because you have a very nice voice, you should speak to me more often! Or maybe it was to..."

"Bella, why-"

"Mr Kaiba, it's very rude to interrupt people, you of all people should know that!"

"Remind me again; why haven't I fired you yet?"

"...because I'm such a great person?"

"You're fired. Get your things, and get the hell out of my building."

A sad sigh was heard. "Oh, alright. A working relationship would never have worked anyway. By the way, Mokuba is on his way up to your office." And with that, the line went quiet.

Seto glared at the intercom. Why did all of his secretaries get crushes on him? It wasn't like he ever talked to them anyway. Not anything more than a simple "Good morning" when he was in a good mood, or to yell at them. Just because he had the looks, girls had to swarm all around him and annoy him with silly Valentine cards and such.

He always burned the damn cards anyway! The moment he came home, he threw the cards in the fireplace, to use it like free firewood. Every year, it was the same thing, throw the cards on the fireplace, and wait for the servants to burn it. Every year, the same damn thing. He started to grow tired of it, but the girls (and guys) kept sending him the bloody cards!

Being a hot and rich CEO was hard sometimes...

Wait, Mokuba was coming? How nice, Mokuba might be able to cheer him up and make him forget about the blond, hot, sexy, adorable, cute, funny boy called Jounouchi Katsuya...

Damn, it only took him five minutes to end up thinking about that damn mutt!

Before he could tell himself to stop thinking about Jou, the door of his office flung open. In the door opening stands Mokuba, and he looked ready to burst. His face was one, big frown, and he looked serious.

"Seto..." He said, in a very serious and calm voice. Seto felt quite nervous when he did that. Was this really his sweet and happy, almost constantly sugerhigh, little brother?

"Mokuba..." Seto answered, with a questioning voice. What could his little brother want, that made him look so serious?

Seto soon got to know.

Mokuba walked into the room, and slammed the door behind him, making Seto flinch unnoticeable. Then he walked up to Seto's desk, around it, up to Seto's chair. And then he talked.

"Seto. You are the dumbest, most idiotic, foolish, imbecilic, moronic, stupidiotic, dumbass on this planet!" Mokuba took a deep breath after having said this, seeing that he said it all in one breath.

Seto blinked several times, before he said the one thing that came to his mind;

"Stupidiotic is not a word, Mokuba."

The raven-haired boy groaned, and glared at Seto. He decided to ignore the remark, and go straight to business. "Seto, I talked to Jou only a few minutes ago."

In that moment, Seto thought he got a heart attack. Mokuba...talked to Jou? As in, talked, talked? As in, talked about the kiss, talked? He probably should give Mokuba some sort of answer, to tell him that he didn't care at the slightest, and not were affected a at all by this.

"Oh." That was all that his genius mind could conjure up. Indeed, Seto got blackouts at the worst of times.

Mokuba gave his brother a serious look, and rose one eyebrow. "Oh? Is that all you can say?"

"_At the moment, yes._" Seto thought sarcastically inside his mind, and sighed. "What did you and the dog talk about?"

Mokuba suddenly smirked evilly. Seto gulped, not liking that look on his innocent little brother's face. It looked too much like himself. "Well...almost the same things we talked about this morning, big brother. That kiss that you said never happened, that Jou claimed happened. Isn't that funny?"

Seto blinked.

And he blinked again.

Guess what happened now.

Yup, he blinked yet again.

"Oh." The ever so clever answer decided to come to his 'aid' again.

Mokuba's smirk grew wider at seeing the speechless expression on Seto's face. If he just had a camera at that moment...

The newspapers would have cried of joy!

"So...you _did_ kiss Jou, big brother?"

Silence.

This time, Seto didn't even blink. Nope, he went into complete shock-mode.

Mokuba tilted his head to the side, and looked confusedly at Seto. The brunet seemed to be stuck in his stunned state. And what a little brother would Mokuba be if he didn't help his older brother?

'Help'.

So, Mokuba picked up a vase filled with water and ice cubes, walked up to Seto and poured the water (and daisies) over the older teen's head.

That sure woke him up.

Seto flew up from his seat with a shriek that couldn't, in any way, be manly. The water had woken him up, yes, and also made him unable to think properly. Unneeded to mention that he lost control of himself.

"AH, COLD!" He yelled, and started to jump around the office, trying to get the ice cubes out of his shirt. But it only resulted in them gliding down his back, and into his pants.

And guess where they went from there.

"AAAH! MOKUBA!" Seto's jumps got more frantic, and he felt the cold water stream down his legs, and chilling his groin to Artic temperate.

Just then, when his jumps were at the very worst, and Mokuba was reduced to a laughing pile on the floor, one of Seto's employees, Rob Dodd, decided to walk into the office. He was one of Seto's oldest workers, and a trusted man.

The sight that met him when he opened the door made his mouth fall open and his eyes grow wide as tea plates. Because really, how often did you innocently open a door, only to see Seto Kaiba jump around in his office, screaming like a teenage girl. With wet pants.

Never, that's the answer. So, Rob took the opportunity to watch this very carefully.

That was, until Seto saw the poor employee standing in the doorway. He then immediately stopped jumping, and tried to keep a straight face as more cold water ran down his back and into his pants. "What!" Seto snapped, and glared at Rob.

Said glare would have made a wild, rampaging lion mewl like a little kitten.

Rob flinched, and backed out of the room slowly. "S-Sorry, Mr Kaiba. I-I didn't see a thing, I'm just going to leave and not tell anyone what I saw...because I didn't see anything. Right, out I go..." And out Rob went, with a loud slam of the door.

Only one second later, you could hear his roaring laughter outside the door.

Seto growled angrily, and turned to Mokuba, his fearsome glare going far more intense. The small boy smiled sweetly at Seto, and sat back up from the floor. "Well, Seto...Aren't you gonna answer my earlier question?"

Seto blinked again. "Huh? What question?" His brain had recently gone to the Bahamas for vacation, and couldn't give him any explanation.

Mokuba groaned again, and closed his eyes tightly. Why had he got such a thick-headed brother? Sure, he was a genius when it came to academics, but when it came down to feelings and such...

His head was the highest dream for any woodpecker.

"Well, I asked...oh, never mind. New question, why did you leave after kissing Jou?"

Silence.

"Seto?"

Silence.

"Seto!"

...nope, still silence.

"Oh, damn! Seto, do I have to get another vase?"

"No, I'm awake, Mokuba! Don't worry, I heard you."

Silence. (A/N: Is it just me, or is that getting old?)

"Soo...why _did_ you leave?"

Seto sighed and sat down in his chair. "Well, it's complicated. That...kiss. It never really was supposed to happen. It just...sort of..."

"Did happen?" Mokuba suggested. His brother seemed to need help in the thinking area today.

Seto nodded. "Precisely. I hadn't planed to kiss him in the first place, it was the last thing on my mind. It was just that...when we stood outside his door... the end of the night...and the end of the date...it seemed to be the proper thing to do!"

Mokuba watched his brother for a while. "Seto?"

"Hn?"

"You watch way too many clichéd movies."

**End Chapter!**

Before anyone tells me, this was really evil! But I had to end it there, in order to make the story proceed faster! Don't kill me, please!

...yeah, anywho...

Next chapter will be longer! At least it won't be shorter...and it will be better too!

Seto: Like it would be hard to make this story better...A DAMN DOG COULD WRITE IT BETTER! Or Jounouchi for that matter...

Emelie: -kicks Seto in the arse- Shut up! Anyway, please review(preferably long ones), and you will get longer and better chapters, and quicker updates!


	12. New Couples

HELLO! D I'm back, I'm back, I'M BAAAACK!

-breath in-

Yay, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I love them all! You are the absolute best, and, and... GAH! I just simply love you all to death! –glomps all the readers- You know, I've never had a single flame on this! It's a miracle! –insert hallelujah music-

-snickers- I heard that many enjoyed my dust thing. And that was very random, I know. But, let me tell you, dust-gazing is the perfect way of passing time when bored! And when you need to think...or do not want to think...

Yeah, go and dust-gaze after you've read and reviewed this, please! (I promise, it is quite interesting...nice colours...)

Ah well, let's get the story going.

Disclaimer: ...damn, they won't give up, will they? Alright, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would be slash and Yaoi for everyone! And loads of puppyshipping!

Pairings: Seto/Jou, and quite alot of Ryuji/Jou in this chapter (somewhere in between of onesided and twosided...) I warned you!

Warnings: Boy/Boy love, grammar mistakes. Also, rivalry and jealousy between...ah, you can prolly guess it! OOC behaviour, but not too much, I hope...

Okay, that's all I need to say! Read and review ol' chaps! And young chaps too, I don't discriminate!

Chapter 12 School/Homeroom 

**08:00/16February**

**Normal POV**

Ah, what a glorious day! The birds were twittering, the sun...well, wasn't shining really, just sort of tiredly glowing. It probably had been out on a big party, with lots and lots of alcohol and such, giving it a horrible headache and waking up on a cloud that was FAR away from its own...

You don't wanna go there. Trust me.

Inside the giant school building, the students were sitting in their respective classrooms, waiting for the teachers to come. New couples had formed after Valentine, and almost everyone had some sort of lovesick expression on their faces, happy, heartbroken or somewhere in between.

Yugi, Yami and Jou was sitting together in a corner, talking happily. Well, Yugi was talking happily, Yami listened to his hikari's beautiful voice with a small, devoted smile, and Jou was looking out the window, with empty eyes and a sad expression on his face.

The sad look on his face disappeared when Yugi tapped him on the shoulder and asked him if everything was alright. Then he gave a happy grin, and nodded. "Of course, everything's fine, Yug'! Don' worry 'bout me!"

Oh, what a pathetic lie.

Jou was far from happy, seeing that he was still hurt from the hit-and-run Seto had pulled on him at Valentine. Seriously, why had he done that? Maybe he hated Jou, and maybe he was a cruel bastard, but was he really that cruel that he'd build Jou's hopes up, just to brake them in the next second?

...probably, yes.

/"_Pf, don't be ridiculous! Seto would never do that! He's probably just uncertain in his and your feelings, and is afraid that you'll push him away!_"/

For almost two full days, Jou had been free of that damn voice. And now, in his deep misery, it had to come back.

"_What the fuck! Why are you back! ...and where have you been?_"

/"_Jou, Jou, Jou...I told you already, I haven't left. I merely...okay, I _was_ away on a small vacation over Valentine... You really don't want to know. Trust me._"/

"_Okay...BUT STOP BOTHERING ME!"_

/"_Let me think about it...hm...nah!_"/

Jou growled, when he felt the familiar feeling of his brain being glomped really hard. Stupid voice/thing/Bob inside of his head.

It was then, a shrieking voice was heard. "OH MY GOD! SETO KAIBA!"

Upon hearing that, Jou's head snapped in the direction of the door and his heart thumped harder in his chest.

And yes. With his usual, casual stride, Seto Kaiba entered the room, fangirls fainting in big piles in the classroom. His hair perfectly combed, uniform without a single wrinkle or spot, and with a perfect body, he looked like one of those Greek gods that was described in history class.

Though, they wore togas.

Seto's eyes scanned the room leisurely, and stopped on Jou. When their eyes met, the blond blushed brightly, and quickly turned away to stare at the top of his desk. The CEO seemed

unfazed though.

Keyword; _seemed._

Yugi blinked at the sudden change of atmosphere from his friend and looked at Jou, frowning at seeing the blush and nervous expression on his face. Then he turned around to see Seto looking at Jou with a strange glint in his eyes. It didn't look like the usual 'I'm-better-than-you'-look. No, it was a very different look.

If Yugi hadn't known any better, he'd think that Seto looked a bit nervous.

/_Of course he's nervous, aibou. He kissed Jou only two days ago, and now he has to see him. Neither of them has gotten over the first shock yet./_

Yugi blinked. ((_Oh. But, will they be alright?_))

/_That is for faith to decide._/

Seto was still watching Jou, his face unreadable and cold. Inside though, he was fighting a war with himself. One part of him wanted desperately to run away screaming.

And the other part longed for him to grab Jou and kiss him senseless.

But, seeing that it would be very out of character for him to run away screaming, and kissing Jou in the classroom would ruin his reputation as a cold-hearted bastard, Seto decided to go for another strategy.

He went to a seat at the farthest point from Jou possible, put down his briefcase on the floor next to him, and sat down. Then he pulled out a book out of said briefcase, and started to read.

Or, well, pretend to read, while he stole glances at the beautiful blond at the other end of the room. He didn't even see the words, being to busy watching Jou and admiring him from afar.

Just like it should be.

Jou was still watching the top of his desk intensively, almost as if he would die if he averted his gaze from it for only one second. And he probably _would_ die if he looked away from the desk, and turned his head in the young CEO's direction.

Die of embarrassment, that was. And that weren't the way he had planned on dying, far from it. He imagined himself dying old as the street, married with Seto and with alot of kids...

Wait, married to Seto!

Jou groaned, and buried his head in his arms. Damn that damn CEO, who so easily invaded his mind. Oh, how he missed those wonderful days before he started to develop a crush for that damn CEO...

"Jounouchi Katsuya? Is there a Jounouchi Katsuya in this class?"

Everyone's attention turned to the door, including Jou's and Seto's (though Seto only watched from the corner of his eye.) In the door opening, stood...

A large bouquet of flowers?

A large bouquet of _speaking _flowers!

That was what it looked like, until a head peeked out from behind of the enormous bouquet of flowers. It was a young man, wearing some sort of delivery-boy clothes. He was scanning the room, searching for anyone telling him who that was Jounouchi Katsuya.

Jou rose slowly. "Tha's me."

The man sighed relieved. "Thank goodness! I thought I'd have to carry around this damn thing for eternity." He walked up to Jou's desk, with very wobbly steps, and put down the flowers on his desk with a loud thump. "For you."

The whole class rose to watch the flowers, with wide eyes and jaws hitting the floor. A low, excited murmur rose at the sight that was displayed, and everyone turned their heads to watch Jou's reaction to the flowers.

Jou stared with his mouth wide open at the flowers on his desk. It was several roses, in many different colours and sizes. All had the perfect and graceful shape that was so classic for a rose. They were organized in circles, red roses in the ring farthest out, pink in the next, then white, then yellow, orange...

His heart almost stopped when he saw the rose in the middle.

A lonely, blue rose, not yet fully blossomed.

"Oh my God, how romantic." One voice called out with a dreamy sigh.

"Damn, why don't my boyfriend do things like that?" A girl whined, earning herself a glare from said boyfriend.

"Who are they from?" Three persons squealed at the exact same time.

Ryou turned to Jou, a soft smile gracing his features. "Jou, check who they're from."

Jou slowly picked up a blue card, and read the printed text on it, his heart pounding hard inside his chest. He was about to find out the identity of his secret admirer, and maybe the holder of his heart. He draw a loud breath, and read the text.

_To Jounouchi Katsuya, the holder of my heart. From Ryuji Otogi._

Jou's heart dropped. Ryuji...was his secret admirer? But...how was that possible? Jou hadn't even suspected it to be him, it really didn't seem very...Ryuji-ish to write a poem. And the content of the poem didn't match the boy at all. The poem seemed...sad. And Ryuji were never much of a sad person.

But...it was the blue rose. The blue rose that would show who the Secret Admirer was.

Jou felt...not disappointed, but not really satisfied either. Like if you've ordered a pizza, and end up with a hotdog. A hotdog is enough for one to eat to feed oneself, but a pizza was much better, and much more pleasurable...

"So, Jou, who is it?"

"Yeah, Jou, who is it!"

The blond smiled softly. "Ryuji..." He whispered, and looked closer at the flowers. A low 'oooh' was heard in the classroom, and in the next second half of the girls in the class were sobbing heartbrokenly.

"But, I was gonna marry Otogi! I wanted to have his children!" One girl sobbed.

"Me too! ...or, well, date him...not the point, NO!"

"Wait, Ryuji's gay!" (A/N: Yeah, great surprise there, huh?--)

"Aw, does this mean Jou's taken?" Yume asked in a sad voice.

A new voice was heard. "You bet he's taken!" Everyone turned to the door.

There he stood, Ryuji Otogi, in all his glory. His emerald eyes were aimed straight at Jou, sparkling softly, with a smile on his lips. Jou blushed slightly, and smiled too.

"Thanks fer the flowers, Ryuji. Ya didn' have to..." Ryuji smirked, and took a few gliding steps up to Jou. Then he took his hand and kissed its back sweetly. Warm tingles flew up Jou's arm, through his body, and up to his cheeks, colouring them even redder.

"You are very welcome. And I did need to send you those flowers, they were a small sign of my affection for you." His smirk grew wider, and he put his hands on Jou's waist. "And now, for a slightly more significant sign..." He leaned in, and kissed Jou full on the lips.

Jou's eyes went wide for a second, and then slid closed. He responded slowly, and hesitantly to the kiss, not yet quite sure of his feelings. This was the second time he kissed Ryuji, and it felt good. But...somewhere inside his mind, this felt wrong.

But he still kissed back, his mind and heart being on a roller coaster.

Maybe, if he gave it time, he would feel for Ryuji, as he felt for Seto. He desperately blocked out the voice in his head screaming to him that he would never love Ryuji that much. So, Jou kissed back, and told himself to enjoy the ride. "_It's not like Seto cares anyway..._"

Ryuji pulled away after a few minutes, and smiled to Jou. The blond smiled back, and blushed brightly. The black-haired boy caressed Jou's cheek softly with one finger and then pecked him on the lips again.

"Well, I have to go to a meeting now...I'll see you later, darling." And with one last smile to Jou, Ryuji walked out of the classroom. The classroom fell to a quite uncomfortable silence, and everyone was still very shocked.

Ryuji Otogi, and Jounouchi Katsuya...was together!

It was then that the teacher entered the classroom. "Sit down, class. We're getting started." And to the teachers surprise, everyone went to their seats without complains. Normally, it took them at least five minutes to sit down and be quiet.

The old man scratched the back of his head uneasily. "Oh...alright then...let's start with the maths then..." He started writing things down on the blackboard, but no one really listened, or took notes.

They were to busy watching Jou.

The blond was looking down on his desk, his cheeks a little red still. On the floor beside him, sat the large bouquet with roses, and spread a wonderful scent in the classroom. Seeing the blush on his cheeks, everyone guessed that he thought about Ryuji at the moment.

But boy, were they wrong.

Jou stole a glance to Seto who sat at the opposite end of the classroom. The brunet was looking straight in front of himself, and it looked like he was listening to the teacher speaking. But Jou saw that his eyes were slightly glazed over, and quite empty.

It didn't fit him. Not at all.

Jou's mind drifted off while he watched the CEO of Kaiba Corp, and he sighed dreamily, like a lovesick girl. Those gorgeous, blue eyes were much more beautiful while Seto danced, or smiled, or...

When they fluttered closed when he leaned in to kiss him. That though made a small blush creep back to his cheeks, and a small smile appear on his lips.

But, Seto didn't give away any emotion. Hell, he maybe hadn't even seen the kiss! And if he had, he most definitely didn't give a damn.

Another sigh escaped Jou, and he looked away to look out the window.

Yugi watched his blond friend with a worried expression on his face. ((_Yami, Jou doesn't look very happy. What's the matter with him?_))

The former pharaoh turned his head in the direction of were Jou sat. His gaze wandered over the sad-looking boy, and he frowned. Jou's eyes looked empty, until he glanced at Seto again. Then his eyes was filled with different emotions; warm, sad, angry, devastated, worried, nervous, confused, loving, but most of all, heartbroken.

Yami sighed through the mind link. /_He got the wrong 'Prince Charming'./_

Yami's watchful eyes turned to Seto. Seto was still watching the thin air in front of him, with a totally empty gaze. It looked like he had given up on life on the whole, and didn't live anymore.

But Seto Kaiba was very much alive. Though, he felt like he wanted to die.

The first though when he saw those flowers were; 'They are not from me!' And that made him angry. Who the hell dared to send Jou flowers like that, when most people had seen him and Jou at the dance together, and had heard the song he wished for his puppy!

Then, when he heard the name of the mystery sender, his soul had darkened. That damn dice-boy! How dared he, how _dared_ he even try to make a move on Jou? Hadn't Seto showed him earlier who Jou belonged to? As Ryuji entered, Seto was on the verge of jumping him and rip his throat.

Then it happened.

Ryuji kissed Jou.

And Jou kissed back.

Seto's heart had gone cold like ice, and his whole world seized to exist. The only thing he saw was Jou's lips move against Ryuji's, responding to the kiss. Then he felt a sharp pain in his chest, making him wince inwardly.

His heart was broken in two.

But he hid it perfectly, and kept reading his book, pretending to have noticed nothing. But Ryuji's 'darling' rang unnaturally high in his ears, and it took him all of his self control not to run after him and beat the guy up. And even more not to burst out in tears.

Then the teacher entered and told them all to sit down, which were no problem for him who already were sitting down. Very luckily so, seeing that his legs probably wouldn't have been able to keep his weight up after seeing the kiss Jou and Ryuji shared...

Seto sighed, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He had lost Jou. And he had lost him to an overly feminine guy with dices in his ears!

Seto's eyes snapped open at his own thoughts, and he frowned.

Lost?

Wait a minute, LOST!

A new feeling rose in his stomach; determination. A Kaiba never lost. He waited, watched, and progressed information. Then he attacked. He wouldn't simply let Ryuji win like that, hell no! Jou was his puppy, and no one else were allowed to have him.

Yes, Seto Kaiba was very possessive when it came to things he wanted. From duelling, business, fights with his brother and chocolate-chip cookies. But most of all, when it came to that certain blond, brown-eyed boy, called Jounouchi Katsuya.

His blue orbs lost the empty expression, and he smirked to himself, almost unnoticeable. Ryuji Otogi was up for a big fight. And Seto wouldn't play nicely, or by the rulebook this time. This time, it was personal. He stole a glance at Jou.

To his great surprise, the blond was watching him also. When their eyes met, Jou blushed slightly, and looked away. And Seto caught a small smile tugging his lips, making it clear that the blond was happy that Seto was watching him. Seto kept his gaze at Jou, and burned in every detail of him into his mind.

The messy, blond hair, the slim waist, the brown eyes, his thin frame, the long legs...every little detail that Seto wanted to touch and caress...

Deep within his thoughts, Seto didn't notice what was going on around him. And that, was his fatal mistake. During all these years, he should have learned to never let his guard down completely...

"...and it equals, what, Mr. Kaiba?" Seto flinched, and snapped his head in the teachers direction, and away from the handsome boy in the other end of the classroom.

"Excuse me, what?" The whole class turned to stare at the young CEO. Never before had Seto Kaiba failed to answer a question, and never had he been caught not listening. The man by the blackboard was just as surprised as anyone else, and he stared at Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba, weren't you listening?" He stuttered, and blinked several times.

Now, most students would have answered something like 'of course I was listening', or, 'how can you accuse me of that!', or the ever so classic 'the answer is Jamaica!'. But not Seto Kaiba. He gave straight answers.

Seto shrugged. "Not really, no."

Silence stretched in the classroom, as the students stared even more at Seto. Even Jou glanced up from his desk to watch the CEO. Had he just admitted that he hadn't listened? He hadn't even tried to make an excuse?

So it would seem.

The teacher frowned and crossed his arms, deciding to brake the silence. "Oh, not? Then what might have been so utterly interesting that you failed to listen?"

"_Jounouchi's fair and absolutely gorgeous form, that reminds me of an angel."_ Seto said inside his mind, but of course didn't say that out loud. Instead, he smirked, and gave the teacher a cold stare.

"The dust flying inside of this room."

Seto Kaiba wasn't very much liked by the teachers. Not only was he smarter than all of his teachers, and got the highest grades; He showed off. Every time that he could make a snide remark on the teachers, he did.

None of the teachers could do much to him anyway. If someone only hinted they'd give him a detention or punishment, all he did was glare. One of those 'lions go kittens', types of glare. So, no one confronted him, or punished him. No one dared to.

Until that day.

The teacher's, Mr. Neosho, face went beet-red and his eyes threw lightning.

"Detention!" He boomed out, making everyone (except Seto) wince.

Seto watched the man with the coldest look on his face. "Oh really? For what, may I ask? Last time I checked, there was still a law called 'freedom of speech." One more reason no teacher picked a fight with him; he was smart enough to find the smallest loopholes in rules and the like.

Mr. Neosho smirked. "Yes. But there's also a school rule that say that you are not allowed to insult the teachers, namely nr 56. Insulting a teacher earns you a detention." Mr Neosho was one of the few teachers that knew the school rules by heart. All 158 of them.

Seto had chosen a worthy opponent.

Seto's smirk faded. He hadn't had one thought about _that_ rule. He searched his mind for any retort to that, but ended up with close to nothing. The only thing his mind kept repeating was; "_I'm Seto Kaiba,_ _I don't get detentions!_"

Then a new voice interfered. "Teach', tha's unfair! Ya can't give him a detention because of tha'!" Both the teacher and Seto turned their heads in the voice's direction, along with the rest of the class.

The mystery person who had spoken, was no other than Jounouchi Katsuya. His eyes were shining angrily, and he was glaring at the teacher. Everyone in the classroom stared at him, with wide mouths and eyes.

Had Jounouchi Katsuya just defended Seto Kaiba, his greatest enemy? So it would seem...

Mr. Neosho quickly regained his composure. "Oh not? And why not, Mr. Katsuya?"

Jou hesitated. "Well...because it's unfair!" Okay, Jou maybe hadn't the fastest mind, so sue him!

Or don't, he hasn't enough money to make it worth it.

Anyway...

Mr. Neosho smirked in a very evil way, reminding of Darth Vader. "Oh? And why is it unfair, pray tell?"

For a moment, Jou looked completely clueless, but then his face changed. It was one of those moments that a light bulb would appear over a cartoon character's head. The voice inside his head had decided to, for once, be useful and help him to get and answer. When it came to help Seto Kaiba, the voice was ever so helpful...

"Because he did jus' wha' ya asked him to!" Jou said, his eyes shining with excitement.

The teacher blinked. "Huh?"

Jou continued, a grin plastered on his face. "Ya asked him a question. 'Then wha' might have been so utterly interesting tha ya failed to listen?', I think it was. And he answered 'The dust flying inside of this room'. Ya asked him a question, and he answered it. Is tha' a violation to the school rules?"

Silence fell over the classroom, and everyone looked shocked. Even Seto had a look of amazement on his face. A very small one, but still a look of amazement.

No one had ever heard Jou reason like that, it was usually Seto who won verbal fights with teachers. For, there was no doubt that Jou had won the verbal sparring with the teacher.

But still, teachers tend to have the last word, don't they?

Mr. Neosho's face was even redder when he shouted; "DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!"

Jou's victorious grin faded, and he stared at the teacher with open mouth. He hadn't time for a detention today! His father came home today, and Jou had to be there before him. Or else, he could count on a serious beating later that evening. His face paled at the possibilities.

Seto, seeing the look on Jou's face, decided to get the blond out of it. After all, what sort of a man would be if he didn't help his crush?

He rose and locked eyes with the teacher. "Mr. Neosho, that is completely preposterous, and uncalled for. Joun- I mean, Katsuya, didn't do anything wrong. He simply spoke out his mind, and reasoned his facts. Not to mention that he was completely right-" The teacher cut him off.

"I don't care, Mr. Kaiba. You both have detention at four, after your last lesson. Come to my classroom, and don't be late."

"But..." Both Seto and Jou complained in the exact same second, and the teacher from hell interrupted them.

"No buts! You both do as I say, no exception! Four o'clock, this classroom." His voice said that there were no use to say against, so Jou slumped deeper down in his seat, and sighed. Seto snorted something sounding suspiciously much like 'Idiot', before he sat down again.

The day couldn't have started better.

**End chapter!**

Hah! Another one done and complete! Quite short but...

-sees Seto/Jou fans glaring and holding out pointy objects and flamethrowers- Ehe...guys? If you kill me, you won't know how this story will end! –fans puts down the pointy objects- Phew!

Ehm...anyways...The return of the rose! It came back, there! See, I said it would, didn't I? Uhu, yes I did! And so did the voice...it never goes away, does it?

But what will happen now? Jou's together with Ryuji...will they remain a couple? What will Seto do to win back his puppy? Will Anzu die a horrible death soon?

It is all up to what your reviews tells me. Long reviews makes me happy, and when I'm happy, I write more and update faster...

Get the heavy hint?

Okay, please review! Hugs from me and –insert any Yu-Gi-Oh character you want here- to the first to review!


	13. Detention!

-pipes up- Hello...is it safe for me to come out? Or are you all still out for my head?

Readers: -glares, but are not holding any sharp objects-

Okay then...I guess it's safe... –crawls out of the hole- So, before I start this story...AH!

Seto: -attacks The Blonde Midget- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PAIR JOU UP WITH OTOGI FOR!

Jou: O.o –in shock-

Ryuji: -smiiirks- Sounds like someone is jealous...

Seto: -let's go and blush- What? I don't care. Not at all. It was the readers who forced me to do that. As far as I care, you could go and screw each other senseless.

Jou: -sobs- Oh...-sobs again, and runs into a room, slamming the door-

Me: -glares at Seto- Oh, nice going.

Oh, I just have to add something. I know I use Jou's name kinda wrong here...his first name is Katsuya, and Jounouchi is his surname. But Kaiba still says Katsuya in my story, even though their not really friends or any of the like. And he will continue to call him Katsuya all the way through, because I like it better when Seto says Katsuya...it's so much cuter!

And another note...**I HATE ANZU!** ...if you didn't know that. And I hate Tea too...wait, they are the same persons, silly me. And, I wish to tell the ones who calls Anzu smart –glares at certain peoples- think again! I could tell you several things that proves it different, but I won't. Why? Because I don't have time, I want to get this story started.

And I promised a hug to the first to review...but the first to review didn't say who she wanted a hug from. So I'll give the hug to the person who reviewed next, and asked for the hug. And that is...

-drums- XxSexiItxX! And you wanted a hug from Ryou, so here he is!

Ryou: -gives XxSexiItxX a hug- Congratulations!

Bakura: You evil midget, I will kill you for making my hikari do this...-bares teeth and growl-

Err...anyway, let's get the story started. –backs away from the furious Bakura-

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Every word that equals nothing, I own of Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

Pairings: Seto/Jou, and Ryuji/Jou. Nothing new...

Warnings: Same as last chapter, plus some OOC.

Okay then, lets get the story going, seeing that it is what you've been waiting for...

Chapter 13 

**Homeroom**

**16:00**

**Normal POV.**

The day passed quickly for both Jou and Seto, and was quite uneventful. Although, several rabid fangirls attacked Jou, screaming horrible curses of how he had 'stolen their man'.

Ryuji Otogi, that was.

But, luckily for Jou, almost all of the girls were quite stupid, and not so very hard to fool. All he needed to do was to jump into a classroom, and wait for the girls to run past. The only problem were with the chess-team, that was much smarter. But they were too weak to do any real damage to him anyways, and was easy to run away from. Thus, no harm was done to Jou.

Seto though, was quite annoyed. Almost all teachers had heard of his and Neosho's fight, and how the teacher had won (at least so they were told). So they all gave him small remarks on that. But that was something Seto fixed easy, by just giving them one of his fatal glares, that made them all sink deeper into their spinning chairs.

At four o'clock, both boys was sitting inside the homeroom again, not daring to look each other in the eye. The tension between them was terrible, and made them both feel nervous.

Jou was fidgeting in his seat, with the bouquet next to him on the floor. Once in a while, he glanced at Seto, and then back to his flowers. Those roses were so beautiful, but still made him feel like he wanted to cry, because they weren't from Seto.

Seto was sitting in his usual straight-up way, staring in front of him at nothing in particular. But, about every fifth second, he stole glances at the stunning blond next to him. Then he looked at the flowers, glaring nastily at them, wishing for them to go an burn in hell.

Just like the dust did when it flew into a lamp.

And Seto was currently holding back the urge to pounce on Jou, to ravish him to an inch of life. And Jou were having similar thoughts, about him pouncing Seto. But neither of the boys pounced (to the authoress great disappointment). No, they continued to sit in the horrible silence that was killing both of them slowly with its quietness.

Luckily, the teacher entered soon enough, with an angry scowl on his face. In his hands, he held one bucket with warm soap-water, cloths and two swabs.

"Here you go, boys." He said and slammed down the bucket on their desk. "Your task will be to clean up in here, every little inch of the floor. And, while you're at it, you can do the windows too."

Seto glared at the teacher, and then at the cloths. Oh, how he wanted to throw one of those wet and gooey things in that old mans face. It would have been priceless to see the look on his face...

"But, teach'!" Jou cried out helplessly, interrupting Seto's pleasant thoughts of how nicely the cloths would smash into the teachers face. "I've gotta be home by-"

"No excuses!" Mr. Neosho yelled and slammed his hand on the desk, making the boys wince. "Start cleaning right now..." He walked to the door, and looked back at them when he had opened the door.

"...and you better be done when I get back by six-thirty!" Mr. Neosho roared, and slammed the door behind him. (A/N: Yes, I know it is a bit late, but this teacher is cruel!)

It was very quiet inside the room for a few moments, before Seto sighed and got up. "We'd better get started. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll get done."

Jou nodded numbly, and also got up. Both boys grabbed one swab each, and started to clean the floor, under complete silence. It was hard work, seeing that the floors hadn't been cleaned since...

Hm...when was soap invented, again?

Anyway, dirt was rubbed into the floor so deep, that it dawned to the boys that the floors real colour hadn't been dirt-brown. It was actually blue...

Jou groaned quietly, when he had to rub even harder with the swab. The dirt seemed to stay put, even how hard he tried to rub it out. He stole a quick glance at the clock, and groaned once again when he realized that it already had been thirty minutes, and there were still dirt practically everywhere.

Damn those cheap people, not having any cleaners working in their school.

Honey-brown eyes hesitantly turned to the other boy in the room, watching him closely. Jou felt his heart jump when his gaze fell upon the CEO, who had his sleeves rolled up, showing the slightly pale, and unmarred skin of his arms. Then his gaze wandered to the other's face, and then shied away when he reached he cold eyes.

But he didn't look away for long. Only one minute later, Jou found his eyes wandering back to Seto, and his gorgeous form.

Seto, however, didn't notice the looks he was getting. No, he was too busy rubbing with his swab against one particularly stubborn spot on the floor. Damn, the spot was just as stubborn as himself! A groan of annoyance escaped Seto when he suddenly lost grip of the swab, and it fell onto the floor. He sighed, and then leaned over to pick it up.

Jou felt his heart jump up into his throat, and said throat went drier than the desert. The view he was graced with was not at all bad, it was actually a very nice picture. Unconsciously, the blonde's hands tightened around the shaft of his swab, his gaze not turning from Seto's backside for one second.

Damn those pants for being so tight, and Seto's ass for being so sexy!

Seto made another groan of annoyance, as he didn't get any grip of the swab, seeing that it was covered with soap, so be bent even further down, his ass rising higher...

It was in that moment, Jou's swab decided to brake. With one, loud snap, the wooden stick cracked in two, and splinters flew practically everywhere.

And one particularly small and evil splinter, probably related to Mr. Neosho, decided to get stuck in Jou's finger.

"OW!" Jou cried out, and dropped the remains of the poor broom, to grab his wounded finger. It was stinging horribly from the splinter. Oh the pain, the pain!

Seto turned with a jump at the sound of the wood braking and the cry of pain from Jou, thinking that something unexplainably horrifying had happened to his beloved puppy. The sight that met his eyes wasn't really that bad. No blood or spilling body-fluids. Though, Jou looked like he were in great pain, and was clutching his finger like it was his lifeline.

"What's the matter, puppy? Saw a scary cat?" He teased, and smirked as Jou growled at him.

"Shuddup, Kaiba! The fuckin' broom-thing broke, and...Gah! My finger hurts!" And Jou winced, when it started to sting even worse in his finger.

Seto frowned, and leaned his broom/swab against one of the desks. Then he walked up to Jou, and took his hands. "Let me have a look, pup."

Jou's cheeks flared, and he looked at Seto with dazed eyes as the taller boy took his wounded hand close to his eyes. The blue eyes were concentrating at his fingertips, looking for the splinter. But Jou barely felt it anymore.

All he could sense was how close the other were, and the warmth of his hands.

The moment was broken by Seto, who spoke softly. "You don't happen to have a pair of tweezers, Katsuya?"

Jou blushed, and glared at the other boy. "Of course not! Ya think I'm a fuckin' chick?"

When Seto only rose one eyebrow at his question, Jou glared at him even harder, and tried to pull back his hand. "Oh, ha, ha, Kaiba...yer a fuckin' riot..:"

But he soon found that Seto's grip on his hand wasn't budging. No, it became harder, and Seto kept his hand in front of his eyes. "Stop moving, Katsuya. I'll try to pull it out."

Jou looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh...okay..." Seto instructed the other boy to sit down on one of the unused desks, and then pulled out a chair to himself, to sit opposite the now blushing boy. Then he rolled up his sleeves, and took Jou's hurt hand again.

"Which finger is it in?" He asked, and looked at Jou.

"Index finger..." Jou mumbled, and forced back a blush. Gods, Seto's hands were so warm...

Seto nodded, and bent down over Jou's hand to get a better look. He squinted, and tried to locate the splinter, but it was a tough job, seeing that it was so small. And he still had to figure out how to get it out of Jou's finger...

Jou's mind, however, were far from thinking about the splinter. His whole mind was focused on Seto's warm breath that brushed against his fingers, ever so slightly. The soft puffs of air was making his skin tingle, and his cheeks to want to gain heat.

But Jou didn't let any unwanted heat go to his cheeks, seeing that the last thing he wanted to do was to blush in front of the CEO. He could get the wrong idea, and think that Jou might like him. And he didn't. Not at all. Not even the littlest, tiniest bit.

...he just...cared. A lot.

Then, Seto found the splinter. But, to his great disappointment, the splinter was so small that only a few millimetres of it stood outside of Jou's skin. He really needed a pair of tweezers to get that damn thing out. But, since he didn't have any tweezers with him, (yes, be shocked), he had to use the second best thing.

His nails.

For a boy, Seto had unusually long, and clean nails. It wasn't like he went to a pedicurist every Saturday at four pm to have them fixed. Not at all.

It was at Sundays.

"Be still now, Katsuya. I'm going to try to pull it out..." Seto mumbled, and leaned even closer to Jou's hand.

Jou stared as the warm breath were ghosting over his skin even more this time. It was so distracting, making him want to jump, scream or simply pulling in Seto for a kiss. That last part sounded so very tempting...

Seto grabbed the splinter between his index fingernail and thumbnail, and pulled it out in one, sharp tug. Jou, being unprepared, jumped with pain, and almost fell backwards, off the desk. He quickly closed his eyes, and prepared to hit the floor.

But instead, two hands grabbed his back and caught him before he could hit the floor. Slowly, Jou opened his eyes, to meet another pair of utterly beautiful eyes only a few inches from his own.

Now he felt that warm breath on his face instead...not at all unpleasant.

Seto looked down at Jou, and pulled him up to standing position, still with his hands on the other's back, and Jou's on his chest. They were so very close to each other, their breaths ghosting on the other's cheeks. Warmth spread in both boys bodies, though Seto looked unaffected and Jou blushed.

"...thanks." Jou finally managed, and blushed even more when their eyes met, and he found himself locked under the other's intense gaze.

Seto chuckled ever so softly, making the hair in Jou's neck rise, and shivers of delight run down his spine.

"Silly puppy..." The brunet mumbled softly, and his lips curved up in a small, but unmistakable smile.

It was now that the boys should have moved away from each other. Just pulled away and kept cleaning, pretending that nothing had happened. But they couldn't. It was like an invisible force kept them close, and held them spellbound.

The air between them was tense, and their breaths was starting to grow a little faster and unsteady. Blue eyes was piercing brown in a intense way. Jou could see that Seto's

usually cold eyes had softened and warmed slightly.

The brunet watched the other boy with undivided attention. His gaze fell upon his face. Long strands of hair covered the wonderful face, which Seto wanted to see more of. So, Seto decided to move said strands, to grace his eyes with Jou's beauty.

Seto's hand wandered up from the other's waist, and up to his face. His long fingers traced the soft skin of Jou's cheek, and he mused in how smooth it was. Like silk, but better. Much better. Silk had the tendency to be cold until warmed, but Jou's skin was warm and alive, and so utterly smooth. Then his hand wandered to the strands of hair around Jou's angelic face, and he brushed them to the side with his fingers and knuckles.

Jou gave a soft gasp at Seto's ministrations, but he didn't object or move away. He felt too good to do so. A small smile formed on Jou's lips, and he relaxed under the other's touch. He let the other boy touch his hair and face, enjoyed the way Seto's fingertips left tingling sensations after they had left his skin, only to come back one second later.

Jou felt his head grow heavy, and the world started to spin slightly. Jou's hands went immediately went to Seto's waist, seeing that it was the closest thing of support at the moment. He closed his eyes and sighed contently, and felt the fingers touch him lightly. The trailing fingers went down from his cheeks and started caressing his neck, still very softly. A strangled whimper escaped Jou, and he gripped even tighter on Seto's waist.

Seto felt Jou's fingers tighten around the fabric of his school jacket, and smiled. The blond was trying desperately to keep his knees from buckling under him. Seto's soft touches almost made him loose control of his body, and weakened his strength. It was almost like Seto dragged his power from him, like a leech sucked blood from an animal.

Seto's free hand, the one that was resting on Jou's waist, decided to go on a small exploration on the blonde's back. Softly, ever so softly, his hand made small movements on Jou's back, first outside the shirt, and then slightly on the small of his back, touching warm skin.

Feeling this, Jou tensed for a few seconds, but then relaxed again, and sighed. His fingers on Seto's jacket gripped harder, at the new sensations coursing through his body.

Another whimper escaped Jou, but it was only urging and slightly begging. It was begging for Seto never to stop, no matter what. Jou wished that the moment could last forever, and still wanted it to end. It felt too good, it couldn't be healthy to feel so good. But he still didn't object, he only made urging sounds now and then, making Seto's smile become softer, and more tender.

After a few minutes of almost complete silence and soft caresses, Jou's eyes started to wander up from the other's chest, and headed towards the CEO's face again. He wanted to see the other ones face, to gaze into those beautiful blue eyes, and get lost in them. Like a maze, but even more complex.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Jou lifted his head, and his gaze wandered from Seto's chin, to his cheeks and then finally to his eyes. When their eyes met, it felt like lightning between them, and they stopped moving completely for a few moments. They even stopped breathing, only gazing into the other's eyes.

Somehow, their faces was starting to grow closer, and their eyelids felt heavier. Their breaths mixed together, and soon it was only one small inch left between them. There, Seto stopped to watch the sight he was displayed.

Half-closed, dazed honey brown eyes, that glowed with passion, contentment, and...dared he say it; love? Long lashes graced flushed cheeks, and he could count every long lash. Then Seto's eyes travelled down to Jou's lips. Those soft, luxurious pillows, that he knew tasted like the finest chocolate. Slightly parted, inviting to a kiss...

Perfect.

Seto was just about to close the gap between them, when a loud roar was heard from not to far away.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Seto and Jou jumped apart in one millisecond, and snapped their heads in the direction of the shout. Jou's cheeks were red as tomato-sauce and Seto's carried a faint pink colour, almost invisible to the human eye.

Mr Neosho stood in the doorway, and he didn't look all too happy. Jou felt his heart stop for a second before racing off to a crazy speed. Had the teacher seen them? Had he seen the way Seto had touched him? Oh God, Jou would never survive the humiliation.

Seto's thoughts were almost the same. Though, he thought about how his reputation as a cold-ass bastard would survive this. If Mr Neosho had seen the way he had showed warmth and care for an other person, he might tell the other teachers, and then they would have found his weakness. And Seto Kaiba never wanted to show his weaknesses.

Both boys' thoughts were cut short when Mr Neosho entered and slammed the door forcefully behind him, a horrible scowl at his face. With a dangerously calm voice, he spoke. "I ask you two to clean the floor, a very simple task. And what do I find?" Before the boys could answer or explain themselves, he spoke again, with a roar;

"YOU TWO IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!"

Seto and Jou blinked in sync. The teacher though they were fighting? Both boys looked back into the position they had been in; Seto with one arm around Jou's waist, and one hand on his neck, and Jou with his hands on the other's waist, hands gripping tightly around the fabric. Sure, it might have looked like a fight...

Jou was still blushing darkly, the closeness they just had experienced fresh in mind. But he still managed to make an attempt to save his and Seto's faces.

Jou turned to Seto and glared. "I's his fault, teach'! He started it!" And that was true, Seto was the one that had started to touch him in those wonderful ways, and the one to lean into the kiss.

Seto blinked and looked confused for a few seconds, before understanding what Jou was doing. His usual scowl entered his face, and he glared back. "Like hell it was. You were the one who threw that swab on me." Neosho's gaze immediately turned to the broken swab, and frowned.

Jou made a face. Of course Seto had to use the swab to make his story more believable, and make Jou look like the bad guy. Damn, he shouldn't have picked a fight with Kaiba, he always found ways out of troubles, by just a flick of his wrist.

"Well, you were the one who insulted me first!"

"Pf, telling you that you are a dog is not an insult. It's the truth."

"Fer the last time, Kaiba; I'm no dog!" Jou growled, and took a step closer to the CEO. That was a bad move, seeing that Seto was taller, and therefore came into a quite intimidating position. Jou swallowed deeply, seeing the evil and plotting look is Seto's eyes.

"Oh? Well, you were whimpering like one earlier when we were...fighting." The brunet rose his eyebrow pointedly. Jou blinked when he understood what Seto was really implying.

The near-kiss experience.

A very faint blush emerged on his cheeks, and his legs felt wobbly. Only thinking about it made him feel weird in the pit of his stomach, and almost made him whimper again. But it wasn't only an unpleasant feeling. When he spoke, his voice was very weak.

"I...I weren't whimperin'! I was just...simply..." Jou hesitated. Then he muttered very lowly; "Urging you to end what ya started."

Seto blinked once, progressing that information. End what he had...the realization hit him hard, and he stared at Jou. But before he could ask Jou if he meant the thing Seto though he meant, Mr Neosho decided to interrupt them, once again.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled, his face red, and his eyes flaring. "I've had just about enough of your fighting, and-" Now, Seto was beyond annoyed. No one got away with interrupting him, and even less with interrupting him twice.

"Listen, Mr Neosho." Seto hissed, and took a step closer to the older, but still shorter, man. "I've had enough of you, and your little speeches. If you speak one more word, I will make sure you are fired before you know what hit you!"

Mr Neosho paled. "You...Mr Kaiba, are you threatening me!"

Seto smirked. "I believe I am."

Neosho glared at Seto. "Well, I do not budge for threats and blackmails..."

Seto pulled out a large pile of thousand dollar bills from, it appeared, thin air. "What about bribes?"

"...but I think that you two have had enough of a punishment for today." Mr Neosho said, and grabbed the money, and ran out of the classroom, madly cheering.

Jou stared at the brunet. "Whoa...how much money was it in there?"

Seto shrugged. "Enough."

Before Jou could ask how much enough was, the door was opened again. Both boys turned to see who it was that had disturbed them this time.

In the door stood Ryuji Otogi, looking quite confused. "Why did the teacher just run away whooping?" He asked, and scratched the back of his head.

Before either of the boys could answer, Ryuji walked up to Jou and took his hand. "Oh well, come on, Jou. Lets go somewhere, we have to celebrate our relationship." When he said the word 'relationship', he smirked at Seto. The CEO simply glared, and then he looked at Jou.

The blond looked very uncomfortable, but was still smiling at Ryuji. "Yeah, I guess...um...I guess I'll see ya around, Kaiba." Jou looked like he was about to say something more, but Ryuji dragged him away. "Come on, Jou! I have a surprise for you!" And with that, the two boys disappeared through the door.

Seto stood in the classroom for a while, and a sly smirk made it's way to his lips. "Yes, Jou. I'll see you again, very soon."

With that, Seto swept out of the door, and disappeared from the classroom.

Jou sat next to Ryuji in his expensive sport car, and smiled at him, and gave him an occasional laugh when he said something funny. But deep within, Jou couldn't help to think about Seto, the way he had looked at him, and how his touch had felt on his skin.

**End Chapter!**

Okay, so how was that? Okay? Did it end up well? Or should I be ashamed of myself?

Yay, Seto/Jou goodness in this chapter! Both Jou and Seto felt happy with being close to each other, and...and...AW THE KAWAIINESS!

And almost a kiss! Almost, as in, a few millimetres away...should I have made them kiss? Hm...

And I know, Seto was quite OOC...but hey, he's in love, remember? Love makes you do crazy things, believe one who knows...

Give me a review, preferably a long one, and I'll see what I can do for next chapter...;)


	14. New Poem, New Feelings

Hello! I have another chapter in my hand, locked and loaded, ready to burst the roof!

...or maybe not. Perhaps give you a laugh, or a smile...

Anyway, Thanks everyone that reviewed! I love you all to death! You are so flipping amazing, all of you! THANK YOU!

Okay, enough of my rambling, you want a chapter, right?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh haven't walked up to me and asked me to take it all...so no, I do not own. Some old, very lucky bloke do. But I do own this plot, and any poem that might show up.

Pairings: Seto/Jou, and Ryuji/Jou. The Ryuji/Jou, however, is sort of one sided.

Warnings: Boy/Boy love, slight cursing, and Anzu bashing. Also, some grammar mistakes can be very plausible. Rivalry between...you know who!

Okay, that's all I need to tell you! Now, take my hand, and I'll guide you into the world of fiction...or you can just scroll down from here. I's all good.

Chapter 14 

**School/Homeroom**

**08:10/21st of February**

**Normal POV**

The school was unnaturally silent. Students simply sat in their seats, silently watching the sky, the trees outside or reading their books.

Or, if you were in the same class as Jou and Ryuji, you watched Jou and Ryuji. It was something highly interesting, according to the other students. Ryuji was always hugging Jou, or the like, wanting to show everyone who the blond belonged to.

Jou was always blushing these days, if he were with Ryuji. The raven-haired boy was all over him, at any time of the day. Kissing him, hugging him, or simply holding his hand. Sure, Jou liked the attention, but he always felt so uncomfortable.

Especially when a rumour started to fly that Ryuji and he were having sex already. The first time he heard that, was when he passed a few girls in the cafeteria. They were talking in hushed voices, but Jou still heard the main things;

"Have you guys heard! Jou and Ryuji is having sex!"

"Nooo! You serious!"

"Uhu! Like, totally!"

"That's soo cool!"

"Wonder if we can watch..."

"...you think they do it doggy style sometimes?"

Jou had dropped his plate on the floor with a very pale face, and his friends had to lead him out of the cafeteria and calm him down for almost fifteen minutes before he could breath properly.

And people actually believed in those rumours, which was even more humiliating. And the worst part, was that Ryuji wasn't saying against! Sometimes, he even dropped hints that they indeed _were_ having sex. And that, was through out embarrassing.

When Jou had tried to bring it up with his boyfriend, he had received a smirk, a long kiss, and a low mumble of; '_how about we make those rumours true then?_' Jou had of course said no blushing wildly, to Ryuji's great disappointment, and they didn't speak of it again. Jou was too afraid that he'd be sexually molested by the dice-boy of he did...

Jou sighed, and entered the classroom, hand in hand with Ryuji, and was heading down towards his own desk, when he saw that alot of persons were standing around it. He blinked confusedly, and pushed his way past. He saw Yugi standing next to the desk too, and he walked up to him, Ryuji hot in heel.

"Yugi! What the hell is everybody lookin' at?" He asked, and frowned. Yugi simply pointed to his desk. So, Jou's honey coloured eyes turned in the direction of the finger, and then they widened.

On his desk were a white envelope, with his name written on it with neat cursive. And on top of it, laid...

A blue rose. Not yet fully blossomed.

You know those moments when people say your heart stop? Yup, that does happen. That, Jou learner through harsh experience.

Jou slowly reached for the envelope with shaking hands, and took it, along with the blue rose. Then he looked around himself, and cleared his throat. "Um...did anyone see who put this on my desk?" His cheeks were red with excitement, that the others took as anger.

All the other students shook their heads slowly. Jou looked back at the envelope.

Should he open it? He was together with Ryuji now, so he shouldn't really...but, he wanted to know who sent the envelope to him. To get to know if it was the secret admirer. He had figured out a while ago that Ryuji wasn't his secret admirer. It was quite easy. After reading the poem again and again, he had made the decision that Ryuji couldn't be the one.

The poem was too sad and too dark to match him, like the person wasn't sure of himself. And Ryuji was without doubt sure of himself, and wouldn't have to rely on a Secret Admirer thing. He was more of a direct person.

And, besides, why would Ryuji send him two cards, under one he signed with Secret Admirer?

Jou sighed, and opened the envelope. It was the same sort of text as in the first, a neat cursive, on spot-free, white paper. His eyes started to scan the paper quickly, heart beating hard in his chest.

_Close to my desire_

Living a dream 

_Holding you near_

_Bliss was mine_

_Heaven within one embrace _

_But only for a second._

_Then it was gone_

_Stolen was my joy_

_By someone unworthy_

_Of your love_

_I was left in the desert_

_Where you are my heavenly mirage_

_So close;_

_But yet so far away_

_Touches on your skin_

_Kisses on your soul_

_You hide behind your smile_

_But;_

_I see the pain it gives you_

_Where others do not._

_Hand in hand_

_Your fingers linked with his_

_People see your smile_

_On the outside_

_But;_

_I see beyond that_

_Into the depth of your soul_

_Where others are blind_

_They see you smile_

_They hear you laugh_

_But; _

_In your eyes_

_In your voice  
I can spot uncertainty_

_Where others can not_

_How many smiles will you make?_

_How many laughs will you fake?_

_Before you see_

_He's not the one you need._

_/Your Secret Admirer_

Jou blinked at the paper. The poem was equally beautiful as the last, but carried a new message. It told him that Ryuji wasn't the one he really loved, a thing that he had known for a long time. The way the poem spoke to him...it was like he had written it himself!

That Secret Admirer sure had watched him closely to spot all of those feelings.

Then...the Secret Admirer might be someone in his class!

Jou snapped his head up from the poem quickly looked around himself, in a wild attempt to see if someone in the class looked different, or nervous. But no one did. They just looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to tell them what the paper said.

Before Jou could blink, Ryuji snatched the paper from him, and read the poem quickly. His green eyes grew bigger and bigger, and his eyebrows rose higher and higher, until they disappeared under his hair. A look of complete, and utter shock was shown in his face. Then it quickly turned to anger.

"Okay, who the hell wrote this!" He roared, and looked around him, expecting an answer. No one said anything though. Everyone looked away, or down to the floor, fearing the crazy look in Ryuji's piercing, and searching eyes.

Then, Ryuji's eyes reached Seto. The brunet was not even watching the scene. No, he just sat in a seat by the window, comfortably leaning against the back of his chair, the sun playing in his chestnut strands, and read one of his books, its contents unknown to mankind.

As far as anyone knew, it could be some sort of plan to take over the world.

Using only a toothbrush.

Yes. That is indeed evil.

But Ryuji didn't care about the content of said book(to it's great disappointment). No, his mind was far from it. His eyes narrowed, seeing the smug smirk on Seto's face, and sparkling lights from the sun that mirrored in his eyes. That smirk just screamed 'I know something you don't.'

It was him. It had to be him.

Ryuji stomped up to Seto's desk, and stood in front of it, with his eyes glowing with intense anger. But the brunet didn't make one single sign of seeing the other. No, he just calmly, (and not at all smug), flipped the page of his book, and just kept reading.

Ryuji's eyes narrowed, and he cleared his throat loudly. Then, Seto finally reacted. He put a finger on the line he was reading, so he wouldn't lose his location in the book, and then slowly and casually looked up.

"Yes?" He asked, and rose one eyebrow. "Did you want something, Otogi?" The cold tone of Seto's voice made Ryuji get even more angry. They guy first had the impudence to send Jou a love-poem, and then he pretended like nothing had happened. Oh, how Ryuji loathed Kaiba in that moment.

Loathed as in, _'The-Blonde-Midget-Loathing-Anzu'_-loathed.

"What the hell are you trying to pull here, Kaiba!" He yelled, and slammed his fist into the top of the CEO's desk. That didn't even make him flinch. It just made his smug smirk flash on his lips for a second, to be gone in the next moment.

Seto cocked his head to the side, and looked politely confused. "I am afraid that I have no idea of what you speak. Would you care to explain?"

"This!" Ryuji roared, and slammed the paper down on Seto's desk. Cobalt eyes slowly turned to the paper, and Seto picked it up with careful fingers. His eyes followed the lines with masked interest, and he then smirked.

"I didn't know that you wrote poetry, Otogi. This was quite a lovely poem."

Ryuji groaned, and glared at Seto. "I didn't write this, you idiot! You did!"

Silence fell over the classroom, and everyone stared at Ryuji and Seto.

Ryuji accused Seto of trying to seduce Jou. Sure, everyone had seen Jou and Seto at the dance together, but none of them had thought that the CEO would do something like that. And they all knew that Seto Kaiba wouldn't take an accuse and just ignore it.

Are we smelling a catfight?

The students all started to whisper among themselves, and waited anxiously for Seto's reply. Jou was blushing deeply, and glanced at Seto. Could it be...

Seto chuckled softly for a few seconds, and then watched Ryuji seriously. "First off; I don't write poems, Otogi. I read them, when I find it to be needed. And secondly-" Seto pulled out his notebook. "-that is not even my handwriting." He opened the notebook, and showed for Ryuji. And, indeed, the handwritings were different. Very alike, but not the same.

The green-eyed teen stared between the two texts and then blinked, slowly putting the poem and notebook down on Seto's desk. "Oh...I see..." His eyes turned angry, and he turned around again. "Then who the hell wrote this!" When no one answered, he growled. "It doesn't matter, I will find the person responsible for it anyway!" And with that, Ryuji stomped out of the classroom.

Silence fell again for a minute or two, and then whispers started, and people started to discuss what that just had happened.

Jou sighed, and then walked over to Seto's desk. There, he took the poem from the desk, not daring to look the other boy in the eye. Then he walked back to his own desk, and quickly put the poem in his bag, with a small smile gracing his lips.

Jou was torn between emotions when he sat down again. He was happy that the Secret Admirer had showed up again, with a new and lovely poem. But still, he was very sad over that his admirer wasn't Seto.

He hoped that his admirer would leave him another note soon, and possibly even reveal himself. When that happened, he could decide whether to dump the Secret Admirer or Ryuji. Or to dump both to go for...someone else...

Jou glanced at Seto with a small blush colouring his cheeks.

Seto watched Jou from the corner of his eye, and smirked. The day couldn't have started better for him, seeing Otogi all riled up over Jou's admirer.

The question on everyone's lips were; Who was the Secret Admirer?

School/Lockers 

**Still 21st of February**

**11:55**

**Normal POV**

"For the last time, Ryou; No, I don' know who my admirer is!" Jou growled, and glared at his friend before he opened his locker.

The two boys stood alone by their lockers, seeing that everyone else was at lunch. Jou and Ryou just had to leave their books first, and then they would meet up with Yugi and the others in the cafeteria.

For the past five minutes, Ryou had asked Jou again and again about the Secret Admirer. 'Do you know who it is?' 'You got any clue?' 'Any guesses'...And Jou started to get annoyed, as any person would when being questioned about the same thing over and over.

Ryuo sighed, and leaned against the locker next to Jou's. "Okay, Jou. Sorry, but I'm curious..."

Jou sighed, and put his things in his locker again. It was still very neatly cleaned. Jou had been careful not to ruin the way Seto had cleaned his locker, mostly because it was the CEO who had fixed it.

He didn't want to lose one of the last things of Seto he had. (A/N: -- Sooo cheesy...)

"I know, Ryou. But can you please stop askin' about it?"

"Oh, fine." Ryou said with a small pout, and Jou gave him a thankful smile. The blond closed the locker and then he and Ryou walked down the corridor again. It was silent for a few seconds, before Ryou spoke with a sing-song voice.

"Who do you want the Secret Admirer to be?"

"GAH! I told ya to stop talkin' about it!" Jou cried out, and glared at the albino walking alongside with him. Ryou simply smiled, and then cocked his head to the side with the most curious look on his face, that would make any Ryou-fangirl squeal with joy.

"So? Is there anyone you want it to be?"

Jou sighed, and looked away. "Ryou...I really shouldn' think about some other guy now, I'm wit' Ryuji, and that's that."

Ryou smirked. "Who said you couldn't like two guys at the same time?"

The blond blinked, and turned his gaze to Ryuo again. The small albino looked very mischievous, and really made Jou think more about Bakura. "Ryou, what the hell do ya mean wit' that!"

Ryou shrugged. "I only mean that I've liked other guys at the same time while being with Bakura." A pale blush crept up to the albino's cheeks, and he started to spin a strand of his, long, white hair around his index finger.

Jou smirked to Ryou, and punched the other's shoulder playfully. "Well, would ya know, Ryou isn't Mister Faithful afterall..."

Ryou blushed even deeper, and glared at Jou. "Hey! I never said I weren't faithful. I merely said I found other guys attractive. But I still love Bakura more than anything."

Jou nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"Um, Ryou?"

"What?" The albino asked, and glanced at Jou, and avoiding a water-fountain at the same time, amazingly enough succeeding in not bumping in to said water-fountain. That grace, he had created while living with Bakura. The tomb robber was an expert on leaving stumble-able or/and sharp things on the floor...

"...who's tha' guy you found attractive?" Jou asked with genuine interest.

Ryou blushed brightly, and he cleared his throat. "Oh! Err...You promise not to tell anyone?"

Jou nodded, and put his hand on his chest. "Cross my heart and swear to die, bud."

Ryou sighed, and looked around himself nervously, before mumbling; "Yami..."

Jou stumbled on something invisible (probably his own low IQ), and fell over on the floor, face first. But he was soon up again, and stared at Ryou, who looked like he was trying to hide behind his long hair.

"Y-Yami!" Jou croaked out, and blinked several times.

Ryou blushed deeply, and looked down on the floor. "Well, you can't deny that he looks good."

Jou scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously. Sure, he had noticed that Yami was hot. Only innocently, of course, passing in the showers or in PE...not that he tried to peak or something, not at all! "Yeah...I guess...but ya don'...ya know, like him...as in _like him_, like him?"

The albino shook his head violently. "God, no! Yami's hot and all, but totally not my type, and, besides, he and Yugi are too close to be torn apart by anyone." Ryou's dark eyes softened a little. "And I love Bakura. That's all I need to know."

Jou nodded, and smiled to Ryou. "Tha's nice, Ryou...it's cute...I wished I felt like that for-" Jou stopped himself by biting his lip, and cursed lowly.

He hadn't meant to say that. Not at all. He didn't want anyone to know about his doubt on how he felt about Ryuji...Maybe Ryou wouldn't notice, maybe he'd just ignore his last words.

No such luck.

Ryou immediately snapped his head in Jou's direction and blinked. "Huh? What do you mean? You don't love Otogi?"

Jou scratched the back of his head and sighed. What should he say? He needed an excuse... "Love...is such a strong word." He said lamely.

As many of us may know; Jou was not the most creative person in the world when it came to excuses...

The white haired man shook his head, white hair flying around his face to fall back perfectly in the next second. "Not if it's what you feel. I know that I love Bakura, Yugi loves Yami and vice-versa..." Ryou frowned. "...but do you love Otogi?"

That, was a question Jou knew the answer of, but wouldn't say. No, he didn't love Ryuji. He liked him, yes, and found him attractive...but love? No...what he felt was merely attraction. Nothing more. Maybe less...But he couldn't admit that to anyone.

Even if he didn't really love Ryuji, the dice-master was still very nice and polite. Even sweet at times. And maybe, just maybe, love would come with time.

Then why did it always feel a little wrong when he received a kiss from the raven-haired boy? His feelings were confusing him to no end, and it irked him to no end. He wanted to understand the way he felt, to know how to deal with his feelings...

Suddenly, Jou wanted to be alone. Just alone, and think. He saw his escape when the corridor split in two; one leading towards the cafeteria and one leading to some other corridor with classrooms.

The perfect escape way.

Jou turned the opposite direction that Ryou did, and shouted over his shoulder. "I'll talk to ya later, Ryou! Meet ya an' the other guys in Chemistry later!" Not waiting for Ryou's answer, which probably would have been something like 'Hey, Jou, wait!', Jou ran down the corridor.

He needed some time to think. Preferably alone.

So, Jou ran into a unused classroom, and closed the door behind him with a sigh. Finally alone, and not to be bothered in his thoughts on however he loved Ryuji, or over how he felt

about the hot, gorgeous and absolutely breath-taking Seto Kaiba...

Who he wasn't supposed to think about at all! He should be angry with him for...for... _"For what really? For taking me to the dance? For being nice to me? For kissing me?"_ Jou said inside his mind, and then leaned his forehead against the door. He really didn't know.

Sure, the guy had ran away after kissing him, but that didn't matter anymore. Seto had shown that he still liked him at the detention. I mean, if he hadn't, he wouldn't had started to lean closer to him in the purpose of kissing him, or touched him the way he did if he didn't...you just didn't do that if you didn't like the person.

But, then again, Kaiba had always been hating his guts. Why would he suddenly change overnight? Things like those didn't happen. Jou simply couldn't understand. What had changed the young CEO's feelings towards him so drastically?

Why did Seto Kaiba have to be so damn confusing and hard to understand?

"Kaiba..." Jou whispered softly to himself, almost inaudible, and closed his eyes.

"Hello, pup." Jou 'eep-ed' and turned from the door quickly to see who had spoken.

Sitting in one of the desks sat Seto, laptop open and his fingers on the keys. His attention weren't on the screen, however. No, his blue eyes were watching Jou with a calm and cold gaze, that made Jou shiver with...something between fear and delight.

Jou felt a blush flash on his cheeks for a second. Seto had heard him say his name in an empty classroom, just out in thin air. If that wasn't embarrassing, he didn't know what that was.

Well, except dropping your pants while holding a speech in front of your class.

"H-Hi..." Jou stuttered, and fidgeted. "Um...I didn' know you were here..." His voice faded, since he had no idea of what to say.

Seto watched him intensely, making Jou feel uncomfortable. It felt like the brunet were looking into his very soul, and regarding his deepest secrets.

"I see." That was all he said before he looked back to the screen of his laptop again.

Silence fell over them, and Jou scratched the back of his head nervously, while glancing at Seto from the door. The CEO was typing quickly, probably working on something concerning Kaiba Corp. A small frown on his face, he swept a strand of his hair from his face.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" He suddenly asked, not looking up or changing his serious face expression.

Jou jumped slightly, and blushed deeply. "N-No...I can leave if ya want..." Though, Jou didn't really feel like leaving.

Seto glanced up for a second, before shrugging. "Do as you wish." Even though Seto sounded indifferent, he was secretly wishing that Jou would indeed stay.

Jou looked at the working teen for a few minutes, unsure of what to do. He could leave now, and go back to the other guys. But then he would have to go through some serious questions about Ryuji and his feelings, that he didn't want to answer yet.

Or Jou could stay in the same room as the guy who kissed him, and touched him in all of those wonderful ways, and that he though he might be falling in love with...

Tricky. Very tricky.

After another five minutes, Jou still stood by the door, fidgeting. Not even looking up, Seto spoke, with a very soft voice. "If you are going to stay, I suggest that you sit down." And Seto pulled out a chair next to him, still not looking up.

Jou stared at Seto, and frowned. "How did ya know I was still here? I haven't made a single sound!"

Seto smirked and looked up for real for the first time. "Intuition, pup. I know you too well." Jou blushed when their eyes met, and looked down on the floor. He wanted to answer, but his tongue wouldn't make any sound, and even less form any words.

After one more minute, Seto sighed, and the scraping of a chair reached Jou's ears. "Katsuya, if you're going to stay, then please sit. I can't concentrate with you fidgeting around."

Jou looked up, and glared at the sitting teen. "I weren't fidgetin'..." He mumbled, but still walked up to the chair offered. When he sat down, he noticed how close he sat to the CEO. Their knees were almost brushing against each other. Make that, brushed together constantly. But Jou didn't move.

He was quite comfortable where he were.

Silence filled the classroom once more, but neither of the boy minded. Seto because he was working, and Jou because he felt content with just watching the CEO without talking. Minutes ticked by, accompanied with the soft clicks Seto's typing caused, and the even softer buzz from the computer, like it does from any other computer.

But, seeing that Jou was quite an active person, he was soon bored. He wanted to talk, or find something to do. But there weren't really anything interesting or fun to do in the classroom, beside reading, and Jou weren't really much of a reader. And talking didn't seem very good while Seto worked...

Seto suddenly stretched and then shut the lid of his computer with a sigh. Jou felt his heart jump when the brunet turned his penetrating gaze towards him. "You're done?" Jou asked, even though it was quite obvious.

Seto nodded, and put his laptop in the briefcase on the floor. "Yes. Not much work to finish today, everything is running smoothly."

Jou nodded. "Ah, good."

"Yes."

Now, the silence between them started to grow uncomfortable, seeing there was no reason to be quiet anymore. Both boys started thinking about something to say, and they thought hard. At the same time, they both figured out something to say, and spoke at the exact same time:

"Kaiba, can I ask..."

"Katsuya, may I ask..."

Both boys spoke in the exact same moment, and then went quiet to wait for the other to speak. "You can go first." Jou mumbled, and smiled.

"Alright." Seto agreed. "I wanted to ask you...err...how are you doing these days?" Seto almost bit his tongue at the stupid question. He had never really been good at small talking. But hey, he was desperate for a subject!

Jou however didn't seem to think it was a stupid question. If he did, he didn't let it show. "Ah, ya know...I'm surviving." His face flashed with something reminding of sadness, but it was gone in the same minute Seto thought he had seen it.

The answer made Seto frown. Shouldn't Jou be very happy, even skipping on clouds with silver lining, seeing that he was in love with that damn Otogi? Maybe...Seto's heart leaped with hope. Maybe he wasn't happy with Otogi...

"I see...So, what was your question, Katsuya?"

Jou looked up in Seto's eyes, and drew a deep breath. It was actually a question he had been pondering on for a while...

"I wanted to ask why you call me Katsuya...um, seein' that it's my first name, and...well...ya know, you and I haven't really been on first name bases...and no one ever calls me Katsuya, not even my friends. Only you and dad do..." He trailed of, and watched Seto with wondering eyes.

Seto blinked, and looked like he though for a long while. "I like it. It is a very beautiful name. And I like to do things in other ways than others, so I call you Katsuya." He paused. "I can stop doing that if it bothers you..."

"No!" Jou said quickly, and then blushed. "I mean...it's alright...if ya want to call me Katsuya, I don' mind..."

Truth to be told, Jou had always enjoyed the way his given name sounded when coming from Seto's mouth. It wasn't like when his dad said it, with drunken slur or a spat with disgust. No, somehow, Seto managed to make his name sound like a soft caress. Like a fresh wind blowing in from the ocean on a warm and damp summer-day.

Seto's face brightened a little. "Thank you."

"You're welcome..."

For a while, it was quiet, but then Jou decided to speak again. "Um, Kaiba?"

"Hn?" Seto said, and looked over at Jou.

The blond sat with his hands in his lap, and looked a little embarrassed, with a faint blush. "I was wonderin'...seeing tha' you call me Katsuya..." He swallowed. "...could I start to call you Seto?"

Seto's heart made a summersault, and he stared at Jou. Had...had he just asked to call him by his given name? The only one to do that (without getting his/hers arse kicked) was Mokuba, and they were family. By asking that question, Jou unknowingly asked for Seto's friendship and trust... Seto was speechless and could simply stare at the blushing blond.

When he didn't receive an answer, Jou blushed even more and started to stutter. "I-It's not necessary, I mean..."

"I'd like that. "Seto interrupted. A small smile graced his lips, and made him look even more beautiful than he already were, in Jou's expert opinion. His usually hard and cold features softened, and his whole face seemed to brighten.

Jou grinned happily at the new development. "Okay...Seto." The name fell surprisingly easy from his mouth, like he'd been saying it for years. And it caressed his tongue in a way that pleased him greatly.

Seto was also very pleased with the way his name fell from the other's mouth. It wasn't like Mokuba's way of saying it, with admiration. And it wasn't like how his stepfather Gozoburo Kaiba had said it in a mocking and sometimes far too silky tone that made him want to throw up.

No, it was with kindness and with a sort of gentle tone in the end. A tone that he had never heard before from Jou. A tone that...a tone that he wanted to hear far more often.

The two boys locked gazes suddenly, and both smiled a little. Not that they really had something to smile about, but something about the other made the corners of their mouths turn upwards. Seto let his gaze wander over the other's face. Or, at least, the parts that wasn't covered by blond strands of silky hair.

Then Seto saw something on Jou's cheek, that made him frown.

Jou blinked as Seto suddenly reached out to his cheek, and touched it gently. "What happened to your cheek?" He asked with worry in his voice.

The reason Seto asked that was that, on Jou's cheek, there was a black/blue bruise, about the same size of a large coin. The blond twitched at the soft touch on his cheek, feeling a small jolt of pain from it.

Jou felt his heart clench tightly at the question and he looked away, on anything but Seto. The bruise was the result of one big-ass fight with his father. Jou had been late home after one date with Otogi, and then his father hit him hard on the cheek, and then passed out on a couch, being totally wasted. Jou had managed to creep to his room silently, with a bag of frozen peas tightly against his cheek, and then he passed out on his creaking bed.

But, he didn't want to tell Seto about his drunkard of a father, so he simply shrugged, still looking away. "Um...I sorta opened my locker too fast, an' the door hit me in the face." Very, very, very lame explanation.

Seto frowned, of course not buying Jou's explanation, but didn't ask. If Jou wanted to talk about it, he would when he was ready. So, instead he decided to joke a little to ease the tension around them. "Clumsy little puppy." Seto chuckled, and smirked when Jou gave him a glare, finally looking at him.

"I'm not clumsy! I'm jus'...a little unlucky with my grace." Jou mumbled, and gave Seto a half-hearted glare when he smirked even wider. "Ey, 's not funny!"

"Yes, it is, pup." Seto chuckled yet again, and then grew serious. He leaned closer, and took a closer look on the bruise, making Jou's cheek gain some extra colour. "It looks swollen. Maybe you should have someone to look at it." Gently, Seto stroked the injured cheek with the tip of his fingers, and then pulled away.

Jou's mind was numb, and he looked at Seto with glazed eyes. It wasn't anything big that Seto had done, but it was enough to make Jou remember how he had touched him only a few days ago. And that, caused his stomach to do summersaults. Backwards.

Seto leaned his head to the side slightly, looking at Jou. The boy looked dazed, and his eyes were glazed over. "Pup?" Seto said with concern in his voice, and leaned closer.

Jou jumped slightly, and snapped out of his daze. "H-Huh? Y-You said somethin'?"

Seto shook his head, and chuckled again. "No. But you zoned out for a moment. I almost thought that you fell asleep. It wouldn't really surprise me, puppies often takes small naps."

Jou blushed, and gave Seto a glare. "I'm no puppy."

Seto smirked, and ruffled Jou's blonds locks affectionately. "I beg to differ. You do look like a puppy, there's no going around it." Seto brushed the other's cheek again, and then rose. "Lunch is soon over. We should get back, our class begins in fifteen minutes."

Jou quickly scrambled to his feet, still slightly dizzy from the closeness earlier, and nodded. "Yeah. I guess so." They walked out and were to walk away from each other, seeing that their lockers were in the opposite directions of each other. But before Jou could go to his locker, Seto put a hand on his shoulder, sending electrical jolts down Jou's back, and making his legs freeze.

"Katsuya, did you eat anything at lunch?" Sure Seto was happy to spend time with Jou, but he didn't want the boy to be without food just to stay with him on the lunch-hour.

Jou was about to nod, when he suddenly remembered that he hadn't, and groaned. "Oh, man! I forgot...man, I'm gonna starve to death..." He sulked, and his shoulders dropped. That he missed lunch meant that he wasn't likely to get any other food on that day, and therefore would be starving the by next day.

Seto sighed, and then put a hand in his pocket. "Here. Take this." He handed Jou a small sandwich with cheese and ham, which the boy took with big eyes.

"B-But...what about you? Ain't you goin' to eat this?"

Seto shook his head. "I'll be fine." It wasn't a big deal for him, he usually wasn't that hungry in school anyway.

Jou opened his mouth to protest once more, but Seto stopped him by putting one finger on his lips. Seto almost lost his ability to speak when he felt those soft lips against his skin, but he ignored it. "It's okay, Katsuya. Seriously, I'm not that hungry. You can have it." Then Seto removed his finger, immediately missing the softness of Jou's lips.

Jou blushed slightly, and looked at the sandwich for a second or two. Then he turned his face upwards, and gave Seto a big and happy smile. The smile made Seto's heart skip a beat, and it felt like the whole corridor brightened.

"Thanks, K...I mean...thanks, Seto." Jou hesitated, and then he suddenly wrapped his arms around Seto's waist in a brief hug. He quickly pulled away from the embrace, cheeks red and a huge grin on his face, and then backed a little. "Um, I'll see ya later...bye, Kai...Seto." And with that, Jou turned around and half-ran, and half-walked down the corridor.

Seto looked at the blond until he turned the corner. Then the brunet sighed, and turned around with a small smile on his lips. He still felt those warm arms around his waist, like it had been burnt into him. And he loved how it felt.

The day couldn't have been better.

**End Chapter!**

And there, I end this chapter! But a new one should be up soon if I don't get a writers block or something...I really hope that I won't!

Damn, I'm going poetic in these chapters...I really should get a grip of myself...-shudders-

How did you think this ended up then? Was it okay? Or should I start knitting instead of writing? Hmm...choices, choices...

Um...was this quite long? I think it was...AH! Over 6000 words! –faints- I sure hope that you all like long chapters!

Oh, before I forget: For those who read 'Wha'dya mean we're stuck', I have finished one chapter of a sequel, and I'm thinking about posting it next week or something like that...what do you think?

Anywho, give me a review (I absolutely LOVE long reviews with constructive things in them) and I shall update as quickly as possible.


	15. Back to the Café!

Hi my dear readers and reviewers!

Firstly, I want to say thanks to everyone that reviewed to last chapter! You are all so freaking wonderful, I love you heaps!

Spec thanks to Growing Pain, Nobody Girl and Marz, your reviews made my day! I mean, they were so long and nice to read! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and I love you so much! –hands out chocolate-chip cookies-

Sure there's alot more persons I want to thank, and many more reviews that made me go, 'aaaawww, thanks!', but I can't room you all. Thanks to you all! –gives out some more cookies-

And, someone asked if I write the poems in this story; Yes I do! They turned out quite good, I must say. I really love writing poems, they make me so...fuzzy inside –dreamy sigh-

And Gods, I am SO SORRY about the late updates! I mean, it took me ages! –sighs- I am very sorry. I'll try to update faster, but the plotbunnies is attacking me, and I needed to write on Bedtime Tears (on which I hadn't updated for even longer...). Ah well, I'll try to update faster, promise!

What more...I really don't know what to say now...so, lets get the story started!

Disclaimer: Even that I really wished that I did, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Pairings: ...seriously, you've read 14 chapters, and don't know the pairings? Well, if any of you just recently caught amnesia; Ryuji/Jou, onesided sort of. Seto/Joy, two-sided sweetness, and other minor pairings. Yami's/Hikari's

Warnings: Same as usual; Boy/Boy love, slight swearing and Anzu bashing! Yes, ANZU BASHING! Don't like? **Then don't read.** ...wait, I don't think there is any Anzu bashing in this chapter actually...hm...well, it's good to have a warning anyway.

Yup, that's all I have to say! Onwards with the story, and I'll catch up with you on the end-notes!

**Chapter 15**

**Schoolyard**

**16:00**

**Normal POV**

"Jou! Hey, Jou! Wait up!"

The blond cursed softly, and stopped, hearing his friends call out for him. He had tried to get away from school before they could reach up with him, because he was certain that they would ask him things about Ryuji. And now, when he was so close to get away, they had to reach up with him.

Someone up there hated him.

Jou turned around, and smiled slightly to the others. It was Ryou and Yugi who ran towards him, with serious faces. "Hi, guys...whassup?" Jou said weakly when they reached up with him.

At the exact same time, Ryou and Yugi spoke. "Jou, we need to talk."

Jou sighed deeply, and turned around. "I don' want to talk right know, 'kay? I'm not in the mood..."

"Would you rather want us to go and get Bakura to make you come with us?" Ryou asked, and crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

"...I just changed my mind! But...not here."

Yugi nodded, and both of the shorter boys grabbed Jou's hands, and dragged him towards the Centrum of Domino. "That's fine with us. Lets go to that café...you know, the one that Mrs Boundeu owns."

Jou wanted to protest, but found himself being dragged away before he could. For being so small guys, Ryou and Yugi sure was strong.

Before Jou knew it, they stood outside the doors of the café. Then he found himself dragged through the doors of the building, and pushed down by a table in a sofa with soft cushions. The Valentine stuff was gone, but the sofas still was quite small, and originally made for only two persons. But three persons could still fit in, if you pressed together.

Yugi and Ryou sat down opposite him in the other couch, and watched him intensively. Somehow, they reminded Jou of Mafia bosses that you see in movies. The only thing missing was the cigars and a small dog that they could have in their laps and pet while they spoke in their Italian dialects.

Jou gulped.

This didn't look good.

"Um, guys...you wanted to ask me somethin'?" Jou said uncertainly, and leaned back in the sofa, trying to relax.

The hikaris looked at each other, and Ryou nodded to Yugi. Yugi nodded back, and then turned to Jou. "Firstly; Have you and Ryuji had sex?"

Jou choked on thin air, and his eyes widened to the size of tea-plates. "W-What! Why in the burning hell and by the devil's furry ass do ya want to know tha'!"

Yugi shrugged. "It's interesting to know." To all of you that once thought that Yugi is innocent: Think again.

Jou blushed deeply, and looked down on the table. "Well, if ya really need to know, ya sneaky bastard; No! Ryuji and me haven't had sex."

Both Yugi and Ryou sighed deeply in relief. "Thank God for that." Ryou said with a smile. "I would never survive those mental images..."

Jou glared, but decided against saying anything. As they say in the police; Anything you say can be used against you.

Now, Ryou spoke again. "And now, to the question I asked you earlier today; Do you love Ryuji?"

Jou sighed. He knew that that question was bound to come up. He looked away, not wanting to look at the others when he spoke. They could be able to tell when he lied. "He's my boyfriend, ain't he?" That was a safe answer, not a yes or a no.

Yugi frowned. "That doesn't answer the question, Jou. We asked if you love Otogi, not if he's your boyfriend. 'Cause, believe us..." Yugi grinned. "...no one can have avoided the fact that you are together, seeing how you're clinging on each other."

Jou glared. "Hey, I'm not clinging! He's the one who's..." He paused. "...nevermind."

Yugi sighed. "Jou, why can't you tell us if you love him or not?"

Jou groaned irritated, and glared. Without being able to stop himself, he lashed out: "Fine, Yugi! You want an answer? Then, here ya go; No, I do not love him, I never have and probably never will! There, you satisfied now!" This, he said quite loud.

As in, screaming-on-the-top-of-your-lungs-loud.

The whole café went quiet, and people stared at him. Jou glared at them. "What are you all starin' at!" He snarled. That made everyone look away, and start chit-chatting as earlier.

Yugi and Ryou stared at Jou and then Ryou managed to speak. "Just as we thought..."

Yugi nodded. "I told you there was something wrong there..."

Jou stared at them with wide eyes when a realization suddenly hit him. "W-Wait a minute. You...you two have been talkin' about me and Ryuji!" Anger filled him, and he glared at the two boys across the table.

They suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Err...a little, yes. But not anything major! I mean, we've just discussed things like how much time you two spend together, and why you and Ryuji are together when you went to the school-dance with Kaiba..." Yugi's voice faded with every sentence until he went completely quiet.

Jou felt seriously hurt and betrayed. Yugi and Ryou, two of his best friends _ever,_ had been discussing his personal life behind his back. That was just something you didn't do! It made him angry, and he felt his blood boil.

Jou growled, and got up. "I can't believe this. You have been discussing my relationship behind my back like, like...some sort of gossip! I didn't think you'd do something like tha'! I thought you were my friends!"

"We are!" Ryou said desperately, and rose too. "Jou...please, we just...we're worried about you! You've changed so much during these last days...and not for the better. You've seemed so sad and uncomfortable...just...please sit down, Jou. We're really sorry, okay? We'll stop asking you about all of this."

Jou sighed deeply, and reluctantly sat down again. "Fine. It's okay. But...jus' don' go an' talk behind my back again like tha', okay? Just tell me to my face."

Both Ryou and Yugi nodded. "Sure, Jou!" They chorused.

The three boys now started to speak of other, not so serious things, as duel monsters, things that had happened in school, you know the stuff.

Then, Mrs Boundeu walked up to their table, with a big and welcoming smile on her lips, making her face more wrinkly than it already was. "Jou! It's been a while since your last visit!" She said with a happy voice.

Jou smiled back. "Yeah, it has. Sorry, Mrs Boundeu."

The old woman just waved her hand in a dismissing motion. "No, no, don't apologize, Jou. I guess you have been busy with your boyfriend...you know, the boy you brought over here on a date at Valentine?"

Jou blushed, and coughed a little. The other guys weren't supposed to know about that little episode. They weren't supposed to know about that date he had had with Seto _at all_, that really hadn't been a date, but that he wanted to think as a date.

Yugi and Ryou looked at Jou with interested looks. "What? You went here with Ryuji, Jou?" Yugi asked, and leaned his head to the side.

Before Jou could answer, Mrs Boundeu spoke up. "No, it was not a 'Ryuji'." She shook her head a little, and laughed lightly. "No, it was a brunet...a tall and handsome boy, with the bluest eyes I ever saw...hm, what was his name again?" She scratched the back of her head and looked thoughtful.

"Mrs Boundeu..." Jou tried to interrupt the woman before she would say something bad, but she waved a hand to silence him.

"Shush, Jou...I almost got it...Se...Sebastian? No..." Then her face lit up, and a triumphal smile reached her face. "Kaiba! Seto Kaiba, that was his name!"

In that moment, Jou almost died of humiliation.

**Kaiba Corp**

Seto yawned loudly, and looked at his watch. 16:26. Damn ,he had barely been at the work for a half hour, and he was already bored to death! Not to mention that he was unable to concentrate properly, seeing that a blond boy, who shall not be named, managed to sneak into his mind whenever he blinked, breathed or looked away from his laptop.

Seto sighed softly, and rose to walk over to the window, that covered half of his wall. There he stood and looked out over the city, the sun playing with his chestnut locks and blue eyes. The view was incredible, showing the large city in all it's glory. And, if you looked closely, you could even spot the forest in the edge of the town's stress and dirt.

But that was not what Seto saw. No, his eyes traveled down to the street below, and the people walking there. Did they all have somewhere to be? A place to come home to? Or did they just walk around there aimlessly?

Not that Seto cared about such trivial things. That was for people with empathy to trouble their petty minds with.

His gaze turned to a building, that was quite small but still caught his eye every time he looked out the window.

Mrs Boundeu's café. The place were he had had his first, and only, date with Jou. The school dance didn't count, that was just something they were forced to go to. And it was also on that place they had had their first intimate moment (excluding the small wrestling matches they used to have while fighting). The slow dance to 'When you say nothing at all.'

Somehow, that song had became one of his favourites...no, not the song (a cheesy love-song, hello?). The memories that arose with the song.

Seto watched the café for a few minutes more, and then turned around and sighed. That belonged to the past. Jou was together with that damned Otogi, and they didn't seem to have any problems in their relationship yet.

Something that Jou had said earlier that day then came back to him. "_Oh, ya know...I'm surviving." A flash of sadness in the amber eyes that disappeared the next second. _

Blue eyes slowly blinked. Maybe they weren't that happy...but they still was an item. And that, Seto couldn't change. At least not yet.

Seto sighed deeply again, and sat down in is chair. He should get working again. But, every time he tried, he got a sudden urge to drink coffee. And not just any coffee, no, the kind he had drank in Mrs Boundeu's café. It had a certain taste that just seemed to please Seto greatly. He just couldn't seem to find that coffee anywhere, even how hard he looked for it.

But, he was working. And he would not, under any circumstances leave the office to go and drink coffee on a café.

No.

No way.

Nu-uh.

Wasn't going to happen.

Not under any circumstances would he leave that office.

**5 seconds later.**

"Ms Naruto, I'm taking a brake, I'll be back in half an hour or so. Cancel all meetings and phone calls, and only call me in case of an emergency." Before the young secretary could answer, Seto was already out the door.

His long legs quickly brought him towards his destination. It only took him five minutes to get there, and his heart was thumping hard in his chest when he reached to the doors. And it was not because he had a really bad condition(on the contrary, he was very well trained.) No, he was a little nervous.

What would meet him when he walked in? Could it be possible that Jou was there? He had said that it was one of his favourite cafés after all...

Only one way to find out.

The brunet opened the door with a happy 'pling', and took a step into the café, when a loud voice happily said;

"Kaiba! Seto Kaiba, that was his name!"

Seto froze in mid-step as he was to enter the small café. What the...

"Mrs Boundeu!" A voice cried out. A voice that Seto could not mistake on.

Jou.

Seto looked to the direction of the voices, and then saw them. Jou sat by one of the tables, with Ryou and Yugi, and Mrs Boundeu was standing next to the table with a look of triumph on her wrinkly face. Jou, however, was blushing like mad, and Ryou and Yugi stared at the blond with astonished looks on their faces.

Seto rose one eyebrow. What could they have been talking about where his name was mentioned?

Only one way to find out.

Seto casually walked up to the table, and stopped just behind Jou. He leaned his arms comfortably against the back of the couch, and smirked. "I think I heard my name being mentioned. May I ask what that may have caused this?"

All four faces turned to him, with different reactions.

"Kaiba!" Yugi squeaked, and his eyes grew (if possible) even bigger than they already was.

"Heavens!" Ryou gasped out with his extremely British accent, one hand on his heart.

"Mr Kaiba, what a pleasant surprise!" Mrs Boundeu said with a happy grin on her face.

However, it was Jou's reaction that caught Seto's eye.

"S-Seto..." Jou whispered, a small blush staining his cheeks. His eyes were wide, and contained the confused expression of a puppy, just woken from a nap. Long strands of blond hair was covering his eyes messily, like always. God, he was beautiful...

And only two or three inches from his face...

"The one and only." Seto said with a smirk, seeming indifferent. But his heart was making summersaults in his chest. "So...what may you have been speaking about, while using my name?"

Mrs Boundeu was the one to answer. "Ah, I just explained to these two boys-" She gestured to Yugi and Ryou. "-of who Jou brought here as a date on Valentine." The old woman blinked to him, with a conspiring smile. "But, you should know everything about that, honey. You were there, weren't you?"

A very pale blush crept up to Seto's cheeks, and he coughed lightly. "Oh, that...yes, I remember that..."

Jou blushed even worse. "Err...yeah...the date-thingy..."

Yugi and Ryou glanced at each other, and started to snicker softly in their hands. "Kaiba,

'_honey_'?" Ryou mumbled just loud enough for the others to hear, and Yugi started to laugh even worse. Jou simply blushed deeper, and hid behind his long hair.

Seto's eyes narrowed, and he leaned over Jou's head, to glare straight at the amused, white-haired boy at the other end. "You said something, Ryou?" He hissed dangerously.

Ryou immediately stopped laughing, and shook his head violently. "Ehehehe...no, not at all...I didn't say a word, sorry I didn't...mean to...um..." His voice faded slowly, and he shrank back in his seat.

Seto smirked and pulled back again. "Thought so."

Mrs Boundeu now grabbed Seto's arm, and pushed him down into the sofa. "Sit down, Mr Kaiba, sit down! I will bring you my best coffee, and some cheesecake. God knows that you need some flesh to those bones..." Seto was about to protest, but the old lady put a finger to his lips. "Shush, shush...sit here with your little Jou, and I'll go and get your coffee." And she walked away, with a happy smile on her lips.

Silence followed for a long time, during which both Jou blushed at how close they sat to one an other and Seto looked like he wanted to run away. Ryou and Yugi noticed this, and smirked a little. "So...care to explain what Mrs Boundeu was talking about?" Yugi asked innocently.

"No!" Jou and Seto said in unison, and glanced quickly at each other.

"Already talking in unison..." Ryou sighed dreamily. "I thought it was only Yugi and Yami who did that..."

Jou glared. "Says the one who thinks Yami's hot..." He mumbled, just loud enough for the boys around the table to hear. Ryou blushed to a pale shade of pink, and coughed into his hand.

"Huh?" Yugi looked puzzled, and turned to Ryou. "What did Jou mean with that, Ryou? You think Yami is good-looking?"

"Um...n-no?" The tone of Ryou's voice was very lame and weak.

"Yes, you do!" Jou smirked. "Ya told me just earlier today!"

"Jou!" Ryou said with a whining voice. "You promised not to tell anyone..."

Jou grinned. "Yeah...guess I forgot abou' tha', huh?"

Here, Seto decided to add his two cents to the conversation. "Well, puppies are quite famous to forget things quite fast..." Seto smirked when Jou glared at him.

"Shuddup, ya jerk..." Jou glared even harder at the brunet, who only chuckled softly, and ruffled his hair a little.

Yugi was still staring at Ryou, who was still blushing. "Ryou, it's okay that you find Yami attractive, many people do, but..." He cleared his throat. "...does Bakura know about this?"

Ryou gave him a long look. "What do you think? Despite common belief, I am not stupid. Bakura is really, really, really possessive about things that are his" Ryou blushed at how that sounded, and continued with a desperate look on his face. "Imagine what Bakura would do if he knew!"

"If I knew what?" A growl said from very close.

Ryou squeaked, and turned his head to the side. "B-Bakura!"

And yes, standing next to Ryou, was indeed the former king of thieves; Bakura. And he was not alone. Behind him came Yami, with a big smile on his lips.

Jou smirked. Revenge for the major questioning was within his reach. "Oh, hi, Bakura! Hi, Yami! What a coincidence, we were just talkin' about you two!"

"Oh?" Said Yami, and looked at them. "What exactly were you talking about?"

Before Jou could speak, Ryou did. "Nothing!" He squeaked, and shook his head. "N-Nothing important anyways..." He glared pointedly at Jou. "...right, Jou?"

Jou grinned. "Oh, I think it was quite important...what do you think, Yug'?"

Yugi jerked, and looked from the blushing Ryou to the evilly grinning Jou. "Um...I...err...I have to go to the bathroom!" The shortest boy jumped out of his seat and ran towards the toilets.

Running from the whole thing was probably the smartest thing to do.

Yami stared at the place Yugi had been a second earlier, and then turned to Jou again. A look of complete confusion was on his face. "Jou, what on earth is going on? What were you three talking about?"

"Something concerning me?" Bakura asked, and sat down next to Ryou.

Ryou blushed brightly. "No!"

"Yes!" Jou said at the exact same time, and Jou smirked at the glaring Ryou.

"...okay..." Yami said slowly, and sat down next to Jou. Doing so, he unknowingly made Jou press closer to Seto.

A blush crept up to Jou's cheeks when he felt the cinnamon smell of Seto, blended with some sort of expensive cologne. And the blush grew worse when he also started to feel(and very much enjoy) the warmth of the other's body...

Yami now noticed Seto. His red eyes widened a little, and then he smiled. "Well, hello there, Kaiba. What are you doing here?" Yami glanced at Jou. "With Jou?"

Seto shrugged. "I think I'm having a coffee on a public café." Pause. "But I'm still not completely sure of how I ended up here, by this table."

Yami smirked a little, and looked at the blushing Jou. A fake look of concern entered in his face. "Oh my, is everything alright with you, Jou? You look...bothered."

The guys remaining by the table turned to look at Jou, who only blushed worse. "Um...err...it's very hot here, don't ya think?" He laughed nervously, and fanned himself with the menu on the table.

Ryou shook his head. "Not really, no..." He saw his chance of revenge, and smirked in a very Bakura-like way. "But, I'm not the one sitting pressed up against Kaiba...one would think that you were cold by the way you're snuggling up against him like that."

The red on Jou's cheeks now covered his whole face, all the way out to the tip of his ears. "I'm not snuggling up to anyone!" He squeaked, and coughed a little to rid himself of the high-pitched tone his voice got.

Seto now noticed how close they actually sat to each other; Jou almost sat in his lap. A very pale blush coloured his cheeks, and he scooted off a little. But he could only scoot about one inch away, so it didn't really make any difference.

Hn. Could just as well stay where he was then.

It wasn't _that_ uncomfortable.

"Suuuure..." Ryou said, and winked to Jou. "And I'm Cleopatra..."

"You know, you actually remind me of her..." Bakura mumbled, and scanned Ryou's form. "Though, you are much prettier than her."

Ryou blinked, and stared at Bakura. "You...knew Cleopatra? The Cleopatra that was one of the most famous ladies in Egyptian culture!" A look of disbelief was to be seen on his face.

The former Thief of Kings nodded. "Why of course! She was my favourite victim!" Bakura looked very proud of himself. "I robbed her...wait, was it seventeen or eighteen times, pharaoh?" He turned to Yami with a pondering look on his face.

Yami glared at him. "It was _twenty _times, you idiot."

"Ah...I guess I just lost count...well, she was one rich ol' lady."

Silence fell over the table for a few seconds, but then Mrs Boundeu appeared again, a large tray balanced in her hands. It was a miracle that the old lady didn't drop anything; the tray looked way too heavy for such an old woman.

She put the tray on the table with a big smile. "Now, lets see...coffee and cheesecake for Mr Kaiba, and Coke for the rest of you! On the house, of course." And, before anyone could protest, Mrs Boundeu left again.

Seto glared at the cheesecake on the table. He seriously hated cheesecake. Why? Well, it could have something to do with the cheesecakes Mokuba had baked for a while ago...Seto almost got food-poisoning, and had to go to the hospital, where the doctor made a very uncomfortable stomach-pumping on him. Since that day, he decided to never eat cheesecake in his life.

Ever again.

And he planed to keep it that way.

But how to get rid of the cheesecake without Mrs Boundeu complaining on him?

Seto got a brilliant idea. He could be kind to Jou, and get rid of the cheesecake at the same time. He pushed the plate over to Jou so it stood in front of him. "Eat that, will you?" He said nonchalantly, and drank some of his coffee.

Jou stared at the cake, and then back to Seto. "What? But..."

"Just eat it." Seto growled, and glared at him. In his voice was the old 'don't say against me; you will be sorry'-tone that was patented by Seto Kaiba.

Of course, Jou started to eat the cake, but not before he mumbled; "Thanks."

Seto ignored the thank you, and sipped at his coffee. The musty taste of the coffee made him very calm and relaxed. He seriously loved this coffee. Maybe he could hire Mrs Boundeu as his private coffee-maker...

A very unpleasant image of himself being chased by the old woman through his mansion, her screaming for him to eat some cheesecake 'to get flesh on his bones', entered his mind. He shuddered. Maybe not such a great idea.

Ryou looked from Seto to Jou, and then looked at Yami. The ancient pharaoh was also watching the two boys who were sitting awfully close to each other. The fact that they didn't seem to make any attempt to move apart also made the scene quite interesting. And that they hadn't had any serious fight or argument yet was even _more_ interesting...

Do we smell some affection growing?

"So..." Bakura suddenly spoke up, making everyone's gazes turn to him. "What were you all talking about earlier?"

Ryou choked on the cola he just drank, and coughed. "N-Nothing! Don't ask about it! It wasn't interesting!"

Jou smirked at Ryou. "Yeah, tha's convincing, Ryou." Then he turned to Bakura. "We were discussing you and Yami."

"...what about us?" Yami asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Yeah, what about me and the baka-pharaoh?" Bakura growled, and smirked as Yami glared at him. (A/N: Baka Idiot)

"Who are you calling baka, tomb robber?" Yami rose.

"Hm...I think it was you! Fitting, wouldn't you agree?" Bakura also rose, so he wouldn't look inferior. Not that it mattered really if he stood or sat; he was still taller than Yami.

"Says the one who doesn't know how to spell his own name!" Yami growled to him.

Bakura snorted. "Who cares about spelling? I'm the sexier of us, right Ryou?" The former King of Thieves turned to his blushing hikari.

Before Ryou could speak, Jou did. "Well, you know what, Bakura? Just this day, Ryou mentioned that he found Yami to be, I quote; 'Hot'. Ah and I also think he said something about 'attractive' and 'good-looking'!" Jou smirked.

Bakura's eyes went wide as plates. "...he said what?"

Ryou glared at Jou. "I never said anything about Yami being hot! I just said he was quite attractive, and..." He stopped himself, and gulped.

Yami stared at Ryou, and then smirked at Bakura. "Hah! Even your own hikari admits that I am the superior one of us!"

Bakura seemed in too much shock to say anything. He just stared at Ryou, with hurt-looking eyes. "Ryou...is...this true?" Was all he managed to stutter out.

Ryou blushed deeply. "Bakura, can we talk about this at home?"

Bakura's eyes suddenly narrowed, and a scowl formed on his face. He suddenly turned to Yami, with a fierce glare. "Pharaoh, you, me. Outside. Now."

Yami blinked. "Huh?" His red eyes were filled with confusion, and his brow was raised.

With a growl, Bakura stepped out from the couch, and glared even harder at him. "We'll have a duel. Right now. The one who wins gets Ryou."

"WHAT!" Ryou cried out, and rose also. "B-Bakura, you can not be serious! Y-You can't _duel_ about me! I love you, no one else, and-" Bakura glared at him, and he shut up.

Yami stared uncertainly at Bakura. "Bakura...I don't think this is the right way of approaching this matter..."

"Are you a chicken?" Bakura mocked. "And here I thought that a pharaoh was brave..."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Fine. We'll duel. But don't come crying afterwards when I win!"

In that moment, Yugi came back. He thought that it would be safe to return at that moment.

But oh, was he mistaking. The sight he was met with made his already big eyes grow bigger than ever before.

Yami and Bakura were glaring at each other while shuffling their decks, Ryou was blushing, Jou looked quite guilty and astonished, and Seto was drinking his coffee with a bored gleam in his eyes.

"Um...have I missed something?" Yugi said uncertainly, and walked up to stand next to Yami.

Everyone's gaze turned to Yugi. Well, except Seto's. He was sipping his coffee with an uninterested look in his eyes, and was glancing at Jou once in a while.

Bakura growled. "Except that _my_ boyfriend has a crush on _your_ boyfriend? No, you haven't missed a shit!"

Ryou spoke with a weak voice. "I never said I had a crush on Yami..."

"Well, it's obvious!" Bakura yelled to him, glaring. Those yells and glares usually made Ryou shut up, and give in. But not this time.

Ryou's cheeks turned red again, but this time with anger. He rose too, glaring heatedly at Bakura. "Bakura, stop being such an idiot! I don't have a crush on Yami! What more do I have to say to make you believe me!"

The others was staring at them now. No one had ever heard the calm Ryou yell like that, especially not to Bakura. Ryou was the quiet and innocent of them all, and never raised his voice. Well, that was about to change.

Bakura glared back at Ryou. "You're calling me an idiot?"

Ryou glared back. "Yes, I am! And you are an idiot, Bakura, if you think that I don't love you!" Ryou's eyes filled with tears. "B-Because I do. I love you, Bakura. More than anything. And if you don't believe me then-" He sobbed. "-then it's your bad."

Bakura's eyes widened. "Ryou...you mean that?" His voice sounded hopeful, and very caring.

Ryou nodded furiously, his hair flying everywhere. "Yes!" He choked out. "I-I love you, Bakura. No matter what you may think, I do love you an-" Here, Ryou was interrupted. And how was he interrupted?

Well, it is kinda hard to speak when someone is kissing you into the next Thursday, wouldn't you agree?

Jou grinned at the show of affection. "Oy, get a room you two!" He yelled, and laughed.

Bakura surfaced, with a dizzy-looking Ryou in his arms. "You know what? I think we'll do just that." And with those parting words, Bakura lifted Ryou up bridal style, and carried him out the door. All the way out, you could hear Ryou shriek; "Let me down! I can walk by myself!"

Yugi and Yami looked after them for a while, before Yamis smirked. "What do you say about us two doing the same thing, aibou?" He rose one eyebrow seductively.

Yugi blushed. "Y-Yami! I-I don't..."

"I knew you would agree!" Yami said, and lifted Yugi up over his shoulder. Then he turned to Jou, and smirked to him. "I'll see you later, Jou. Have a good time, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He winked, and then walked off with Yugi on his shoulder.

Jou stared after them, and then slowly turned to Seto. He was still drinking his coffee, with a small, amused smirk. "This must be a new record for you." He said with a lopsided smirk.

Jou blinked. "Huh? What'dya mean?"

Seto put his now empty cup down on the table, and turned his gaze to Jou. "It only took you five minutes to get rid of your friends." He smirked. "I must ask; have you been practising?"

Jou glared at him, and turned away. "Ha, fuckin', ha, Kaiba. You're fuckin' hilarious."

Seto smirked even wider, and leaned close to his ear. "You know, I actually don't mind that we are alone..." His voice was low and very sensual.

Jou blushed deeply, and shuddered. But he didn't move away from the other. "Y-You don't?" He managed to stutter out.

"No..." Seto mumbled, his lips almost brushing against the other's ear when he spoke. "Because now, you can use that mouth of yours for better things than talking to those friends of yours."

Jou's eyes grew wide, and his cheeks flushed. What in the name of God did Seto mean with that! That sentence had more double meanings than a leopard had spots!

And yes, Seto Kaiba knew very well all of the double meanings his words contained. He wanted to see how far he could push Jou before the boy would die with embarrassment and sexual tension. Without making clear that he wanted to have him. It was a very fun and amusing game, really.

For about three minutes, Jou was left speechless, and his eyebrow twitched. After gathering the many pieces of his scattered mind, Jou managed to croak out; "W-Wha'dya wit' tha' mean...I mean, wha'dya mean...wit' tha'?"

Seto smirked and pointed to the plate on the table. "You can eat up the rest of that cheesecake before Mrs Boundeu comes along again." His voice was smug, and contained barely restrained amusement.

Jou's eyes widened even more, and he turned around to face Seto again. When their eyes met; Blue ones with amusement sparkling in the orbs, and Amber ones that was confused and quite surprised.

"...what?" He finally managed to say, with his voice low.

Seto rose one eyebrow at the tone in Jou's voice. "I said you could eat up the cheesecake..."

Jou's eyes narrowed. Here he got his hopes up, and his heart had started beating harder at the way Seto spoke to him. And for what? To get it thrown in is face like a cold cloth!

"Fuck you, Kaiba!" Jou screamed, and rose. "Eat yer own fuckin' cheesecake! I'm outta here!" And with that, Jou stomped out of the café. Around him, you could almost _see_ stormy clouds of anger and hurt.

Seto stared after him, and then sighed deeply. "If I hadn't seen him in the changing-rooms, I would seriously think he was a woman on PMS..." Was the last words he mumbled before leaving the café.

After all, he had work to do.

**End chapter!**

Okay, one more chapter done! And boy, did this thing take long time to write! I must have had three or four writers block on this thing...

Anyways, I think there'll only be one or two more chapters, and maybe an epilogue, and then this story will be done.

Please leave me a review, I very much love long ones with many opinions! Three of my favourite reviews will get cookies!

Hugs and kisses to you all! 


	16. Classroom Confessions

-munches on chocolate- And here we go agaaain! –random cheers is heard-

...alright. Don't go too enthusiastic –rolls eyes-

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I loved them all! You all give me more credit than I am worth! ...not that I mind!

And, my five (Originally three, but I changed my mind!) favourite reviews was from; Growing Pain (My all time favourite), Marz (Yay, long reviews!), Pharaohessl (Constructive and true!) Nobody Girl (-drowns in compliments-) and Mandapandabug (Supah' review!)

Cookies to you! And Cookies for everyone else too! I love you all! All reviews are wonderful, and I really appreciate all of them! Your reviews means the world to me!

Oh, and, as many of you told me, nothing really happened last chapter, huh? Well...I had this major writers block, and I still felt so bad about not updating...so I just wrote and wrote alot of crap and still tried to keep it in-plot...-sighs- Sorry about that. Much more will happen in this chapter, though!

Lets move on and get this chapter on!

Disclaimer: Own nothing (sadly). If I did, there would be so much slash that we would all drown in the drool of shonen-ai fangirls!

Pairings: Same ol', same ol'...if you can't remember, go back to last chapter and check!

Warnings: Boy/Boy love, and a tad bit Anzu bashing! (You might not find it; your loss!)

Okay, here's John-oops, wrong story! I meant, here comes the new chapter!

Chapter 16 

**One week later...**

**Normal POV**

Today was the day.

There was no going back now, today he would do the thing he had been thinking about doing for a long while now.

Jou looked up on the old-looking ceiling, following the many cracks that ran over the once smooth surface with his gaze. The clock was only 6:30 am, and he had barely got any sleep the last night. He had been thinking for a long while, about a week, about what he should do...

...what he should do about him and Ryuji. The relationship wasn't leading anywhere. Jou had given it alot of his time, and thoughts, in hope of starting to feel something more for Ryuji. Something more than friendship, and care. But...the spark was never really there.

And Jou was certain that the spark never would be there. The longer he waited, the longer he would be unhappy. And he would make Ryuji unhappy too, by lying to him about his feelings. He didn't want to hurt Ryuji; Maybe he didn't love him, but he still cared.

Jou shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

And then, there was the matter of Seto Kaiba. His feelings for the young CEO were still confusing him, but he knew that there was definitely something there. Something he wouldn't mind trying out. And Seto didn't seem to have anything against it either...

Jou rose from the bed, and started to get dressed. He had made his decision last night. It hadn't been an easy one, but he had made it.

Today, he would brake up with Ryuji.

School 

**8:00**

**Normal POV**

Jou drew a deep breath as Ryuji entered the classroom. His heart made a painful twitch when he saw how happy Ryuji looked when their gazes met. Soon, that happy look would change...

"Hi, Jou!" Ryuji called out, and kissed his cheek softly. Jou shivered when the pair of warm lips met his cheek, and he suddenly hesitated. Maybe...if he gave it more time...

He shook his head mentally, and gave himself a small smack on his brain. Not those thoughts. He had to do it today, or else he would never dare to do it, and then they would both be unhappy.

"Jou, is everything alright?" Ryuji asked carefully, and sat down next to him. "You look...sad."

Jou drew a deep breath, and looked Ryuji straight in the eye. "I'm fine, Ryuji...but...I need to talk to you about something."

Ryuji nodded, and smiled. "I need to tell you something too...can we take it on lunch-hour?" He cleared his throat. "It's quite complicated."

Jou blinked, and then nodded. "Sure. Lets do tha'...noon by the regular table?"

The dice-master smirked. "You bet."

**Art**

**10:00**

**Normal POV**

"You're doing it today?" Yugi whispered to Jou as they worked on their portrays of each other. The small boy was sitting completely still in front of Jou, waiting for him to finish their project.

Jou slowly moved the pencil over his drawing-block, concentrating on the painting before answering just as low. "Yeah...I hope tha' he'll be alright..." He cursed softly as he made a small mistake, and had to erase some of the painting. "You know I don't wanna hurt him, Yug'."

Yugi nodded slightly, and sighed. "But it's for the best. For both of you."

Jou nodded. "Yeah...I guess so." He finished the drawing, and sighed. Only one more class after this one, and then he would meet up with Ryuji and brake up with him. Would he be able to go through with it?

Yes. He would.

He had to.

---

After Art, Jou and Yugi walked towards their lockers, talking about everything and nothing. Then Jou noticed something that had failed to progress in his mind earlier...

"Yug', where's Ryou today? I haven't seen him for the whole day."

Yugi blinked and then grinned. "Oh Ryou..." The small duellist giggled, and covered his mouth with his hand. "He called me this morning and said he couldn't come to school today." Pause. "He mentioned something about a 'walking issue.'"

The two boys' gazes met, and they both smirked knowingly to each other. "Poor Ryou...we almost should tell Bakura to take it easy wit' him. At least on schooldays." Jou said, and opened his locker. (Still neat after almost a month; A new record for Jou!)

Yugi nodded, and looked at his watch. "Yeah, maybe. Though I doubt that Bakura would care..." His eyes widened. "Oh! I have class in ten minutes, in the other side of the school! I have to go and get my books, Jou. But I'll see you later." He paused. "After lunch?"

Jou tensed, and then nodded. "Yeah...see ya in Math's after lunch, Yug'." He grinned weakly to his short friend. "Don' worry, pal. It'll be fine. Go, you'll be late."

Yugi looked like he was about to protest, but then turned away to run towards his locker. "Okay! See you later, Jou! And, good luck!"

"Yeah, I'll need it..." Jou mumbled, and closed his locker.

Seeing that Jou was in no hurry, he walked slowly towards his next lesson; Biology. One of his 'favourite' subjects. Oh, how he loved to dissect frogs and octopuses, and write up what kind of fluids that came from their spleens...

It was indeed hilarious.

Jou's thoughts on how utterly fun and interesting the subject of Biology, aka cutting-slimy-things-open, was, ended when Jou crashed into something, face first. Or more like, crashed into _someone._

"Hey! Watch where ya're goin', ya..." Jou started, and then interrupted himself when he saw who he had bumped into.

Seto.

The brunet watched him with those blue eyes, that seemed to sparkle with amusement. And he wore, as usual, that oh-so-smug smirk that was a patent of Seto Kaiba. "Blind like a newborn puppy..."

Jou glared and huffed, a small blush creeping up his cheeks. "I am no puppy, Seto. Ya're named after a fuckin' seahorse(1), so ya shouldn' say anythin'!"

Now it was the CEO's turn to glare; one of his 'you'd better hide-in-a-corner-if-you-want-to-live'-glares. "I have no assemblies with a _seahorse._"

Jou smirked up at him. "Yes, ya do. Seahorses are brown; and so is your hair. And, one more thing; The male seahorses takes care of the babies. Does the name 'Mokuba' ring any bells, Mr. Seahorse?"

Seto leaned down to his level, and glared him straight in the eye. "You better watch your back, Katsuya. No one insults me and gets away with it. No one. I will get you for that." He leaned closer to him, and whispered softly in his ear. "And I will get you _bad._" Then he pulled away again, and walked past Jou, brushing their shoulders together.

Jou was stunned, and could simply stand and blink for a few seconds. Then he turned around just in time to see Seto walk around a corner. The blond huffed, and stuck out his tongue in a childish fashion in the direction that the CEO had disappeared. "Meh. Baka-seahorse..." Though, the words weren't said with that much anger.

--------

Seto smirked to himself while walking through the crowded corridors (He didn't have to push his way through; everyone else moved out of his way. Naturally.). His day had been quite boring for a start; no work to deal with, no homework to finish, and (luckily) no irritating fangirls to deal with. A.k.a; brake their hearts and petty little dreams.

Then he had a very boring first lesson, with Mr Neosho. The old geezer was just as annoying and irritating as always, and the lesson was just as easy as it always was. Mr Neosho tried to catch him at not listening again by asking him a question that the class had never gone through before. But Seto simply smirked, and answered it easily. He even ended his answer with an almost polite 'anything else, sir?'

Smug? No...

At that, Mr Neosho simply grumbled something about 'too smart for his own good', before going back to the lesson. Feh. There was no such thing as too smart. No one (with himself as the only exception), was that smart that they could be considered something even close as too

smart.

After that waste-of-time-lesson, he had gone to get his books from his locker. In it, he found some late Valentine-cards. Those, he threw away without even looking at. If he always threw away cards and the like, why would he make an exception, right? And for late ones? Wouldn't think so.

And then, on his way to Chemistry, he ran into Jou. With a blink of an eye, the day had turned a little bit better. The blond boy seemed to have a cheering effect on him.

...'cheering?'. Seto was never 'cheery'. It wasn't his thing to be all...happy and giddy. But still, that was what Jou made him become. Though, he hid it well under his icy exterior.

Seto stopped to check the note board, to see if it said anything about any upcoming dances or any other special arrangements that the school would put up. Just to make sure that he would be able to avoid them with meetings. Fortunately, no notes about such activities were found. But he found several notes about other...'interesting' things.

"_Chess club meeting, can it be more lame?_

"_Cheerleader tryouts –shudder- girls in short skirts jumping around doing cheers with helium voices..."_

"_Football practise -snort- brainless guys destroying the last of their brain cells that they can't afford to loose..."_

"_Alien-busters-club...naive fools..."_

"_Jelly-Lovers, unite? I don't even want to know..." _

"M-Mr Kaiba, sir?" A shaky voice suddenly said from beside him, and pulled slightly on his sleeve. Seto looked down to glare icily at the poor person that dared to interrupt his thoughts, and intrude on his personal space by pulling on his sleeve.

It was a young girl who was looking up at him with a very nervous look on her face. She didn't look older than twelve, so Seto guessed that she was on some sort of mission for a teacher. A mission that involved him. How interesting. (insert sarcasm here).

"Hn?" Was the only response Seto gave her before looking back at the note board.

Her shaky little voice barely reached his ears. "U-Um...M-Ms L-L-Lane a-asked m-me to l-l-leave you some l-letters that they forgot t-to g-g-g-give you o-on V-Val-Valentine!" That short sentence took the girl almost two full minutes to stutter out.

Normally, it took those young girls over ten minutes to get the message out. They were getting braver.

Seto turned his attention to her again, and held out his hand. "Well? Hand them over." He kept his voice as cold and unemotional as possible. "I don't have all day."

The girl jumped a little, and stared at his hand for a minute. Then she pulled out three letters and hastily threw them in Seto's hand. "H-He-Here y-you g-go, s-s-sir!" She squealed out.

Seto gave her a cold glance before looking at the letters. He was about to inspect the, closer, when he felt someone staring on him. He looked in the direction of where he felt the stare come from.

The short girl hadn't moved from the spot next to him. She was ogling at him with big eyes that shone with worshipping and adoration. Seto could swear that she was drooling.

Bah. Fangirls.

Seto arched an eyebrow at her and made a 'shooing' gesture with one hand, not even bothering to look at her again. The girl squeaked and then ran away through the corridor, soon disappearing in the horizon.

Or, out the door.

Seto watched the letters closer, and sighed. Always like this. 103 at Valentine's day, and then uncountable late letters, forgotten letters, or letters delivered from girls that was too shy to send them to him on Valentine.

Seto loathed Valentine. With all his... what do they call it...heart?

The brunet sighed, and looked at the first one. For once, he could grace the letters at least some of his attention. "Cheerleader..." He muttered and threw it down a trashcan.

Next. "Ugly girl..." Trashcan.

Next. "Katsuya..." Trashcan.

Wait a minute.

Seto's heart jumped, and he grabbed the letter he just threw, before it even touched the bottom of the trashcan. His sharp, blue eyes now gave the letter his full attention. A small glint of surprise was to be seen in his eyes, if one looked carefully enough.

It was a blue card; blue as the sea. On it, was a dragon drawn (mysteriously alike Blue Eyes White Dragon...). It was laying on the text of the card in a very majestic pose, blowing out heart shaped puffs of smoke.

Seto loved it instantly.

The text on the card was, obviously, Happy Valentine. And the text was in silver, written very neatly and carefully. Seto numbly turned the card over to look on the text that had caught his eye earlier.

_Happy Valentine Seto. Please be mine/Katsuya Jounouchi_

Seto blinked. And he blinked again. This time, though, that was the only amount of time he spent blinking in shock. His surprised expression was replaced with a totally different look.

He smirked and laughed shortly, making some students look at him confusedly. When Seto looked up to glare at them with a scowl on his face, they all hurried off however.

"This is priceless..." He muttered, and started walking again. But not before he had slipped the card into his silver briefcase.

So, Jou had sent him a card on Valentine? Well, it was a great luck that it was a late one. If it had been delivered to him on time, it would have been burning in the fires of his fireplace only one minute after he came home.

Seto then realized something.

If Jou had sent him a Valentine...it meant that Jou liked him even from the beginning! From the day D, Jou had had an interest in him. That was indeed interesting. But...if that was the case, why had Jou gotten together with Otogi?

"_Because you were too much of a coward to ask him to be together with you that day he and Otogi got together._" His oh-so-logic mind told Seto, and gave him a small mental smack.

Seto sighed. That was true. If he had just had the guts to tell Jou how he felt from the beginning, it all would have worked out just fine. He would have been the one that was constantly sitting with Jou close to him, kissing every fifth second.

...not that he would know what Jou and Ryuji did. It wasn't like he was watching or anything.

But, instead, he had to be a coward and pull away. He had always believed in a straight approach in everything; Then why not in this!

"_...because you're emotionally retarded?_" ...he would just ignore that.

That was all in the past. The question was really how he would catch Jou's attention, and become his boyfriend. And, of course, get rid of the slight problem that was called Ryuji, or Jou's boyfriend.

Because, Ryuji might had won the first battle, but definitely not the war.

...why the hell did he just sound like some cheap war-movie from the 80-ies!

Lunch 

**12:00**

Normal POV 

Jou fidgeted nervously in his seat, and poked his food with his fork. The greyish substance (that the cafeteria called 'kebab stew with rice) was already cold, because Jou had poked it for so long. Normally, Jou would eat whatever people put in front of him, even if it still had eyes and the like. (He pulled the line at moving food...with exceptions.)

But, he wasn't hungry.

No, you did hear that right; Katsuya Jounouchi wasn't hungry. At all.

...or, well, maybe a little bit. But still.

He was far too nervous to get any food down his throat. Inside his head, he tried to think out what to say to Ryuji, and how to brake up with him without hurting his feelings.

"_Ryuji, I like you, but only as a friend...Gah, LAME! What about; It isn't you, it's me? Nah, too old...Um...I am passionately in love, but not with you? Oh, that won't brake his confidence..."_

"_**What the hell; Just say that you don't like him, and want to brake up with him, damnit!"** _

...the return of the voice-in-his-head, part two.

"_The hell! Where have you...nevermind, why are you back! Why can't you just leave, and stay away!"_

"_**...because I really like your brain?" **_

...was that a compliment?

Jou didn't get time to ponder on that, because, in that very moment, Ryuji entered the cafeteria. The black-haired boy looked around himself for a few seconds, before he saw Jou. He smiled, and walked up to him with his tray.

"Hi, Jou. How was your first half of school?" Ryuji asked, as he sat down next to Jou.

Jou swallowed the large lump in his throat. "U-Um...it was okay, I guess...yours?"

Ryuji rolled his eyes. "A teacher tried to take my dices because I shot one or ten at Honda's head-"

"I told ya to stop doin' tha'!" Jou said, and glared at his boyfriend.

Ryuji pouted. "Aw, but it's so much fun..." Another glare from Jou made him roll his eyes again. "Oh, fine! I'll stop, alright?"

"Good." Jou said, and grinned. "So, what more happened?"

The dice-master groaned. "I had to do an oral assignment with Kaiba in English-class."

Jou almost choked on thin air, and blushed slightly at thinking about his own encounter with the CEO earlier. "O-Oh? How did it go then?"

Ryuji shrugged, and sighed. "Oh, you know...he was an asshole, I was myself...we ended up screaming at each other quite loudly really."

"...do I dare to ask _what_ the two of you screamed about?"

"Um..." Ryuji glanced at him. "We ended up fighting about you actually."

Jou blinked, and rose one eyebrow. "You fought about...me? Why?"

Ryuji fidgeted, and glanced from side to side. "Well...it is sort of about what I came here to talk to you about..."

"Huh?" Jou blinked again. "Care to tell me wha' you came here to tell me then? It sounds important..."

Ryuji sighed, and took Jou's hand while looking him seriously in the eye. That made Jou very nervous, and he felt himself become worried. "Jou...something has happened...and I can't go on lying about it..." Ryuji drew a deep breath. "I've...fallen in love with someone, Jou...and it isn't you."

Jou felt his heart stop. He stared at Ryuji with shock clearly written in his eyes, and he couldn't speak for a few seconds. "...what?" That was the only word Jou managed in his shocked state.

Ryuji now looked very guilty, and his eyes shone with sadness. "I'm really sorry, Jou. But...last week, when I said I was on meetings...I was actually meeting a girl. You know that I'm bi, Jou...and I just fell for her! I mean...she was very kind and funny...I'm sure that you would have fallen for her too if you had met her!"

Jou couldn't believe it. Even though he wasn't in love with Ryuji, he still felt incredibly hurt. Ryuji had been with someone else, even though they were dating! Sure, Jou had been in love with Seto all along during their relationship...but he hadn't done anything with him! He had had several chances at kissing Seto, and cheat on Ryuji, but he hadn't! Because he was too afraid of how hurt Ryuji would have been.

It didn't seem like that had been any concern of the dice-master.

Ryuji looked down on the table. "So...I guess what I'm trying to say is...that I'm braking up with you, Jou...it just wouldn't be right for me to date you when I'm in love with someone else...do you understand?"

Jou nodded numbly. "Yeah...I understand..." Against his will, a sob forced its way up his throat, and a tear escaped his eye, running down his cheek.

Ryuji looked up at him, and his eyes widened. "Jou, are you crying?" When he only received another sob and a shake of Jou's head, he reached out for Jou's face. "Please, don't cry, Jou...I never meant to hurt you..."

Jou slapped away his hand, and rose. "N-Never mind, Ryuji. I'm fine, okay? I jus'...want to be alone right now." And with that, Jou turned and ran out of the cafeteria, sobbing all the way out.

Ryuji watched him with saddened eyes, but he didn't run after. "I'm sorry, Jou..." He whispered softly. "But it was for the best."

The table he sat at had a perfect view of everything that happened in the cafeteria, and everyone could also see what happened by the table.

But, something Ryuji didn't see, was when Seto Kaiba rose from his seat a couple of tables away, to walk quickly out the same way Jou had gone.

Tears made Jou's vision blurry as he ran through the corridors, pushing people out of his way. Sobs made it almost impossible for him to breath, but he still kept running. Alone...he needed to be alone. Jou ran into an empty classroom, and sank down on the floor behind the teacher's desk, where no one could see him if they entered the room. There, he leaned his head against his knees and cried even worse.

It wasn't supposed to hurt this way. His heart wasn't supposed to ache like this. He wasn't supposed to cry. It was supposed to end today anyway, so why did he feel so heartbroken? He hadn't loved Ryuji even from the beginning...so why did he feel so betrayed?

Maybe because he had given up so much for Ryuji. He had given Ryuji so much time, and so much of his love. He had trusted him, and let his friends down for him.

Jou sobbed and closed his eyes tightly in a weak attempt of stopping more tears to run from his eyes.

He even had given up his own true love for Ryuji. He had been in love with Seto, and still was...but he had given it all up, only to be with Ryuji. And for what?

To get it thrown in his face with a; I'm in love with someone else, forgive me?

Jou still cried, his whole body shaking and quivering. It felt like his heart had been hit by a truck, and then crushed by several bricks falling on it. It ached, in a way that couldn't really be explained. He hadn't been in love with Ryuji...but it still hurt to get dumped like that.

The sound of a door opening reached Jou's ears, and he froze. Had Ryuji followed him? No...he couldn't be that cruel...

"Katsuya? Are you in here?" A voice said lowly, and Jou heard the door open more, steps walk in, and then the door clicked shut. Jou recognized that voice...it wasn't Ryuji. But it was someone he didn't want to meet right then.

Jou kept quiet, and tried to keep back his sobs. If he just kept quiet... maybe, the person would leave if he just waited long enough...

Steps was heard again, but they didn't walk away. They came closer. Only one second later, a shadow fell over Jou, and he looked up, blinking away a few tears to be able to see properly.

Looking down at him with a piercing, and almost worried expression, was Seto.

Jou felt his heart jump around in his chest like a crazed bunny in that short moment their eyes met, and then he looked away. The floor suddenly became very interesting. "Go away." He paused, and then added softly; "Please."

Steps was heard; They walked around the desk, and a pair of legs came into Jou' s vision. Then, Seto kneeled in front of him, looking seriously at him. Jou avoided his gaze. He didn't want the CEO to see him like this; crying his eyes out. To see how pathetic he really was...

A soft hand touched his cheek, and Jou jerked. Then he relaxed, when gentle fingers brushed away some of his tears. "What happened, Katsuya? I saw you running away from the cafeteria earlier..." Seto paused, and waited for Jou's reply.

Jou was harshly reminded of what that had happened earlier, and sobbed yet again. "I-It's...well..." Jou sobbed one more time, and then wailed out; "Ryuji broke up with me!" The blond shook, and tried to keep back his tears.

Seto blinked, and then he put one hand on Jou's shaking shoulder. "Jou...it's alright, there's no reason to cry over that..." Had Jou really been so in love with Ryuji that his heart broke that much upon loosing him?

Apparently.

Seto felt quite jealous, but he tried to not let it show. "Katsuya..." He didn't get any further.

Without thinking about the consequences, Jou threw himself into Seto's arms, and cried into his shirt. His whole body shook while he sobbed against Seto's chest, unable to control himself. His fingers gripped Seto's shirt, and held it tightly while he cried. He needed something to hold on to, and he needed to get comfort from someone. And Seto was the closest thing of comfort in that moment; Who cared if the CEO pushed him away later? Jou just needed it in that moment.

Seto froze for a moment and stared at the devastated blond. Then his gaze softened, and he gently wrapped his arms around Jou's waist. He pulled the blond into his lap, and leaned backwards against the wall behind him for support as he caressed the other's neck. "Sh...it's alright, Jou..." He mumbled with a soothing voice, trying to calm the other.

Jou didn't really hear those words; but he felt them while leaning against Seto's chest, and snuggling into it while sobbing wildly. Even though he didn't get the words, they still soothed him a little. And so did the small strokes on his neck, and those arms around his waist that was holding him protectively.

After several minutes of sobs, tears and soothing words, Jou stopped crying. He just leaned against Seto's chest, sniffing softly, and shivering like a cold puppy. He knew that he should pull away now, and apologize for crying like that. But he didn't.

He didn't want to move just yet.

Seto watched Jou quietly, and continued stroking his neck softly. The blond seemed to be finished with crying. Good. Seto really hated it when the blond cried like that, even though he still looked beautiful while doing it. The CEO just wanted Jou to smile; one of those 1000 watt smiles that would make him weak in the knees.

...or, something like that.

Silence stretched between them; a silence neither of them wanted to brake. It felt like heaven to just sit like that, holding the other and just listen to the others breathing and heartbeats.

But, Seto knew that they couldn't sit like that forever. So he decided to brake the silence. "Are you okay now?" He asked lowly.

Jou twitched slightly, and then nodded slightly. "Yeah...I'm fine..." "_Especially now that I am in your arms..." _Jou added inside of his mind.

Seto sighed; Jou more felt it than heard it. "Lunch is soon over." A statement, but still a question. What should they do now?

Jou felt his heart clench painfully. He didn't want to leave. Seto's arms felt so right around him, and he wanted to stay there forever. But he couldn't; He knew that. "Oh..." He mumbled, but didn't move.

Seto watched the blond for a few more minutes. Then he pushed Jou away slightly so he could look on his face.

Jou's face was a bit puffy from crying, and his cheeks was wet with tears. Tears hung from the long lashes, and threatened to fall from them. His amber eyes was still filled with tears, and looked sad; an expression Seto just hated to see on the blond. Jou's cheeks were quite pale, but a pale blush was starting to build when their eyes met.

Seto dried away the tears with a soft hand.

"Jou...do you want to talk about it?" Seto asked carefully, but still kept his voice as uncaring as possible. He couldn't let anyone, not even Jou, think that he was turning soft.

Jou sighed. "Do ya know why he broke up wit' me?"

Seto hesitated. Yes, he a actually knew what had caused the brake up. Otogi had told him about it on the English; by accident of course. The dice-master had blurted out to him, while they were arguing about random things. He told him about a girl he had fallen in love with; Rika. She was rich, beautiful and, according to Otogi, the true love of his life. Also, he told him about some romantic weekend-trip they had been away on...

Seto had given the dice-master a smack for cheating on Jou like that, and then demanded for him to explain to Jou what it was that he had done. And he also told him to make a decision; Jou or Rika.

It seemed that Ryuji had made his decision.

"...I might." Seto figured that it was best not to say anything just yet.

Jou sighed, and then started talking with an uneven voice. "I jus'...I never thought tha' he liked someone else. I thought he...loved me or somethin'." Jou made a hiccupping sob. "Tha' was the only reason tha' I dated him, ya know; I thought he loved me."

Seto felt a faint hope flutter in his heart. "What about you? Did you love him?"

Jou hesitated, not sure if he should tell the CEO. Then he shook his head slightly. "No. I didn'. I was together with him because I didn't wanna hurt him...I mean, don't get me wrong; I don' love him, but I still _care_ about him, ya know?"

"...I guess." Seto had never been one for feelings and touchy-feely stuff.

Jou had meant to end it there. But then he heard himself continue. And, when you hear yourself say something, that is _always_ a bad thing. "And...I love someone else." He blinked, and then blushed deeper.

That. Was. Not. Good.

That. Was. Bad.

...well, obviously.

Seto blinked, and felt his heart beat a little harder. "...who?" He asked. To his annoyance; his voice was quite weak; barely more than a whisper. Not that he really needed to speak louder, seeing that he and Jou was barely one inch from each other.

Jou hesitated once more. Then, he spoke with a whisper-like voice. "I think you know." Amber eyes slowly met with azure blue. In them, you could see several emotions. No shields. Only truth and honesty.

In those orbs, Seto read exactly what he wanted to find out.

Jou then looked down, a bright blush on his cheeks. He had confessed. The CEO now knew exactly how he felt, and what he had been wishing to have since the day of Valentine. And...it didn't feel even half as horrible as he had thought it would be. Jou was not afraid. He knew that he wouldn't cry, no matter what that happened. There were no tears left to shed.

Seto's heart fluttered for a second, and he couldn't breath for a second as he realized what he just had seen. Then, it all changed.

A smirk came to his lips, and he chuckled softly. Then he put two fingers under Jou's chin, and tilted his face upwards so their eyes met again. Jou's were hesitant, and unsure, and Seto's were calm and quite smug. He leaned close to Jou, until he could feel their breaths mingle together. "Let me make a wild guess..." He mumbled, and his eyes turned briefly to Jou's lips.

Then Seto kissed him.

Jou's eyes widened for a very short moment, before falling shut again. Unexplainable feelings filled him, and he gripped tighter around Seto's shirt to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. And he kissed back. If this was a dream, he hoped that no one would ever wake him up.

When Seto felt his pup's lips move against his own, he felt his heart leap in his chest, and then it started beating faster than ever before. Warmth filled him, and he entangled his fingers in Jou's already messy hair and he kissed Jou with more fervour.

"_This is how it's supposed to feel..._" Jou said to himself when he felt Seto tilt his head to the side to gain more access. When a tongue gently started to pry his lips apart, Jou parted them without making resistance. Nothing would, or could make him resist the wonderful heat that devoured him in that moment. He whimpered slightly, and gripped Seto's shirt tighter.

Seto smirked into the kiss when he heard the small whimper from Jou's throat. Someone was enjoying himself...The thought disappeared out in the blue when Seto felt Jou's sweet taste. Chocolate, and something exotic that intrigued him. It was exiting...he wanted more. The brunet pushed deeper into the kiss, and gripped Jou's hair tighter so he wouldn't move away.

Coffee and cinnamon. That was what Jou could taste from Seto; a warm and musty taste. Jou instantly loved it. No other taste would ever effect him more than that. It made him moan softly, and he felt his hands leave Seto's shirt to move to his shoulders. From there they went to his neck, and he pressed closer to the other, needing more of his warmth. In response, Seto wrapped his free arm around Jou's waist to hold him closer.

It was then the door opened.

"...what the hell!" Came a loud roar from the door.

Jou's eyes snapped open, and he quickly pulled away from Seto. A deep blush covered his cheeks, and made him look like a tomato with rouge. His eyes were filled with embarrassment and a bit of fear.

Seto, however, looked pissed. In his eyes you could see how deeply he hated the person, whoever he or she was, for interrupting this moment. Here he was, having a very private and utterly interesting rendezvous with his own puppy, enjoying himself tremendously. And then someone just had to come in and interrupt!

The person was in deep trouble.

Standing in the doorway, was none other than out own beloved Mr Neosho! The old man was beet red in the face, and looked ready to burst in any second. His hand was holding the poor doorknob in such a tight grip that it looked like it would brake.

Seto had been wrong. It was he and Jou who was in deep trouble.

Neosho walked (more like stomped) into the classroom, and slammed the door behind him, making Jou jump, and Seto blink quickly. The old man then glared at them. "Get. Up. Both of you." He hissed out.

Jou was quick to follow his request, while Seto just calmly and in his own pace rose, brushing off some dust from his coat.

Neosho pointed to the desks behind him, and sent them a stern glare that said; 'sit down, or I'll make you.'

Just like before, Jou quickly walked up the desks and sat down. Seto, however, strode up to the pointed desk, and swiftly sat down, and folded his hands on top of the desk. "You wish to talk to us, Mr Neosho?" Seto asked, and quirked an eyebrow.

The teacher fumed. "If I wish to speak to you! No, I want an explanation! What the hell were the two of you doing!" This he yelled with a voice filled with anger.

The CEO shrugged "We were kissing". A smug smirk erupted on Seto's lips. "Maybe you have never heard of the concept, Mr Neosho. It wouldn't surprise me if so was the fact. I can explain it to you, if you wish."

Jou blushed at Seto's answer, and fidgeted in his seat. Sure, it was true that they had been kissing...and Jou had enjoyed it tremendously. But...he didn't want a teacher, especially Mr. Neosho, to find out.

The old teacher choked when Seto gave him his answer. "Y-You were...kissing!"

"Indeed." Seto said with a bored gleam in his eyes, and he leaned backwards in his seat, crossing his arms. "You couldn't tell?"

Mr. Neosho regained his composure, and glared at Seto before looking at Jou. The blond tried to shrink in his seat, and desperately wished that he could become invisible. "Jounouchi?" The old man said calmly; too calmly.

"...yeah?" Jou mumbled uncertainly and glanced at the smirking CEO.

"Were you and Mr. Kaiba...kissing?"

Jou blushed and mumbled something under his breath. Then he blushed even deeper, and looked down on his hands that was folded in his lap.

Seto smirked even wider. Too cute.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that." Mr. Neosho said impatiently, and glared even harder at Jou. His patience was quickly running dry, and he wanted any chance of nailing Kaiba (not in _that_ way, you pervs!) and have him punished.

Jou's blush deepened, and he hid behind his hair. Sometimes it was a bliss to have long and messy hair to hide behind. His voice, however, seemed to have gone to Hawaii on summer vacation way too early, so his answer was once again a mumble.

Mr. Neosho groaned, and slammed his hand in Jou's desk. "Jounouchi! Stop mumbling, and give me an answer, right this moment! Were you, or were you not, kissing!"

Then, Jou broke. He glared at the old teacher, his cheeks completely red, making a sharp contrast with his hair. "Yes, damnit! We were havin' a damn make out session in here, before ya came in an' interrupted!"

...once again, Jou heard himself say this. His own voice was still on that vacation, sipping coconut milk on a beach.

Mr. Neosho had paled to the same shade of snow. And from there, his face went to a very interesting shade of grey. "Y-You...were...k-kissing?"

Seto rolled his eyes and snorted. "I think we have made that quite clear by now." Seriously, how many times did they have to repeat themselves? Seto wasn't used to repeat himself even once, and now he had to do it three times? Pf, imbecile teacher...

The grey shade on the old geezer's face was at once replaced by a furious red. "What the hell! You two were kissing in a _classroom_! In _my_ classroom!"

"Don't feel flattered." Seto said, and smirked. "We just happened to be in here when it all started. It could have been anywhere else."

Jou blushed even harder, and glared slightly at Seto. "Hey! Tha's not true!"

"Hm...right. Anywhere private without people gawking at us and _interrupting_ us." Pointed glare at Mr. Neosho.

"Still not true! I wouldn' have kissed ya jus' like tha'- Hey, I didn't kiss you! _You_ kissed _me,_ damnit!"

"And you kissed back." Seto smirked. "You can't deny that, pup."

"...I'm no fuckin' puppy, ya bas-"

Mr. Neosho interrupted them by roaring loudly: "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

Jou instantly shut up, and stopped at glaring at Seto. Seto simply smirked at him, and made a small wink to him. Then the brunet turned to Mr. Neosho, a sneer on his face. "It is very rude to interrupt someone who's talking, Mr. Neosho. Didn't your mother teach you that?"

Mr. Neosho glared at Seto. "And it's even more rude to act like that against your superiors, Mr. Kaiba. Didn't _your_ mother teach you that?"

Jou winced. That was a punch under the belt. Everyone knew the story about Seto's family, and rarely, if not never, spoke of it. The blond glared at the old teacher for a second. How dared that old geezer say something like that? Jou's gaze then quickly darted back to Seto.

A flash of pain was to be seen in Seto's eyes for a second, before he calmly looked into Mr. Neosho's eyes. The blue eyes expressed nothing. "She did. But I have yet to meet this 'superior' person." In his voice, you could practically hear ice-cubes clatter.

Neosho blushed with anger, and was about to speak again, when the bell rang to the signal the beginning of next class.

Seto rose, and pulled Jou to his feet at the same time. "I think we are done here. If you'll excuse us, Mr. Neosho, we must leave for next class. I wish you a...no, that would be lying. I wish you a horrible day, and I pray that you will burn in an everlasting hell. Good day." With those parting words, Seto pulled a blushing Jou out of the classroom.

While they walked through the corridors, Seto mumbled obscene things under his breath. Jou could just barely make out what he said, and that was probably a good thing. After all, he wished to keep his sense of hearing intact.

Jou waited until he was sure that Seto was done with his rant on how Mr. Neosho should burn in hell for eternity, or forever be damned to listen to Anzu's friendship speeches. Then he spoke. "Seto? Are you okay now?"

Seto flinched, and looked down at Jou while he walked through the almost empty corridors. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jou grimaced. "Well...the fact tha' you're almost crushin' my hand right now makes me a bit worried about yer blood pressure." Pause. "And about the blood circulation in my hand."

Seto rolled his eyes, but loosened his grip on the other's hand a little. But only a little; he didn't want the blond to run away. "There. Better?"

Jou nodded and smiled brightly. "Yup!"

Silence fell over them for a while, before Jou suddenly realized something.

This wasn't the way to their classroom.

"Err...Seto?" He said uncertainly, and glanced around himself.

"Hn?" Was the only answer he got.

"...where are we goin'? The classroom is two corridors from dis one..."

"We're not going to the classroom." The CEO explained, while continuing dragging the blond through the corridors.

"Eh?" Jou blinked. "Then where are we goin'?"

Seto didn't answer; he just kept dragging Jou through the corridors. He didn't answer when Jou asked again, and again, and again where they were going; he just smirked in a mysterious way.

They reached the double doors of the school, and Seto pulled Jou out of the building. The sun shone brightly outside, and Jou had to shield his eyes with his free hand. "Seto, where are we goin', damnit! I refuse to take one more step before ya tell me where we're going!" The blond glared at the CEO, and stopped.

A sleek, black limo pulled out to stop right in front of them on the road. Seto smirked, and pointed to it. "We're going into that limo."

Jou gaped. "W-What the- When did ya call for tha'!"

Seto shrugged. "I have my ways. Now, lets go." He tried to pull Jou to the limo, but the blond held him back, and glared.

"Wait a minute here! I am not enterin' tha' before ya tell me where we're goin' in it!"

Seto groaned, and closed his eyes tightly like he prayed for patience. Like he most certainly was. "We have no time for that now. Just enter the limo."

"No!" Jou said, and crossed his arms.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Enter that car, Katsuya."

"No! You can't make me!"

Seto smirked. "Can't I?" He took a step closer to the blond, who started to look a bit nervous.

"N-No, ya can't...hold on, not one more step! ...stop right there ya-OY, what are ya doin'! Let me down, damnit!"

Seto, who had lost his already short patience, had lifted Jou up on his shoulder, and carried him towards the limo. "I warned you, Katsuya. You should have done as I said." He said with a calm voice.

The blond blushed deeply, and started kicking in a weak attempt of getting free. "Seto! Damn you, ya fuckin' bastard! Let me down! I swear, I will kick yer scrawny ass fer this! I will get ya for doin' this to me!" His roaring and struggles had no effect whatsoever on the CEO, who just kept walking steadily along towards the limo.

"Thank you, James." He said when the driver jumped out and opened the backseat door.

"You are very welcome Mr. Kaiba, sir." The old man said, and bowed his head a little.

Seto smirked, and threw Jou into the backseat. The blond was still loudly complaining and now started yelling things about kidnapping and abduction. Also, Seto thought he heard something about 'I will get you, you robber of freedom'.

Seto merely smirked, and turned to the driver. "Drive us to the mansion, James. And fast. Ignore any traffic rules; I'll deal with those petty things later."

The poor man nodded confusedly. "Yes, sir."

Seto gave him a curt nod, and then jumped into the backseat to deal with a certain blonde haired puppy, who still was yelling things about how he would kick Seto's ass and spoke curses that was too foul even for a deaf man's ears.

James closed the door behind Seto, and then sighed. "What did I do in a past life to deserve this job?" He mumbled, and then jumped into the drivers seat. With screeching tires, he drove out from the school and towards Kaiba Mansion.

**End Chapter!**

(1) The name 'Kaiba' means 'seahorse' in Japanese...XD

Cliffhanger! What will happen in the deep chambers of Kaiba Mansion? What will happen to Jou and Seto's relationship? Will their be chocolate-ship cookies? We'll see in the next thrilling (...) chapter!

Wow...this was quite a long one... almost 8000 words! And over 18 pages! O.o. Well, I hope that you enjoyed it!

Next chapter? That will, unfortunately, take some time. Homework and handball trainings will take up quite much of my time...but I'll try as hard as I can to make a quick update!

Now it's time for you to do me a favour! Please write me a review, and tell me what you thought. I love long reviews; they make me inspired to write longer and better chapters! Love you all heaps!

Hugs, kisses and chocolate for everyone! (Milk free chocolate for those who are allergic...) 


	17. Mansion Cuddling

-screams- OH HOLY MOTHER OF THE EARTH; I UPDATED! LIKE; OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG and so on.

...err...anyways...

Hi everyone, and welcome back! And welcome to the very last chapter of A puppy's crazy Valentine!

Yes. This will be the last chapter, sadly. But, for those who wants to know, there will be an epilogue also. An epilogue consisting of Jou talking to his friends, Bakura and Yami pestering Seto, and Anzu dying in some bloody and gory...can we say accident?

...I long for the epilogue already.

Um...some have asked me if I will do a lemon...and no. I won't. Not yet, that is. I really love this story (egoistic, huh?) And I don't want to get it deleted because of the lemon. So...there won't be a lemon in here, but there might be possibilities in the future. Alright?

Now, lets get this very last chapter going! ...if you don't count the epilogue...

Disclaimer: Well...if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I would be busy writing scripts of fluff scenes between Yugi and Yami, Bakura telling Ryou how much he worships him and Seto and Jou getting it on-I mean, kissing. Ehe. Only kissing. ...what were we talking about again?

Pairings: Only Seto/Jou in this chapter.

Warnings: Same as last chapter! Though, there will be some boy on boy action too...nothing major, rest assured! No lemons in sight! ...only heavy hints of them.

Alright! Lets get the story going then!

BTW, Thanks everyone that reviewed last chapter! Love you all!

Chapter 17 

**Kaiba's Limo**

**Normal POV**

"Katsuya, you're acting childish." Seto stated, as he watched the blond with an amused smirk tugging on his lips.

"Shut up, an' stay in your corner, Seto!" Jou gritted out, and glared at Seto.

The two boys sat in one corner each of the limo; Seto casually leaning backwards against the leather seat, and Jou huddled in the corner avoiding Seto by all means possible. The blond sat so tightly pressed against the door that Seto feared that it would brake.

Only because he didn't want to pay to get it fixed. Again. (No. You do not want to know. Lets just say that there was a small accident consisting of Mokuba and a baseball bat.)

They had been seated that way all the ride. In the very second Seto had entered the limo, Jou had thrown himself into the opposite end of the limo, screaming on the top of his lungs for him to stay in his corner. Jou had refused to move one inch closer to him, telling him something incoherent of how he probably would throw him into a helicopter and dump him in the ocean if he got closer.

Right then, it did seem tempting.

Seto chuckled, and scooted closer. "Well...seeing that this is _my_ limo, all the corners should rightfully be 'my' corners, correct?"

Jou flinched, and pressed even closer to the window. His amber eyes narrowed, and he glared at the smirking teen. "No! I explained earlier; tha's your corner, this is my corner! Stay in your corner, or else I'll...I'll...um..." Jou thought for a moment. "...bite you! Tha's right, I'll bite ya!"

Seto kept back a laugh, and tried to keep his face straight. To no one's surprise, he managed to perfectly. "You'll bite me?"

Jou nodded crazily. "U-huh! And ya don' want me to bite ya, believe me!"

"You're right. You probably have rabies." Seto looked dead serious when he said this.

"Exact-" Jou stopped himself when he realized what the CEO just had said. "...now, tha's just mean."

"So I've been told." Seto unobservable moved a few inches closer. He had a plan. If he just got close enough, he'd be able to grab Jou and then...he would do very nice things to him.

Jou's eyes flickered between Seto and the car window. The reason for him acting like a total five year-old (that he absolutely wasn't deep in his heart.) was that he was nervous. Jou didn't want the CEO to touch him or kiss him again; what if he lost control of himself again?

He was afraid that he would do something wrong and destroy the small relationship that the two of them were building. Or even worse, if they went too far, and ended up having sex and Seto decided that it was all he wanted from Jou, and kicked him out! What if it all would be ruined?

But, at the same time, Jou just desperately wanted to be close to Seto. Like, snuggling and kissing him close.

Though, Jou doubted that Seto would do anything remotely close to snuggling.

The blonde's thoughts now went to the streets outside the passing limo window.

"_Where are we going? I don' recognize these neighbourhoods...large lawns these people has here...huh, huge gates too...wait, was that a pool!" _Jou gawked out the window, and did the mistake of letting his concentration slip to stare at the azure blue water in the pools they were driving past.

Seto smirked upon noticing Jou's slip. Perfect. He silently crept closer to Jou, not letting his gaze tear from the other boy. Soon, he was only a few inches from Jou, and his smirk widened. "_This is just too easy..._"

Just then, the limo stopped with a jerk by a red light.

Seto, being unprepared and out of balance, fell onto the limo-floor with a loud groan.

Jou quickly jumped, and snapped his head around to gawk at Seto. His eyes went wide. Then the corners of his mouth started twitching. Amber eyes started to sparkle with amusement and he started shaking slightly from holding back laughter.

Seto glared up at him, and sat up, trying to look like he had planed to fall out of his seat all along. But he still felt a pale blush creep up his cheeks. "Laugh and you die." The CEO hissed, and pulled himself up onto the seat again.

Jou grinned, and put a hand in front of his mouth. "If ya just could see the look on yer face..." He managed to choke out, and then clamped his mouth shut to stop the insane giggle-attack he was sure to get if he opened his mouth.

Seto glared and leaned closer to the blond, who paled and tried to scoot backwards. But that was quite impossible, seeing that he already sat pressed against the limo door, unable to move any further back. "Katsuya...if I were you, I would shut up. Right now."

Jou gulped, and shrank downwards in the seat. That was a bad move, seeing that Kaiba came into a very, very superior position, being the taller one. The brunet smirked, and scooted closer to the scared-looking puppy-look-alike. "What's the matter, pup? Cat got your tongue?" He leaned further down until they were only inches apart. "Or...someone else?" He rose one eyebrow seductively, and glanced at Jou's lips.

Jou felt his mouth dry. That...was an extremely forward pass. Kaiba was flirting with him in an extremely forward manner...and he couldn't enjoy it more. Now he should throw some very flirty sentence back to Seto so he would do some more forward passes...

The problem was, that his tongue refused to form any sort of approving line.

Jou blushed deeper and deeper with every second that he was under Seto's penetrating gaze, and his tongue just got more and more paralysed. ...if that was even possible. After about thirty seconds, he actually managed to make a sound.

He squeaked almost silently, and then blushed at how that sounded.

Seto rose one eyebrow at the small sound, and then chuckled, bowing his head down slightly. "How can you say that you're not a puppy when you make sounds like those?" He murmured with an amused tone in his voice.

Jou glared up at him, and tried to push away some of his flaming blush. His voice returned, and Jou took the opportunity to use it before it ran away again. "Shut up, seahorse-boy. Now, get off!" The blond tried to put his feet on steady ground; insulting. At least when they were fighting, he knew where he stood.

Seto glared at the nick-name, and then smirked. "I don't think that you are in the position of making demands, my squeaking, inferior puppy."

"Huh?" Jou said, and looked into the situation he was in. Seto was leaning over him, only one inch away from his face, holding two hands on the seat, on each side of his waist-

Wait a second...

...when did those hands get there!

"So, pup..." Jou flinched when he felt Seto's hot breath on his ear. "...still want me to...'get off?'" His voice was filled with so much implied things that Jou almost died with embarrassment.

Then, the defensive part of Jou's brain took over.

"W-What! No! Get o- I mean...uh...move your ass off me! Stop touching me, right this moment!"

Seto chuckled. "If you have failed to notice, Katsuya, I am not touching you." And that was true. Seto wasn't really touching any part of Jou. His hands were on the side of Jou's waist, and didn't touch him, and his knees were outside of Jou's, effectively straddling him, albeit not touching. Although, none of his body parts were more than a half inch from Jou's.

Jou opened his mouth to throw back a retort, but quickly shut it again. He really had nothing to say against the CEO. The other teen wasn't actually touching him. Not really. But he still was far too close for comfort!

...the fact that Jou felt quite comfortable under Seto was something he would just ignore.

Seto smirked at the lack of response from Jou, and leaned even closer until their noses almost brushed together. "As I just said; we are not touching, Katsuya. And, even if you do mind, I'm going to change that." And with that, the CEO captured Jou's lips in a hungry kiss.

Jou's eyes widened for a second, before sliding shut, and he moaned softly. This was something he could get used to. He wrapped his arms tightly around Seto's neck to pull him closer and deeper into the kiss. Oh yes, he could _definitely_ get used to this...

Jou was his. That, Seto told himself while kissing Jou deeper. There was no way that he would ever let go of Jou after this. No matter what, he would make sure that Jou was his. And if the blond would have any complains about that, Seto _would_ tie him up and keep him in one of his closets. Although, it didn't seem quite so necessary seeing how eagerly Jou was responding...

Seto smirked as he let one of his hands wander in under Jou's shirt to touch warm skin under it. _"Smooth..."_

Jou twitched and gave a small squeak upon feeling Seto's slightly chilly hand on his stomach. The squeak, however, was swallowed by Seto's mouth, and therefore not heard. And that was a very good thing. Jou hated it when he squeaked. But he couldn't help it! It was just-

Jou's train of thought went straight of the rail when he felt Seto's mouth move to his neck to leave light kisses on its base. He almost squeaked again, but transformed it to a small moan. "S-Seto..." He moaned again, and intervened his fingers in the brunet's hair.

Seto smirked against the smooth skin, and moved his hands to unbutton the shirt. It was in the way, and Seto wanted to see and taste more of Katsuya. Preferably all of him...

(A/N: -blush- Hentai!)

Being far too busy with each other, the two boys didn't notice when the limo made, (for once) a smooth stop. And they didn't hear the opening and closing of a door not too far away. They didn't notice the steps outside that came closer either.

Something they did notice though, was when the door opened. Or, well, they didn't exactly notice the opening of the door itself...in the sense that they didn't hear it open...

But it's kind of hard to ignore falling out of a car and onto hard ground.

Jou yelped when his back hit the ground, and threw him out of the wonderful world of being kissed senseless by Seto Kaiba. And he groaned when said Seto Kaiba landed on top of him, making him loose his breath for a second. Amber eyes met with cerulean blue only one inch from him. They looked dazed, and quite confused, before turning cold in the next second.

"Eh...Mr. Kaiba, sir?" A hesitant voice said from above them. The two boys instantly looked up to see who it was that had spoken.

Looking down at them with a quite embarrassed look on his face, was the driver, James. He was still holding the handle of the door, staring at them.

Seto glared at him, and rose an eyebrow. "What, James?" He asked, clearly annoyed of being disturbed. And boy, was he disturbed? Seto just hated being interrupted while doing things he enjoyed, or when he was working. That driver was close to being fired in that moment...

"We're here, sir...". James coughed, and then pointed to Seto's shirt. "Excuse me, sir...but your shirt is...ah, in disarray..."

"Huh?" Seto looked down onto himself. Then he noticed that his shirt was half unbuttoned, and his chest was exposed for the whole world to see. He growled, and buttoned it quickly, and thereafter rose. Then he glared at Jou, who was blushing like mad. "Naughty pup. I'll have to punish you later."

Jou blushed even deeper at that, and buttoned his own shirt quickly. "I-I'm no puppy, S-Seto!" He stuttered out, and rose too. The ground was quite uncomfortable, after all...

Then Jou noticed where he was. Only some yards away, was the giant mansion owned by Seto Kaiba. "Uh...Seto?" He asked hesitantly, when the CEO grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the giant mansion.

"Hn?" Seto asked, not really in the mood of answering questions.

"...what are we doin' here?" The blond nervously asked when they reached the door of the mansion.

Seto smirked and pressed up Jou against the door. "What do you think?" He whispered in the shocked teen's ear and then put a light kiss on it. His hands were resting on Jou's waist, but were trying to find their way under the shirt.

Jou gasped, and blushed yet again. This was...interesting. Frightening, but interesting. When one of the hands touched the small of his back and tried to find its way down his pants however, Jou tensed up.

"Eh...um...I, eh...you...Seto, aren't we goin' a bit...ya know; too fast?" He finally managed to stutter out. Even though Jou was very much into the idea of being with Seto in _that_ way, he still didn't want to rush into something just like that. Not being totally sure of what their relationship was yet...

Seto felt slight disappointment for a second, but smirked again and pulled away. He looked Jou straight in the eye, and rose one eyebrow. "What? I was just going to ask you to have a

cup of tea with me. What were you thinking about?" He leaned closer. "Is there something else you want from me?"

Jou blinked, and then blushed. "Uh...err...tea sounds good." He said with a very weak voice, and avoided Seto's eyes as hard as he could. "Great! Fantastic even!"

Seto pulled away and opened the door. "Well then...what are we doing out here then?" The CEO grabbed Jou's hand and pulled him inside of the mansion. The double doors closed with a snap behind them.

Jou gawked at the giant hall. A large staircase was to be seen straight ahead of them, and to the left and right there were several corridors. The decor looked very expensive, and went in black and blue almost everywhere. Jou whistled inwardly. This was neat.

Seto almost laughed at how Jou stared at everything with awe in his eyes. But, being the cold man he was, he didn't.

Instead, he put two hands on Jou's shoulders and started guiding him towards the kitchen. "Lets have our tea now, shall we?" He mumbled in Jou's ear.

Jou blushed slightly, and nodded. "O-Okay..." Then he remembered something and grinned. "You have any chocolate-chip cookies?"

Seto snorted. "What kind of a question is that?" He asked as they entered the large, modern kitchen. "Of course I do."

About twenty minutes later, the two boys sat in the gigantic living room, drinking their tea while munching on some cookies. They sat in a very large sofa, in the opposite corners. The silence around them was quite nervous, and both of the boys felt quite uneasy.

Soon, far too soon in Jou's opinion, the cookies and tea was gone, and the two boys just sat in the couch all silently. Jou fidgeted a little in his seat, and threw nervous glances to Seto. The brunet just sat as straight as he always did, not seeming to be anywhere near nervous or uneasy.

That was, obviously, just a façade. Seto too felt like his stomach would explode with butterflies of nervousness. But he ignored them. Easy as cake. Seto just told himself that there couldn't be butterflies in his stomach by natural reasons, and started to give his mind logical explanations to why his stomach made summersaults. Ah, the wonders of logic...

After a few more minutes, Jou decided to get a conversation going. But what to talk about? He didn't really want to go for the heavy topic yet; how their relationship would be now. He didn't dare to ask something that important and serious just yet. So, he said something completely different.

"Do you ever relax?"

Seto turned his head around to look at Jou, who was looking straight back. A frown reached Seto's face, but his facial expression didn't change any more than that. He still looked like a cold bastard. "I beg you pardon?"

Jou scooted a little closer to Seto, and made a hesitant hand gesture. "I mean, look at you! You're sitting like a damn arrow or somethin'!"

Seto rose one eyebrow. "It's called 'carriage'. Some people have it, some people don't." He smirked. "Take you for example..."

Jou glared, and then shook his head. "Sittin' like tha' all day long can't be good for you."

"On the contrary, pup, it is really good for your back." Seto explained, and smirked even wider.

"...tha's beyond the point." Jou said, and scooted even closer, so their knees were touching. "This is a couch, damnit; you're not supposed to sit like tha' in a couch. Come on, let me show you!" Jou smiled to the CEO, and grabbed his hand.

"I think I am fully capable of sitting in a couch, Katsuya." Seto said, but didn't pull away his hand. And, if one looked close enough, you would see a faint look of interest in those cold orbs.

Jou grinned. "Nu-uh! You're not! If ya were, I wouldn' be makin' these comments, now would I?"

"...or, you're simply wrong."

Jou shook his head, and got to his feet. "I am never wrong!"

Seto rose one eyebrow.

"...with exceptions?" Jou hesitantly added, and scratched his neck.

Seto simply rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "I'll just be quiet."

Jou glared, and then walked up to the large shelf next to the TV set. There, he started to look through the movies there, sometimes making small remarks as; 'Nah, too girly...', 'seen three times already...' and 'Hell no!'

Seto watched the blond with masked interest. After a few more minutes, he spoke with a voice void of emotions. "What are you doing?"

Jou turned his head and frowned a little. "What does it look like I'm doin'?"

Seto considered that for a second. "...messing up my shelf?"

Jou rolled his eyes, and sighed. "No, dumbass. I'm looking through your movie collection!"

"...why?"

A bright smile reached Jou's features. "So we can watch something while I teach ya how to properly sit in a couch, and relax!"

Seto rose one eyebrow. Then he smirked. "Suppose that I refuse?"

A glint of mischief appeared in Jou's eyes, and he grinned coyly to Seto. "Then I would have to force ya. And ya don' want me to do that..."

"Try me." The CEO challenged, and smirked even wider, just barely hiding his amusement.

Jou grinned even wider. "Fine then. Ya asked for it." With a slow and intimidating(...) stride, the blond walked up to Seto, not braking eye contact for one second. Nonchalantly, Jou sat down next to Seto, and looked him in the eye for a long while, not moving. Then he leaned closer, putting his hands on Seto's shoulders for leverage.

Seto felt his pulse quicken as Jou came closer and closer to him. The hands on his shoulders seemed to etch marks into him, and burned slightly. But it would be a lie to say that Seto didn't enjoy it...

Only half an inch from Seto's face, Jou stopped. The blond looked deep into the brunet's eyes, and then lidded his eyes a little to move even closer. Seto slowly closed his eyes too, seeing that his eyelids somehow had become five tons heavy.

Then Jou grinned, and moved his hands to Seto's sides to tickle him madly. "Pray for mercy, Seto, because here comes the ultimate tickle-machine!" Jou cried out.

Seto blinked, snapping out of the dazed state he just had been in, and stared at the blond who was attacking his sides with his fingers. A small and amused smirk came to the CEO's lips, and he chuckled. "Katsuya, I'm not ticklish."

Jou flinched, and looked up in his eyes. "What? But tha's not possible! Everyone are ticklish!"

Seto shrugged. "Well, I'm not." An idea reached him, and he smirked. "Everyone, you say?"

Jou stiffened, and paled. "Y...You wouldn't dare." He said weakly.

Seto smirked even wider, and grabbed Jou's wrists with one of his hands. "Wouldn't I? Watch me." And Seto pushed Jou down on the sofa, straddled his waist and then started tickling him mercilessly. Being an older brother, Seto knew just where it usually tickled the most. Call it intuition.

After about three seconds, Jou was laughing so hard that he was crying, and he desperately tried to get free from the grip on his wrists. "S-Seto! S-Stop!" He wheezed out, and tried to twist away from the devilish hand that was tickling him.

Seto smirked. "I see no reason to stop." He got a brilliant, not to forget evil, idea, and reduced his tickling to small movements on Jou's stomach, making Jou twitch every now and then. "What would you give me for stopping?"

Jou twitched when a small jolt of electricity from Seto's fingers caused a tickling sensation. "I d-d-don't kn-know!"

"Maybe you need inspiration." Slowly, Seto pulled up Jou's shirt to bare his tanned stomach. After admiring the view for a few seconds, Seto started tickling Jou again, worse than ever before. Now there were no barriers between his fingers and Jou's ticklish spots. "Would you give me anything?"

Jou started laughing again, and writhed underneath Seto. "Y-Yes! A-anything ya want! J-Just sto-o-op!" He pleaded, tears running down his cheeks and laughing so hard that he was shaking.

"Promise?" Seto mumbled, still tickling him in the worst way he could.

Jou screamed shortly, and then laughed even louder. "Yes! I already said so! Stop! Please!"

"I'll hold you to that promise." Seto said, and removed his hands from Jou's sides and stomach.

Jou giggled softly, and wiped away a few stray tears from the corners of his eyes. "I-I'll get ya for that one, Seto!" He said breathlessly, amber eyes joyfully sparkling up to the emotionless teen on top of him.

Seto smirked, and leisurely drew his right hand's fingers over Jou's slightly bared stomach, making the younger teen yelp. "Oh, really now? I'd like to see you try..." His voice was sly and low, barely more than a whisper. But still containing a piece of threat in its smooth sound.

Jou gulped. Did Seto even realize how dangerous he could sound?

...probably.

Seto opened his mouth to say something more, but was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing, and a happy voice calling out; "Seto, I'm home!" Running steps came closer and closer to the living room, and the two boys heard another door, close by, open.

"Big brother, you have no idea of what happened in school today..." Mokuba's voice went silent upon seeing the couple on the couch. "...um...am I interrupting something?" Pause. "Something that I'm too young to witness?"

Both boys blushed; Jou to a deep scarlet, and Seto to a faint pink. "No!" Both of them shouted, and quickly turned their heads to look at each other.

Mokuba giggled. "Already talking in unison..." He sighed dreamily. "And I thought only Yugi and Yami did that..."

Jou frowned. "Haven't I heard that from someone else..." He mumbled, and looked deep in thought.

Seto glared. "Ryou. Café. Remember?"

Jou's face lit up. "Oh, right!" He sighed, his eyes getting a nostalgic look. "That cheesecake was good..."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Typical you, pup. Always thinking with your stomach."

"Hey, am not!"

Smirk. "Am too."

"Am not!"

"Um, guys?" Mokuba said uncertainly.

"Huh?" Both boys said in the exact same time.

The raven haired boy giggled again, mumbling something about 'must record this next time', before turning serious again. A weak blush spread over his cheeks. "Um...Seto, you're still on top of Jou, you know..."

Looking into the situation they were in, Seto understood why Mokuba blushed. It looked like Seto was about to...and Jou was...and like they were about to have...

Oh.

Oh.

_**OH!**_

Seto's eyes widened. "Oh!" He jumped off Jou immediately, and coughed in a way to hide his embarrassment.

Jou sat up quickly, nervously running his hands through his already messy hair. Well...this was awkward.

The 'innocent' Mokuba now leaned his head to the side in an adorable fashion. "Well...what were the two of you doing on the couch then?" A glint of mischief was to be seen in the boy's eyes. "Were you kiss-" Here, he was interrupted quickly by Seto. Or more like, Seto's hand.

The brunet had grabbed his little brother, and held his hand tightly over the small child's mouth to stop the question that was about to come. "Come on, Mokuba. It's bedtime now." He said quickly, and pulled Mokuba out of the room, hand securely clasped over his mouth.

Mokuba made disapproving noises that was muffled by Seto's hand, and his eyes were wide with annoyance. If one listened carefully, one would hear a faint; 'But, big bro-o-other!'.

Jou blinked, and stared after the two brothers. Then he chuckled softly, and rose from the couch. "Poor kid...gonna get nightmares for life now..." He turned his head to the shelf with movies. Hm...what about picking the movie now then...

Meanwhile, with Seto and Mokuba, there was a war between minds going on.

"I told you, we weren't kissing, Mokuba!" Seto growled, dragging his poor little brother towards his bedroom. Room arrest, here they came!

Mokuba giggled. "But you were gonna..." The voice of the little kid was teasing, and very, very sing-song-ish.

Seto blushed slightly. "That's beyond the point."

The two brothers proceeded to walk through the corridors towards Mokuba's bedroom. Said little brother was plotting on what to say next. Obviously, there were many question to ask, almost too many. So, Mokuba decided to ask the most important first.

"So...are you two an item now, Seto?"

Seto hesitated. Then he shrugged. "I...guess we are. I'm not sure. We haven't discussed it yet."

" 'Discussed it?' " Mokuba stared at his brother. One of his eyebrows were risen in a very confused manner. "Seto, that's not really something you discuss. You just know it."

Seto glanced at his little brother. "What do you mean, 'you just know?"

"Well..." The small boy grinned. "Have you kissed? Oh, stupid question. I know you have. But, have you kissed recently?"

The scene in the limo replayed in Seto's mind, and the pale blush on his cheeks darkened. "What happened to my innocent and sweet little brother?"

A Kaiba-smirk came to Mokuba's lips. "He got cable."

"Ah."

"..."

"..."

"...so, have you guys kissed lately?"

Was it just him, or was it very far to that bedroom?

Seto groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "For the love of- Would you drop it already? There's no need for you to know if Jou and I have kissed or not!"

Mokuba pouted. "But, big brother...I'm just curious!"

"Too damn curious for your own good."

"You always say that it's a good thing to be curious."

"Not when it comes to my personal life. When it comes to schoolwork, however..."

They now reached Mokuba's bedroom, and Seto ripped the door opened. "Now, you just stay here for the rest of the day. Do your homework. Then go to bed."

"What!" Mokuba screamed, eyes filled with disbelief. "But, Seto, it's barely past four! My homework will only take half an hour to finish."

Seto smirked, and patted his little brother's head. "Well, then you'll get enough with sleep. Growing children needs to sleep properly. Good night, Mokuba."

Before he could close the door in the small boy's face, Mokuba grabbed his arm, and glared at Seto. A very serious look was to be seen in his face, a very weird expression on the usually happy and sugerhigh boy. "Seto, if you don't let me stay up late and play with my computer or tv-games, I will so come down every fifth minute and bother you so much that you'll never get any kissy moments with Jou!"

Seto blinked, and then his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare..." His glare alone would make any man cower, and along with his voice, cold and menacing, he could make mountains shatter.

Well, Mokuba isn't just any man nor mountain, now is he?

Mokuba didn't avert his gaze, and a small smirk came to his lips. "I'll take pictures and send them to Yami."

...ouch. That was low. (A/N: But not lower than Glocalnet! XD)

"...you win. Play games, but don't you even dare to pipe your little nose outside this door. If you do, you will be grounded until you're twenty. Understood?"

Mokuba nodded, and made a small salute to his brother. "Sure thing, Seto! Have fun!" And with those words, Mokuba closed the door in Seto's face.

Seto stayed still for a moment, glaring at the closed door. That little brat was truly evil. He had learned how to manipulate, how to blackmail and how to use others weaknesses. Without blinking, he would come up with such evil and cruel plans that they would make Stalin and Hitler shake with fear, and could now use his mind games on anyone, even Seto himself.

A smirk appeared on the CEO's lips.

Seto was proud.

Slowly, and without any hurry, Seto walked back to the living room. He wondered what Jou could have coaxed up while he was gone...

Hm. Maybe it would be a good idea to hurry anyway.

Increasing his pace a little, Seto soon reached his goal. He came to the door opening, and there he stopped. He frowned at the display in front of himself. Nothing was broken, or stolen or anything...but...

The living room was dark, and all the lights were out. The only light came from the TV; a dim and mysterious light.

Seto walked in slowly, and looked around himself. "Pup? You in here?" Had his puppy left already? His heart sunk at that possibility. "Katsuya?"

"Over here." Came the soft reply, and Jou's head piped up over the sofa. "Come on, and I'll start the movie."

Seto rose one eyebrow, and walked closer. "What is the meaning of this?" He made a gesture with his arm to the room around himself.

Jou smiled, and took the CEO's hand when he got close enough. "Sit down. I'm teaching you how to sit in a couch when ya watch a movie." He gently pulled Seto down into the couch, so the other man could sit.

Seto sat with his back as straight as he usually did. But, Jou wasn't happy with that. The blond shook his head, and made a fake sigh of annoyance. "My, my...we'll have to start from the beginning wit' ya..."

Gently, Jou put his hands on Seto's shoulders, and pushed him so he laid down on his side. "There, lift your arm a bit..." He mumbled, and Seto did. Blushing, Jou then laid down in front of Seto, with his back pressed against the other's chest.

"Now what?" Seto mumbled, his breath brushing against the sensitive skin of Jou's ear.

Jou blushed even worse. "Um...y-ya can...ya know...put your arm around my waist...it's more comfortable that way."

Seto smirked. "For you or for me?"

If possible, Jou blushed deeper, and shrugged slightly. "It was just a suggestion..."

"A good one, I must say." Seto whispered, and then draped his arm around Jou's waist to pull him closer to himself.

Jou gasped quietly. The warmth he was provided with was wonderful...if he could make a guess on how heaven felt, he would guess Seto's embrace. It was warm...comfy...safe...

Jou was so lost in the sensation of being in the CEO's arms, that he totally forgot about all he was doing and everything else too for that matter. At least until Seto nudged his side with his elbow and spoke softly in his ear.

"Pup, aren't you going to start the movie soon?" Seto asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice. He understood just perfectly well what was keeping the other from moving his hand to the remote. He was experiencing about the same feeling at the moment. Although, in a more controlled way. One half was controlled and cold...and the other ran around inside his head squealing like a giddy schoolgirl.

Jou flinched, and blushed faintly. "O-Oh! I w-was about to..." Still blushing, Jou reached for the remote on the table. Then he pushed 'play', and the movie started. First they showed the names of the producers and some of the cast. Seto frowned slightly, when the scenes behind the text became more and more familiar, along with that the names of the actors left a small bell ringing in the back of his head.

Then, the film title rolled up, and Seto's eyes widened.

Oh no. Not that movie.

Titanic.

Jou felt Seto stiffen behind him, and looked slightly over his shoulder. "What's the matter? You don't like this movie?"

If he liked it? Titanic was his favourite movie. But the problem was that it really didn't fit him /at all/ to like that kind of movie. What if someone found out that he liked such a...a...romantic chick-flick!

"No. I don't like it very much." He lied quickly.

Jou sighed, and started to get up. And he that had got himself so comfortable... "Well, I can find another one..."

Something clicked in Seto's mind. Titanic was a very long movie. Almost three hours. Hm...That meant he could keep Jou in his arms for quite a long time...

Suddenly, watching that movie didn't sound so unappealing.

Before Jou could get up, Seto tightened his grip around Jou's waist to keep him there. "Don't. This is fine."

Jou hesitated, and tried to get up again. "But if ya don't like it, I can fetch another one..."

"I said it's fine." Seto snapped. His temper had almost gotten the better of him. He didn't like to repeat himself, or to have people saying against him. And when he had to do both...well, the result wasn't pretty.

The blond huffed, and laid down again. Though, he made sure to keep some distance between himself and the young CEO. "Alright! Relax, will ya?"

"Well, that was what you were trying to teach me, am I correct?" Seto mumbled against Jou's neck, and pulled him closer. So close, in fact, that Jou were once again tightly pressed against his chest with his back.

Faintly, he heard Jou mumble something about 'fuckin' prick', before they both started focusing on the movie.

After about fifteen minutes into the movie, Jou's first yawn escaped. It was a very small one, like a yawn a small puppy would do when it was sleepy. And Jou was quite sleepy. Last night, he barely got any sleep, due to his plans on breaking up with Ryuji.

Ryuji. Jou felt a pang in his chest, and sighed quietly. That fucking bastard. Having an affair while they were together, and then have the gut to kiss him. Jou also remembered how many times they had fights about himself smiling to some random guy or girl, and Ryuji freaking out on how Jou was 'flirting'. Jou almost had to crawl on his knees for forgiveness.

Hypocritical bastard.

Well, he would get over him. Jou knew that. No worries. Especially when he had Seto Kaiba to lean on now...

Content with that thought, Jou pressed even closer to the CEO with his back, and made a soft sigh of content. This was nice...warm...cinnamon smelling...God, he was sleepy. Would it be rude to fall asleep just about now?

Who cared, he was tired.

So, Jou shifted slightly so he got a comfortable pillow under his head, and then closed his eyes. He fell asleep the next second, to the sound of Seto's heartbeats and the beautiful music of Celine Dion's 'My heart will go on.'

Seto sighed as he watched the scene where the lead actress and actor were standing in the front of the ship. You know, the scene were she goes all 'I'm flying, Jack, I'm flying!'

Hm. Why didn't she just jump down there and fly all by herself? If Seto had been that 'Jack' character, he would simply have pushed her over the railing and walked away. Why did he love this movie again?

Maybe he was loosing his love for it...finally.

Seto looked down at Jou to see if he had any dreamy look on his face like many women did when they saw this movie. Jou was quite effeminate after all...

The sight he was met with was not exactly the one he had expected. You could call it a dreamy look...

...seeing that Jou was sleeping. A frown reached the CEO's face, and he rolled his eyes. Typical for a puppy to take a nap like that...

His stoic gaze softened however when Jou made a small and very cute sigh in his sleep, and turned over so his face was into Seto's chest. Then the blond snuggled up closer to him, and got a small smile on his face. Another small sigh escaped the sleeping teen, and then a low mumble of 'mm...cinnamon...'

Cute. Jou looked very cute, sleeping like that, Seto determined while looking at the sleeping blond. The movie long forgotten, Seto started to caress Jou's hair. It was soft, like silk, and smelled of apples. A very nice scent. How did Jou succeed in smelling like that everyday? Did he take showers in apples?

The image of Katsuya in a shower made him grin wolfishly, and chuckle quietly. Now, that was a sweet picture...did his pants just go tighter?

Before he could ponder more on that, Jou stirred in his sleep. His amber eyes slowly opened, and he glanced up at Seto, before closing them again. Then he yawned. "Is the movie over yet?"

Seto smirked. "It's still over two hours left of it, my tired little puppy."

" 'm no puppy..." Jou mumbled, before snuggling closer to the CEO's chest. But he didn't go back to sleep. No, he soon opened his eyes again, and shyly gazed upwards. Of course, making him look absolutely adorable. "Seto?"

Seto managed to keep his cool exterior, even though Jou looked so cute that he just wanted to eat him up. "What?"

"Can I ask ya a question?"

"You already have." Seto smirked, as Jou glared slightly up to him.

"Ha, ha. Hilarious. Seriously, Seto."

The brunet just sighed. "Well, ask then. Before I change my mind." What could it be that Jou wanted to ask? Was it something utterly emotional, like; 'Do you love me?' or 'Are we a couple?'. Or maybe something even dumber, like 'How is our relationship now?'

Seto sighed inside his mind. Damn, he really wasn't good at answering such questions. Well, whatever Jou asked, he would be ready.

Jou yawned again, and snuggled closer. "Can you be my pillow?" He mumbled tiredly, looking up into the CEO's eyes. In that moment, he looked so much like a puppy that it was frightening. Well, as much as a cute little puppy can be frightening anyway. "You're way softer than my pillows at home..."

Seto blinked. Then he chuckled softly. "If you lived here, you could have some of my pillows..." Quickly, Seto silenced himself, and his eyes widened slightly. In a way, he had just implied that Jou could move in with him. Not that he would mind, but...maybe he was moving a bit too fast? Hopefully, Jou wouldn't notice the double meaning with his words.

The way Jou stared at him with his mouth slightly open crushed those hopes quickly.

"If...I lived here?" He mumbled, suddenly wide awake.

Seto coughed, and looked to the screen again, pretending to really be interested in the mushy gushy love declaration Jack and Rose were declaring to each other. "Hypothetically speaking." He said quickly.

"Oh..." Jou said softly, and looked away. Slight disappointment were to be heard in his voice, if one listened carefully. "Right, hypothetically."

Silence now ate the boys hearts, and made them both very uneasy. Neither of them dared to brake the silence, however, seeing that they were afraid that they would say something to make the situation even worse.

Jou watched the movie, and made a quiet sigh. The movie was boring now...but he didn't want to fall asleep again. At least not yet. Not until he had fixed things up with his favourite CEO...

Then, his ever so clever mouth decided to open. "I wonder how it would feel to do it in a car."

Seto snapped his gaze from the movie, and looked down at Jou. A very startled expression showed in his face and he rose one eyebrow. "I beg you pardon?"

"What?" Jou blinked, and replayed what he had just said. Realizing his foolish words, Jou's eyes widened, and he blushed deeply. "Err...I jus'...um...I mean, Jack and Rose...in the movie...I mean, it can't be comfortable!"(1)

Seto stared down at the blushing blond, and then glanced at the film again. Just in the same moment he looked, Rose made the handprint on the foggy window, and the sound of loud moans were heard. They seemed to echo through the room, due to the complete surround sound system in the room.

The brunet felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks, and he coughed a little to clear his throat that suddenly had become very dry. "Ah, I see. Well..." An idea reached his mind, and he smirked. "Actually, it's not all that uncomfortable." His voice was smug, and quite mysterious.

Jou flinched in Seto's arms, and the blush deepened. "H-Huh!"

Seto chuckled, and softly kissed Jou's neck. "At least if you're flexible...are you?" The blue eyes moved along Jou's body, seeming to inspect him.

Jou squirmed under the CEO's added attention to his neck, and blushed. "Uh...I, uh...guess so? Not tha' you need to know tha'!" He added the last part quickly, pushing Seto's hands away from his waist, trying to make sure that Seto didn't try anything.

Noticing the blonde's unnatural shyness, Seto frowned, and put his hands back on his waist. "Are you trying to get away from me, pup? Should I maybe warn the dogcatchers?"

"...'m no fuckin' dog, Kaiba!" Jou growled out, unconsciously calling Seto by his last name again. "If I were, I would bark and chase cats!"

"...point being?"

"Hey! I don' bark!"

"...you're doing it right now, pup." Seto smirked as Jou started to growl.

"Fuck you! Well, I don' chase cats!"

Seto smirked even wider. "Oh, not? What about that incident last summer?"

Jou paled. "Y-You know about that?"

Now, I guess you all wonder what happened that last summer? Well, Jou were just calmly eating his ice cream in the park, when all of a sudden a cat jumped out on the path in front of him. Jou then, shrieking like a girl, dropped his ice cream onto the ground.

As you all know and understand, no one should mess with Katsuya Jounouchi's ice cream. Doing that, you sign your own tombstone. That cat probably understood that too, seeing that it made a hasty retreat down the path.

But, as you all can figure, Jou just wouldn't let his ice cream get mauled without avenging it. So, naturally, Jou started a war against that poor cat, and chased it around the whole park, intending to continue the chase until either he or the cat surrendered.

And the chase went on, until an old lady hit him in the head with her handbag, yelling at him like there was no tomorrow.

In truth, that was what had happened, and was called 'the last summer incident.'

The brunet chuckled softly, his hot breath tickling Jou's ear. "Why, of course. I happened to have first parquet to that one."

Seto had indeed been in the park that one summer day, working of course. All innocently ,or something like that, he typed on his laptop, only intending to do some work on that very normal summer day. Then he heard alot of commotion, and looked up just in time to see Jou get beaten up by an old lady.

He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed that hard.

...if he ever _had_ laughed that hard.

...since when did he laugh?

Never mind, lets get back to the couch.

Jou blushed in such a deep colour that Seto feared that his cheeks would catch fire. "W-Well, tha's way beyond the point! I am no fuckin' dog! I don' look like a dog-"

"Yes you do."

"Shut up! I have no tail or dog ears the last time I checked in the mirror!"

"Well, I don't know about the dog ears..." Seto smirked, and put a hand on Jou's groin. "...but I think I've found a tail."

Jou froze, and shivered. The hand was very warm, and made his tongue almost paralysed. After gathering the pieces of his scattered mind, Jou managed to find his voice again. "Uh...S-Seto...w-what are y-a doin'? I...uh...gu-get that hand off!" Even though dazed and shocked, Jou knew that that hand was way out of its territory.

Seto chuckled, but removed his hand. He did move a little too fast, he knew that. But, hell, it was just too amusing to make Jou flustered. "Very well, Katsuya. But..." He leaned closer to the other's ear. "...you still owe me 'everything', if you remember."

Jou swallowed. "Seto, I...I don't want to...not...like this..." Jou was still a virgin, sort of, and he didn't want to rush into something so serious like that Seto suggested. And certainly not because of some silly promise he had made while being tickled.

Seto frowned. "Don't want to what?" The question was unnecessary, but he asked it anyway. He needed to be sure so he could answer.

Jou gulped, and shifted uncomfortably. "You know...h-have sex." He spoke with such a low voice that Seto had to strain himself to hear him.

Seto sat up, and looked down at the shorter teen on the couch. Watching the blond who fidgeted under his gaze, Seto made a decision. Without a word, he pulled Jou up to sitting position too. Then he took the other's hands, that were shaking slightly. Seto tried to catch Jou's gaze, but the blond refused to look at him.

"Katsuya. Look at me." Seto said sternly, not looking away from the blonde's face.

Jou slowly looked up, and hesitantly met Seto's eyes. The blue orbs, that normally were cold and uncaring, now carried a small light of affection.

"I would never ask you of something like that." Seto said softly, and kissed Jou's hands in his. "Things like those can not be fully enjoyed unless there's two souls agreeing fully to it. I can wait...forever if it's needed."

Jou stared at the CEO, and swallowed down a small sob. "Oh...um...thanks, Seto. It really means alot to me...I'm just not ready yet, ya know? There's so much I need to get over first; Ryuji, my da-" Jou stopped himself, and almost bit his tongue for his idiocy. No. He couldn't talk about that. Not yet...

Seto frowned. "What? Your what?"

Jou looked down and closed his eyes tightly. Memories, painfully detailed, replayed in his mind. When Serenity and mom left, the first time his father had to go to hospital for alcohol poisoning, the first time the warden cut off their water and electricity, that day when his father first hit him...the...first time his father used a knife against him...the first time...his father...did those things to his body that still made him wake up screaming in the middle of the night...

Jou swallowed deeply. Seto couldn't find out, wouldn't find out. No way in hell. Then it would all end. Seto, the perfect and simply drop dead gorgeous Seto, would never in a million years date him if he knew...just how filthy he was.

So, Jou just shrugged. "Nothin'. It's notin'. Don't worry about it..." His voice faded with every lie, until it disappeared all together.

Seto frowned. What was it that Jou hid from him? Something big it seemed, seeing the way Jou tried to avoid speaking about it. Seto was curious, and worried. The way Jou refused to meet his gaze made him understand that it was something bad that had happened, something Jou was ashamed of. Seto would find out what it was...eventually. But, for now, he choose not too push it.

"Alright, Katsuya. It's nothing." He said, and put his hands on Jou's shoulders. A small smile formed on his lips. "But I will not stop worrying about my puppy."

Jou felt relief wash over him when the CEO didn't push the matter, and looked up with a smile. "Yeah...thanks." Then he frowned. "But I'm no puppy."

Seto was quiet for a second, considering this. Then he kissed Jou's lips softly. His eyes sparkled strangely when he pulled back to look into Jou's eyes. "What about being my boyfriend then?"

Jou's heart made a giant leap at the question, and he blinked in a cute, confused manner. A very light blush spread over his cheeks. "I...I'd like that...alot." He whispered softly, and looked into Seto's eyes. Then he smiled. A true and genuine smile that made Seto's heart warm, and beat faster.

Seto let his gaze wander over Jou's form in front of him. For a second, he wondered what he could possibly have done to deserve someone like Katsuya. Then he shook the very silly and out of character thought, and softly brushed his fingertips against Jou's slightly red cheek.

"Mine." He said forcefully, and then pulled Jou into his lap. Entangling his fingers with Jou's golden tresses, he leaned in closer to kiss the angelic boy.

Just before their lips met, he heard Jou whisper. "Yours." Then, words became useless.

Mokuba was right. Some things you don't discuss; You just know.

-----

Maybe there would come hardships in their relationship. Maybe they would fight endless times, about silly things as toothpaste stains in the sink, forgetting to take down the toilet seat or Seto working too much. Maybe people would react and try to hurt them. Maybe fangirls would go rampaging around them. And maybe the world would end in a giant explosion by the year of 5230 (caused by Bakura or some other villain).

But there would be happy things too. Wonderful days together, accompanied by equally wonderful nights. Yearly anniversaries, birthdays, graduations and other happy things. When they grew older, who knew; they'd maybe get married, adopt kids, or somehow manage to get a male pregnancy. They could grow old together, watch their kids grow up around them, to eventually forget about them and send them to an elderly home and spend all their money on sloth machines.

Yes, alot of things would surely happen in their relationship. I mean, come on; Katsuya Jounouchi and Seto Kaiba. Interesting things are bound to happen.

You may say that there's a thin line between hate and love. Or you can say that it was love at first sight, unbeknownst to the two of them. Or, the ever so classic, love begins with a fight. Call it whatever you want.

But Katsuya and Seto was a couple. They became a couple, but not on Valentines day; that is way too cliché. Nope, they got together on a very normal day, in an abnormally large mansion. In front of a very romantic movie, Titanic, they proclaimed their love for each other.

Err...or, well, kissed each other into oblivion.

But, I guess you can say that it all began that one day, when their evil school decided to have a large card giving event. That day that both of them sent a card each to each other.

It all began the 13'th of February. A Thursday.

And it ended one month later. The 13'th of March. Another Thursday. Or, can you say that it begun? It depends on how poetic you are.

Many relationships begins on Valentine. And so did this. In a weird and twisted way. But, I'm sure that you all agree with me when I call this special Valentine;

A puppy's crazy Valentine!

**The End**

(1) For those who doesn't know; in Titanic, there's a scene where Jack and Rose, the lead actors, have sex. In a car. That's way too small for such activities.

...wait a minute. I think...no wait...-rolls up- ...hm...-rolls back down- ...yes, this is the end of A puppy's crazy Valentine!

-loud gasps from the readers-

Yup, that's it. And now, before anyone starts to yell at me for plot holes, I will explain myself.

The poem was written by Seto. If you hadn't guessed it already. Why? Well, I will explain it in the epilogue. Then it all shall be explained. If you find any loose ends that I've missed besides the Blue rose and the poem thingy, then tell me. Because I might have missed them along the way.

The reason I put in all those hints of angst for Jou and things happening with his dad, is that I might (MIGHT, is the word) write a sequel. It depends on if I get any ideas for a story. (Feel free to give me some in a review!) But, I think it would be fun to write a sequel. What do you all think?

Ah well. This chapter was long, huh? Way long...well...hope it wasn't too pulled out. I guess it's sort of bleak and empty...but I didn't have ideas for this chapter! I had no fucking idea of how to end it! This ending took me the whole last week to figure out...damnit, I'm loosing my touch. If you thinks that it didn't happen much in this chapter, I hope you'll like the epilogue better. More things shall happen there, I swear it! (Like Anzu dies, mwehehe...)

Okay then...uh...guess I have no more to say. Except that I love you all that has read and reviewed this! You've been my inspiration, and the light in my darkness! I was close to give up sometimes, but you all brought me (pushed and dragged me) back on track! Thanks to you all who has supported me! And I'm sorry for the long, long, LONG wait. Over a month, wasn't it? –sigh- Fuck, I'm so evil...

It's time for you all too review now! Please? Don't you feel the urge to push that purple button? Huh? HUH!

-crickets chirps-

-coughs-

-loud baby wails-

...oh, never mind. Just give me a review if you're up to it, and tell me what you thought of this story and chapter! I just love long reviews!

A small heads up for my reviewers! I will name my ten absolutely favourite reviewers and most faithful ones in the epilogue! Some people has even reviewed to all of these chapters!

Now, peace out and review! –throws out cookies- And now, for my departure...-disappears in a cloud smoke-

-The Blonde Midget! 


End file.
